All Out Of Love
by SukiHatakeUmino
Summary: Sasuke est éperdument et désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il viens à peine à se l'avouer, alors comment l'avouer à Naruto? Et s'il le perdait? S'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments? Pourtant, une partie de lui crois que ce n'est pas impossible...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Ou bonsoir, dépendamment de l'heure ou vous débuté de lire cette fic. ^^ Salut à tout mes lecteurs et bienvenu à ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore lu!

Cette fiction sera sur 3 chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit en totalité. (D'où mon retard pour Au Pays De Gama-chan) Mais comme vous voyez, ce sont de long chapitre.

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartien!  
**

**Personnage: Sasuke est légèrement différent de la série. Enfin, dépendamment du point de vu.  
**

Et bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

\- Tiens, Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Oh! Merci Sasuke t'es le meilleur.

Le brun tenta par tout les moyens de cacher ses rougissements, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était_ très_ heureux de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Sakura, qui prenait place à ses côtés, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger ricanement en voyant les joues rouges de l'Uchiwa, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner son regard sur le blond qui terminait de déballer son cadeau.

\- Ouah! Il est génial se pendentif. Tu l'as trouvé où?

\- Au magasin général. Quand je l'ai vue je…

Sasuke sourit timidement et se passa une main dans le cou avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il allait dire que, quand il avait vue le collier, il avait pensé à la couleur de ses yeux, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de dire ça à la personne qui devrait n'être que son ami. Et pas _plus. _

\- …Je… je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais, finit-il revenant à la raison.

\- C'est génial, t'es vraiment un ami, répondit Naruto passant la corde du pendentif autour de son cou.

\- Attends, l'attache est prit dans tes cheveux, dit le brun en s'étirant par-dessus la table du restaurant pour aller l'aider.

\- Oh! Ah, merci.

Sakura regarda son ami d'un air désolé et un peu désespéré. Elle soupira ensuite un bon coup avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour lui donner à son tour son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tiens, moi ce n'est pas aussi génial que Sasuke, mais ça viens tout aussi du cœur, répondit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un petit sourire à son autre ami.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils en lui envoyant un regard mauvais, mais ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami le remarque, il finit par détourner le regard pour le regarder _lui._

\- Merci Sakura, dit Naruto en prenant l'enveloppe orange qu'elle lui tendait, cool, des billets de cinéma. HEY! Ça tombe bien, le nouveau film de Cendrillon sort la semaine prochaine. Tu voudrais venir avec moi Sasuke?

\- Oh… Eh… tu… tu vas pas y aller avec… ton euh…

\- Mon petit ami? Non, il n'aime pas trop les films pour enfants… BON! Moi je vais aux chiottes, pardonnez-moi, répondit Naruto en se levant pour sortir de table.

Sasuke le regarda marcher jusqu'au fond de la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vue. Après ça, il tourna la tête vers Sakura, qui, sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, le regardait depuis le début d'un air désespéré.

\- Quoi encore? Demanda-t-il bêtement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois pas que tu te tue à faire ça? lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, répondit le plus vieux en tournant la tête désintéressé.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa! Pourquoi tu continue de nier… ça commence à vraiment être énervant.

Le brun soupira en jouant dans son bol de ramen. Sakura avait raison. Lui-même commençait à s'énerver à propos de sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Ça devait durer depuis deux ou même trois ans et il avait toujours une certaine réticence à en parler, même avec Sakura.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Lui as-tu au moins dit?

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête.

\- Quand je me suis enfin décidé à tout lui dire, il m'est arrivé et m'à présenté son nouvel amoureux, répondit-il en levant désespérément les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas un problème ça!

\- Mais oui! T'aimerais ça toi savoir que la meilleure amie de ton amoureux lui disent qu'elle pense à lui à tout les jours depuis le tout début de leur amitié?! S'écria le brun d'un air furieux.

\- Qui pense à qui?

Les deux ami se retournèrent et fixèrent avec de grand yeux ronds, Naruto qui revenait des toilettes et qui avait entendu ce que le plus vieux venait de dire.

\- Euh… répondit celui-ci mal à l'aise… personne.

Sakura le regarda d'un air sarcastique en lui reprochant d'être pas du tout subtile dans ses paroles, puis elle parla à sa suite.

\- On parlait d'une de mes amies.

\- Ah oui! Qui ça? Hinata?… Tenten?... ou peut-être...

Sasuke soupira en entrant dans sa bulle pendant que ses amis parlaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le blond d'un air rêveur, passant de ses cheveux à ses deux magnifiques yeux bleu et descendant vers ses lèvres puis vers son cou en terminant par ses épaules et ses…

Il secoua sa tête et grogna mentalement. Il se trouvait stupide et idiot de reluquer ainsi son meilleur ami. Il devait arrêter de penser à quelle point ses mains étaient tentantes et comment ses lèvres semblaient si…

«ARGH! MAIS ARRÊTE IMBÉCILE!» S'écria-t-il mentalement en fronçant des sourcils et en posant son front contre la table.

\- Sasuke… est-ce que ça va?

Le plus vieux releva la tête, surpris puis en rougissant il se gratta le fond de la tête en répondant à Naruto :

\- Euh… oui oui, répondit-il nerveusement en souriant en coin.

Naruto fit de même, puis en baissant la tête, il sourit tristement avant de retourner son regard sur Sakura qui continua ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Sasuke plissa des yeux et fronça des sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et de faire assemblant de s'intéresser à leur conversation. Mais en vrai, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son ami d'un air mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas le voir comme un ami, comme ils l'étaient avant. Avant que tout ne se dégénèrent…

OoOoO

\- Ça vraiment été une superbe soirée, dit Naruto heureux en s'approchant de sa voiture.

\- Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps, répondit la jeune femme restant auprès de son meilleur ami.

Le blond sourit et passa son regard vers Sasuke qui resta surpris. Qu'allait-il lui dire?

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour pour toi, dit Naruto en posant une main sur ses hanches et en prenant une pause aguicheur.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sakura laissait échapper un léger ricanement avant d'envoyer un regard désolé à son ami qui tentant par tout les moyens de cacher ce qu'il pensait.

\- Usuratonkachi! dit celui-ci désespérément en trouvant le blond idiot.

\- Ben quoi?! demanda celui-ci en ricanant.

\- C'est bon… j'arrive…

\- Okay chef!

Naruto entra dans sa voiture et la démarra, mais ne partit pas attendant simplement que Sasuke le suive.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son amie et soupira de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé… on devait… mais je…

\- Je sais et je te comprends parfaitement, répondit Sakura en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter, vas!

Sasuke soupira une dernière fois et s'approcha du côté passager de la voiture. Il fit un dernier signe de main à Sakura et rejoint Naruto qui l'attendait pour partir.

Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seul. Au moins deux mois. Eux qui avaient habitude de se voir au moins une fois par jour.

\- Comment ça va avec ta famille? Demanda le blond.

\- Oh… pas trop bien pas trop mal, répondit simplement Sasuke surpris que son meilleur ami prenne de ses nouvelles, Itachi est retourné à l'université au début de l'année scolaire et mes parents sont toujours aussi absent.

\- Tu… tu vois quelqu'un?

Le plus vieux ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa soudainement son ami d'un air outré.

\- Euh…

\- Je me demandais juste si…si tu voyais d'autre monde. On ne se voit plus très souvent et j'espérais que tu ne restais pas seul chez toi.

Le brun fut surpris de voir que son ami se souciait de lui. C'était une première. Il avait presqu'envie de lui mentir, mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable pour leur amitié et pour lui-même. Il détestait mentir à Naruto et il lui disait tout. Ou presque…

\- En faite je… les seules personnes que je vois sont Sakura et Shikamaru. Sinon… c'est toi. Quand tu as le temps.

\- Shikamaru va bien? Demanda le blond intéressé, quittant quelques secondes ses yeux de la route pour regarder son ami.

\- Euh… il va bien, répondit Sasuke confus, se demandant pourquoi son ami se souciait d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Il est gay, non?

\- Pas vraiment et il a une copine. Pourquoi tu demande ça?!

\- C'est juste parce que je trouve ça triste que tu sois encore seul. T'as jamais eu de petit copain et t'as 18 ans. Ça fait pitié.

\- Hey! J'ai déjà eu au moins trois petits copains, alors arrête de dramatiser.

\- Ça fait un an de ça! Tu devrais te remettre sur le marcher.

\- Depuis quand tu te souci de mes relations toi? S'étonna Sasuke rougissant. Par chance, il faisait noir et le blond ne pouvait ainsi pas le voir.

\- Parce que j'aime pas te voir seul et déprimé c'est tout…

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Il était vraiment touché de voir que son ami s'en faisait ainsi pour lui, mais ne savait pas s'il devait être légèrement déçu du fait qu'il veule le voir en couple.

\- Je… eh… en faite… je suis bien seul, mentit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Naruto détourna la tête peu convaincu, mais ne voulant pas insister, il reposa les yeux sur la route. Il fixa la rue pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun, qui avait tourné sa tête vers le paysage de la fenêtre, ne dise d'un murmure :

\- Ça serait moins grave si on se voyait plus souvent.

Il avait dit ça à voix haute, en pensant qu'il ne l'avait dit que pour lui-même, et quand il réalisa que son ami l'avait entendu, il tourna violement la tête vers Naruto qui affichait un sourire en coin triste et désolé.

\- J'ai vraiment été prit avec Kiba et mon…

\- OUI! Oui je sais, pas besoin de t'expliquer c'est normal, se reprit le plus vieux en secouant sa tête.

\- Non.

Il regarda le blond avec deux grand yeux rond, surpris par le ton fort et direct qu'il avait employé.

\- Non c'est…

_Qu'allait-il dire? _Le cœur de Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade sans même savoir pourquoi. Il détestait que son corps s'importe ainsi chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie du blond. Et même lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'y penser, c'était la même chose. Le plus jeune termina et dit finalement :

\- C'est pas normal. Tu es mon meilleur ami et moi aussi je trouve qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent… je… je m'ennuis du bon vieux temps qu'on se voyait toujours.

Le plus vieux sentit son cœur vibrer quand il entendit cette phrase et qu'il vit son meilleur ami rougir. Un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne et monta jusqu'à sa nuque où il ne put s'empêcher de passa sa main pour faire partir les picotements.

\- Tu… tu as raison, finit-il par dire après ça, d'un air troublé.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Naruto avait dit ça. Son cœur lui disait que peut-être que celui-ci avait enfin compris à qu'elle point il tenait à lui, mais sa tête continuait de dire que c'était impossible. Sinon, il n'aurait pas de petit ami et il serait avec lui. Seulement _lui. _

OoOoO

Après un long chemin et quelques arrêts par-ci par-là, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du brun. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils en voyant que son ami s'arrêta directement devant chez lui, au lieu de…

\- Bon! Terminus tout le monde descend!

\- Pourquoi t'as pas juste…

\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai encore de la route à faire et j'ai hâte d'aller me mettre en pyjama.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture sans même dire au revoir à son meilleur ami. Même qu'alors que celui-ci démarrait sa voiture pour repartir, il le regarda s'avancer lentement sur la rue, jusqu'à la prochaine entrée qui se trouvait à la maison à côté de la sienne.

La main sur sa hanche et le regard mi ennuyé, mi amusé il regarda Naruto sortir de la voiture et émettre un faux regard surpris en le voyant sur le trottoir.

\- HEY VOISIN! Cria-t-il d'un air enjoué en lui envoyant la main.

Sasuke ricana et leva les yeux au ciel en s'avançant sur son terrain pour aller jusqu'à sa maison. Avant d'arriver à la porte, il regarda l'entrée où devait se trouver la voiture de ses parents et il soupira en voyant qu'elle n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas embêter le blond en lui demandant de venir.

Comme si Naruto avait lu dans ses pensées, le corps coucher contre sa voiture et le sourire aux lèvres il lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je vienne faire un tour?

Sasuke sourit tendrement en regardant son meilleur ami lui sourire ainsi. Le cœur lourd et tendre, il lui répondit heureusement :

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

OoOoO

\- Bye.

\- Je t'appel bientôt, promis.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et le pris légèrement dans ses bras avant de sortir de la maison. Il lui envoya la main et traversa la pelouse pour aller retrouver son chez-soi. Sasuke resta quelques secondes appuyé contre le cadre de la porte et le regarda d'un sourire épris jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, puis il rentra à l'intérieur et s'appuya le dos contre la porte.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, levant ses mains sur ses épaules, là où les bras de son meilleur ami s'étaient reposés une minute plus tôt. Son corps frissonna et son cœur s'emballa quand il repensa à l'odeur qu'il avait humectée du cou du jeune homme. Tout ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il savait qu'il allait y penser toute la nuit.

Se secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il se redressa et fixa le salon. Une autre fois, ses pensés se dériva et il se voyait encore, lui et Naruto, assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le divan, jouant à la Xbox, épaule contre épaule, se poussant avec celles-ci quand l'autre gagnait.

Cela ne put l'empêcher de lui rappeler la première fois qu'il avait vraiment regarder son meilleur ami d'une autre manière…

****Flashback****

**\- NON! Pas encore…**

**\- AHAH! Je suis le meilleur, avoue-le, taquina le blond en poussant son épaule de la sienne. **

**Sasuke fronça des sourcils et d'un air frustré, il planta son doigt dans les côtes de son meilleur ami qui se tordit à ce coup.**

**\- Tais-toi, je te bas où et quand tu veux à n'importe-quoi!**

**Alors, qu'il retournait la tête pour voir ce que son ami faisait, celui-ci le regarda d'un air moquer un sourcil haussé. **

**\- Tu veux parier? Dit-il d'un ton défiant. **

**Sasuke fronça des sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son ami lui sautait au cou pour emprisonner ses bras et ses jambes.**

**\- HEY! NON!**

**\- AHAH! JE T'AI EU, Cria Naruto en tentant de le pousser, dos contre le divan.**

**\- LÂCHE-MOI!**

**Le plus vieux, après quelques secondes, réussit à repousser son ami et il se plaça dessus lui pour l'immobiliser, mais sans succès. En ricanant et en se débattant Naruto réussit à repousser Sasuke qui se retrouva sous lui, le dos coucher contre le sofa et les bras coincés de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le plus vieux soupira de mécontentement, les membres endolories, ne pouvant plus bouger parce que le corps de son meilleur ami était collé contre le sien. **

**Puis, il leva les yeux et regarda au-dessus de lui, le visage souriant du garçon qui l'avait fait prisonnier. Son sourire s'effaça, affichant un regard troublé par la clarté des deux grands yeux brillant de Naruto. Son cœur s'affola et il sentit que le plus jeune aussi s'était apaisé avant de dire d'un ton doux :**

**\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'étais le plus fort.**

**Sasuke sourit en coin et prit un grand respire avant de continuer de regarder le visage de son meilleur ami, qu'il trouvait pour la première fois, plus que magnifique. Il regarda ses lèvres et se demanda qu'elle goût elles auraient et quelle sensation elles lui donneraient contre les siennes…**

****Fin flashback****

\- Bordel, je suis tellement stupide…

Il soupira de frustration et tourna les talons pour aller jusqu'aux escaliers qui le mèneraient au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Il s'enferma dans celle-ci, claquant la porte et s'adossant à cette dernière. Il mit ses deux mains devant ses yeux d'un air triste et prit une grande respiration avant de jeter un regard vers la pièce. Il faisait noir et la seule lumière qui s'y trouvait était celle de l'extérieur, malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée. Il savait qu'elle en était la cause.

Lentement, il s'approcha de sa fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de la commode qui reposait à côté de son lit dans le fond de la pièce et il regarda dehors, là où il put voir d'où venait la lumière. Elle venait de l'autre maison à côté de la sienne, par la fenêtre de son meilleur ami.

Il vit celui-ci en train de se changer. Il était en boxer et fouillait dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode. Sasuke frissonna devant se spectacle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait cacher que ça lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Surtout qu'il pouvait le regarder sans que celui-ci ne le voie.

Il le regarda pendant un instant, puis tristement, alla s'étendre dans son lit. Il posa ses mains en-dessous de sa tête et se mit à regarder tristement le plafond d'un air monotone, tentant de ne penser à rien. Mais tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de dur sur ses mains derrière son oreiller, puis confus, il regarda en-dessous de celui-ci et prit, avec un sourire en coin quand il le vit, son journal intime. Il soupira de nouveau et décida de l'ouvrir. Il prit un crayon qui trainait sur sa commode et décida d'écrire comment s'était passé sa soirée.

_11 octobre 2014_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Enfin, c'était plutôt hier, mais moi et Sakura nous avons décidé de l'amener diner à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Il avait déjà fêté avec Kiba et d'autre ami la veille, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas que c'était __**moi **__son meilleur ami. Enfin… peut-être plus maintenant…_

Il soupira en refermant son cahier, puis après l'avoir contemplé pendant quelques autre secondes, il décida de le rouvrir pour aller en lire une petite partit. Même s'il savait que tout ça n'allait faire que retourner le couteau dans la plait.

_21 mars 2008_

_J'ai un nouveau voisin. Il est vraiment mignon. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça parce que je suis un garçon, mais aucune fille n'est aussi belle que lui. Sauf peut-être Sakura. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas pareille… J'aimerais beaucoup être son ami._

Il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devait se pardonner d'avoir été aussi niait puisqu'il n'avait dans ce temps que douze ans. Il passa quelques pages, ne voulant pas tout lire et il continua.

_4 Décembre 2009_

_Moi et Naruto on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Il est super et en plus, il est le seul qui me comprend et qui m'écoute. Je n'ai jamais eu un aussi bon ami. Désolé Sakura…_

Il hocha la tête de chaque côté négativement en souriant et tourna encore quelques pages, arrivant dans les moments les plus… émotif de son _histoire d'amour. _

_26 Mai 2011_

_Je suis tellement content! Naruto m'a invité pour aller avec lui au mariage de son oncle Iruka. Il aurait put choisir n'importe-qui, mais c'est __**moi **__qu'il a invité. On ne se connait peut-être que depuis trois ans, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours._

Son sourire se défit légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de lire tout ses bons souvenirs, ou s'il devait être triste.

_29 Juin 2011_

_La soirée de noce était vraiment géniale! Même si son nouvel oncle, Kakashi, n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous ferions un très beau couple. Peut-être que j'aime les garçons, mais Naruto est quand-même mon meilleur ami. Même si je ne comprends pas encore une chose. Quand il m'a demandé de danser avec lui, malgré le fait que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, j'avais tellement envie de le sentir contre moi. J'ai accepté et… j'avoue que… j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être… heureux. Peut-être même un petit peu trop._

Tristement, il soupira en se disant à qu'elle point il était stupide et ignorant. Il continua malgré tout.

_23 Juillet 2011_

_Soirée bien tranquille. Mes parents étaient partis, comme toujours, et j'ai décidé d'invité Naruto à la maison. Il savait que c'était mon anniversaire alors ils nous à payé de la pizza et on l'a mangé en regardant un Disney. Il dort maintenant dans mon lit et j'ai presque hâte d'arrêter d'écrire pour aller me coucher dans ses bras… Mais pourquoi?_

Sasuke sourit tristement en coin, se rappelant cette manière dont lui et le blond avaient toujours été proche. Ils pouvaient se coller l'un contre l'autre sans que ça ne veulent dire quoi que se soit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

_14 Août 2011_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et je peux pas m'empêcher de toujours vouloir le prendre dans mes bras. Je frissonne chaque fois qu'il me touche et je…_

Il tourna quelques pages, ne voulant pas lire la suite.

_9 Février 2012_

_Bras dessus et bras dessous pour se réchauffer, on a marché ensemble après l'école dans le froid de la tempête. Il est venu chez moi et on a bu des chocolat chaud préparé par ma mère qui avait prit des vacances. Après on est allé dans ma chambre et on s'y est endormit. Ma tête couchée contre son torse et mon bras lui entourant la…_

\- Pourquoi, murmura tristement Sasuke les larmes aux yeux, avant de continuer de lire.

_18 novembre 2012_

_Je vais devoir me l'avouer un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment je suis encore un peu indécis. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense… __**lui. **__Je suis certain que c'est la même chose que moi. Sinon, on ne serait pas si proche._

Il émit un rire étouffé en tournant quelques autres pages.

\- Quel con suis-je pour encore croire à ça…

_11 mars 2013_

_J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne peu à peu. Il s'est fait de nouveaux amis et il commence à voir des gens. J'ai un petit copain, mais je ce n'est pas comme quand je suis avec Naruto. Loin de là. Même lui, il me l'a dit. Je suis son meilleur ami. Mais suis-je plus? Malgré tout, je pers espoirs au fur et à mesure que les jours sans être avec lui passe…_

\- Stupide… je suis juste réellement stupide, renifla Sasuke en lutant contre ses larmes.

_15 Avril 2013_

_J'en peux plus… pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?!... Pourquoi? Je… je crois vraiment que… que je…que je l'ai…_

Ne pouvant lire la suite, il rangea rapidement son journal en-dessous de son oreiller et se recoucha de la même manière que plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois-ci, gémissant de peine et frémissant de mal, il mit les mains devant ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux depuis le début de sa soirée. Il maudissait sa vie. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre tant que ça puisqu'il était logé, nourrit et il était assez bon à l'école, mais il avait mal à l'intérieur. Atrocement mal puisqu'il se l'était finalement avoué après six ans d'amitié que lentement, au cours de ses sorties, de ses anniversaire et de ses soirée passer à ses côtés… À cause de sa belle chevelure blonde, de ses bras fin et si fort à la fois. De ses lèvres si envoutantes et attirantes, et de ses deux grands yeux azur brillant de joie et de bonheur, il était lentement et désespérément tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki.

C'était un amour fort et dur avec lequel il avait du mal à vivre, parce qu'au fond de lui, même si tout ne pouvait dire que le contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, le plus jeune se réveillerait et viendrait lui dire «Sasuke, je t'aime depuis toujours.» Chaque geste, chaque mots et chaque regard avait un signe. Un signe que cette attirance n'était pas à sens unique. Il voulait y croire et continuerait malgré tout ce que les gens pourraient lui dire de négatif. Il leur tiendrait tête, jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive. _Si,_ un jour, il arriverait…

OoOoO

**De Sasuke à 9h11 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?**

Sasuke sourit en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Il ne savait pas si le blond allait lui répondre, mais il l'espérait terriblement. Même s'il attendait après celui-ci depuis près de deux heures maintenant.

\- Avoue que tu viens de lui envoyer un message!

\- Je n'envois pas de message… j'ai juste été voir si… si…

\- S'il t'avait répondu? Répondit désespérément Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke baissa la tête et fixa de nouveau son écran avec un sourire triste, puis il le verrouilla et le reposa sur la table de cuisine pour prendre son café à la place. Il en prit une gorgé sous le regard de Sakura qui attendait toujours une réponse. Il déposa finalement sa tasse et dit le regard vide :

\- On est samedi. Il ne doit pas être encore debout à cette heure.

\- Là n'est pas la question!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras contre son corps d'un air désespéré à son tour. Il s'appuya plus confortablement sur sa chaise et regarda son amie d'un sourcil levé.

\- Alors c'est quoi encore?

\- C'est toujours toi qui fais les premiers pas! Ça ne te tente pas de te laisser désirer un peu.

Il laissa sortir un rire sarcastique et nerveux en changeant de nouveau de position, les coudes appuyer contre la table, les mains jointes et le dos courbé.

\- Désiré… c'est un peu fort non, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Explique-toi?!

Sakura leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et regarda son ami dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Arrête de courir après… Tu en finis toujours déçu et tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone du plus vieux vibrait sur la table, venant ainsi perdre la concentration de Sasuke qui sauta sur l'appareil pour voir son message.

Il sourit et ça mit la puce à l'oreille de Sakura sur qui lui avait enfin répondu.

**De Naruto à 11h31 : Viens chez moi ce soir à 20h00. Mets-toi beau! **

\- Alors? Il a dit quoi? Soupira Sakura, le visage appuyé contre sa main et attendant depuis de longues minutes que Sasuke arrête de fixer son message d'un sourire béat.

\- Euh… Rien de spéciale. On… on se voit ce soir.

\- Mais on devait…

\- Je sais Sakura, mais… S'il te plait. Il… il m'a dit hier qu'il voulait qu'on se voit plus souvent. Je… je ne peux pas… quoi?! Se frustra le plus vieux en voyant son amie lui faire un sourire.

\- Je passe à côté de ça si tu m'avoue tout.

\- T'avouer quoi?! Se frustra-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Que tu l'aime.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les déposa instinctivement sur son cellulaire. Il relu le message que lui avait envoyé le blond et frissonna. Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

\- Non… non je peux pas, dit-il d'un ton faible.

Sakura hocha la tête de chaque côté d'un air désespéré et elle finit par se lever.

\- Où tu vas?

\- Chez moi, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son manteau.

\- Écoute, je ne voulais pas…

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas fâché, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, mais je n'ai rien à faire d'autre ici, tant que tu ne voudras rien me dire…

Elle tourna les talons et marcha le long de la cuisine, puis du salon, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avant de disparaitre derrière celle-ci, sans laisser la chance au plus vieux de la retenir.

Celui-ci n'avait fait que soupirer avant de se lever pour aller voir par la fenêtre sa meilleure amie partir et le laisser encore seul. Mais il le méritait amplement. Depuis le temps qu'il avait des sentiments pour Naruto et qu'il continuait d'essayer de les cacher à Sakura. Celle-ci n'était quand-même pas stupide et, de toute façon, Sasuke cachait bien mal son jeu.

Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu au message du blond. Il accouru alors à la table de cuisine et déverrouilla son portable qui s'ouvrit sur le dernier message de celui-ci.

**De Naruto à 11h31 : Viens chez moi ce soir à 20h00. Mets-toi beaux! **

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, heureux de penser à l'idée que peut-être tout était en train de redevenir comme s'était avant et il répondit au message.

**De Sasuke à 11h43 : J'y serai :)**

OoOoO

_Est-ce que c'est pas un peu trop?_

**«Mets-toi beau»**

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé ça?_

**«Viens chez moi ce soir»**

_Bordel… qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?_

**«À 20h00»**

_Cette chemise blanche me grossit?! _

Sasuke se regardait dans son miroir, depuis un long moment, ne savant pas qu'elle heure il était ni depuis combien de temps il s'acharnait pour trouver quelque chose de sexy, mais décontracter à la fois.

**«Mets-toi beau»**

_Pourquoi diable il m'a dit ça? _Se demanda Sasuke en se mettant dos au miroir pour voir si son jean noir légèrement serré lui allait bien. Il fronça des sourcils et finit par se reculer de la glace d'un air outré en cherchant son téléphone. Il se grommela ensuite pour lui-même : _J'ai l'air d'une gonzesse, bordel!_

Quand il trouva son appareil qui s'ouvra encore sur la page où lui et Naruto avait conversé le matin même, il regarda en haut dans le coin du téléphone et remarqua avec horreur qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard.

\- Merde! Dit-il avant de se dépêcher et de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Il prit rapidement son manteau et sortit à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, il fixa le nombre de voiture qui se trouvait dans la rue avec de grands yeux surpris. Il ne les avait pas vu arriver puisqu'il était resté dans sa chambre pendant une bonne partit de l'après midi. En fronçant des sourcils, il descendit les marches du perron de sa maison et tourna vers la droite pour se rendre chez son ami. Il comprit alors se surpeuplement de véhicule en voyant les lumières et la musique sortir de la demeure Uzumaki. Naruto avait organisé un party.

Sasuke fut légèrement déçu, même s'il était heureux que son ami ait pensé à lui, il avait pensé passer une soirée avec lui. Juste tout les deux. Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme à assister à une fête de _ce _genre, l'envie de voir le blond était trop grande pour qu'il rebrousse chemin. Il marcha alors sur la pelouse et enfin jusqu'à la porte où il toqua trois coups, lorsque celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme qu'il reconnu être le garçon qui lui avait volé son meilleur ami.

\- HEY! SASUKE, S'écria celui-ci l'air déjà un peu saoul.

\- Bonjour Kiba…

\- Alors Naruto t'as invité?! C'est trooooop coool! Dit le brun en laissant l'autre entrer par force.

\- En parlant de lui… il est…

\- NARUTO! TON VOISIN EST LÀ!

_Ton voisin? Non mais pour qui il se prend se…_

\- Sasuke! Alors t'es venu?!

Le brun releva la tête et remplaça son air frustrer et outré par un sourire béat qu'il donna à _son _meilleur ami.

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer ça, mentit-il fixant les deux yeux océan qui s'approchait de lui, toujours aussi brillant.

\- C'est vraiment bon de te voir. WOW! T'es vachement sexy, dit Naruto en mettant une main sur son épaule et en le reluquant de la tête au pied.

Le plus vieux rougit instantanément, baissant le regard sur sa chemise qu'il n'avait boutonné qu'à moitié. Un oublie de sa part quand il avait vu l'heure qu'il était, mais qu'il ne regretta pas, vu le compliment que son ami lui avait donné.

\- Bah je… Enfin…

\- Tu vas faire tomber des cœurs ce soir!

Sasuke ricana légèrement et grommela pour lui-même dans sa tête : _Si seulement c'était le tiens…_

Pui il se reprit et secoua sa tête avant de suivre Naruto et Kiba à travers le salon bondé de gens, de sacs de chips et de verres d'alcool vide. Sasuke regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Certain était d'ancien camarade du lycée, mais les autre ne devait être que des personne qui s'était invité.

\- T'es parents sont pas là?

\- Partit en week-end amoureux. Et tant mieux! Répondit le blond en tendant un verre au brun qui l'accepta sans broncher.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Vodka bleu!

\- Ah, okay, répondit Sasuke avant de prendre une gorgé de la boisson, ça goûte les Mister Freeze!

\- C'est pour ça que c'est bon, dit Naruto en ricanant.

Il lui sourit et prit une autre gorgé d'alcool. Il allait en avoir besoin pour survire à cette soirée. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aller dans les Open house et il avait toujours été quelqu'un de légèrement insociable. Enfin, seulement avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Il regarda son meilleur ami parler avec d'autre pendant une petite heure, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce que Naruto le gardait près de lui et ça lui suffisait. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de moment ensemble. Ça lui avait manqué de le voir rire et sourire de bon cœur. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il aimait chez le blond, s'était sa joie de vivre. Puisque lui-même avait du mal à montrer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il pensait. Comme si son ami avait et était tout ce qui lui manquait. Ils se complétaient et il en était très heureux.

Alors que le plus jeune parlait avec un garçon roux, Kiba revint vers eux et dit :

\- Naruto, Sai est arrivé!

\- Oh! Sasuke, tu veux bien que je te le présente? Demanda le blond en trainant son ami par le bras.

Celui-ci le suivit, mais pas sans poser la question :

\- C'est qui ça, Sai?!

\- Ben! C'est mon petit ami voyons!

Le plus vieux ouvrit grand les yeux et se stoppa net.

\- Ça va?

\- Euh… oui oui je… j'ai juste… Je t'attends ici, répondit le brun le cœur palpitant rapidement de frayeur.

\- D'accord. Je reviens vite, alors.

Naruto partit et quand il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Sasuke sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

\- Aller, répond! Dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir désert de la maison du blond.

\- Oui allo? Dit la voix de la jeune femme après trois sonneries.

\- Sakura! Dieu merci…

\- Sasuke? Tu n'es pas chez…

\- Écoute… Il… il veut… Oh mon dieu!

\- Sasuke, respire et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Il m'a invité à une fête et… et maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi?

\- Il veut me présenté son petit ami!

Un léger silence se suivit, durant lequel le plus vieux s'agrippa vivement les cheveux d'un air paniqué.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas si gr…

\- MAIS JE N'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE VOIR…

\- Sasuke?!

Le brun se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Naruto le chercher du regard plus loin dans l'allée. Il ouvrit la bouche de peur et tenta d'arrêter de fixé le garçon qui trônait à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke, es-tu là?

\- Je te laisse Sakura…

\- Mais att…

Il raccrocha sans que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de continuer sa phrase et malgré ce que son cœur lui disait, il s'avança dans le couloir, pour retrouver Naruto et un autre jeune homme qu'il tenta de ne pas regarder.

\- AH! Sasuke, t'étais où?

\- Je, je parlais à Sakura.

\- Ah d'accord.

Naruto regarda le garçon à côté de lui et sourit légèrement avant de regarder de nouveau Sasuke qui avait reprit son sang froid en regardant son meilleur ami. Tout n'était pas si grave que ça en fin de compte. Peut-être même que ça allait le libéré de…

\- Je te présente Sai. Sai, mon ami Sasuke.

\- Salut, alors c'est toi Sasuke?

Le brun leva la tête et regarda finalement le petit copain du garçon qui lui servait de meilleur ami, puis en le voyant, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se dit intérieurement en levant la main pour prendre celle de l'autre brun. _Putain! C'est fou ce qu'il me ressemble! _

\- Eh… oui. C'est moi Sasuke. Toi tu es…

\- Sai.

\- Oui… le…

\- Petit copain de Naruto, répondit l'autre en faisant un faux sourire qui fit froncer des sourcils l'autre brun qui tourna la tête pour fixer son meilleur ami qui semblait tout à coup légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, Sai tu…

\- Je vais aller au salon retrouver mes amis.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Naruto avant de s'approcher de l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête prit de jalousie. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ça et s'en foutait de passer pour un idiot à cause de ça. Quand il retourna son regard, il vit Sai s'éloigner d'eux et Naruto lui souriait gentiment, qu'émendant une quelque appréhension à son ami qui se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ça se finit par un bafouillage du genre :

\- Je… Enfin… il… il est, il se racla la gorge, il a l'air sympa.

\- Ouais, eh bien… c'est Sai.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil et allait répliquer quand son ami le coupa et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux un autre verre?

Il laissa tomber l'idée de continuer de parler du petit copain de son meilleur ami et accepta volontiers que celui-ci lui apporte d'autre alcool. Après ce qui venait d'arrivé, il avait de plus en plus envie de ne pas s'en rappeler le lendemain matin.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

\- Cool! Aller, suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent à travers la maison et allèrent se chercher d'autre boissons dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon, là où la musique était de plus en plus fort et où les gens étaient tous en train de se rassembler pour danser. Le blond se mêla à la foule, suivit du plus vieux qui n'était plus à l'aise avec ça.

\- Détend-toi Sas'ke, dit le bond en commençant à se déhancher les bras bougeant au rythme de la musique.

Le brun frissonna à l'entente du surnom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, puis il prit une grande gorgé de jus bleu pour l'aider à être plus décontracté. Par la suite, il dansa et se mélangea ainsi à la foule, en quelque sorte. Il restait auprès de Naruto, faisant semblant de ne pas être simplement préoccupé par celui-ci qui bougeait sensuellement les hanches sur la musique de Rihana, musique qui n'était pas tellement son genre, mais qui était quand-même appréciable pour danser. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas tellement faire non plus, mais ce n'était pas pareil, puisque c'était pour Naruto.

Une autre heure passa, durant laquelle ils n'avaient fait que danser et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. Même s'il voulait encore passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, il commençait à être un peu tanné de la foule.

\- NARUTO? Cria-t-il par-dessus la musique.

\- OUI?

Le brun le tira hors du salon, là où la musique se faisait moins forte, puis il lui dit :

\- Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Mais la fête ne fait que commencer! Dit le plus jeune déçu.

\- J'en ai mare de danser.

\- Attends-moi ici alors, je voulais te présenté quelqu'un. Ne bouge pas.

Sasuke leva les bras au ciel puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer que le blond avait déjà disparu dans le salon qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il s'assit désespérément sur le divan qui avait été déplacé contre les marches qui faisaient face au salon bondé de gens et il soupira en appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Au moins, il était assit et ne souffrait plus des jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami réapparu avec un garçon aux cheveux anormalement blanc et aux yeux violets. Il fronça des sourcils, ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, puis se leva à contre cœur. _Pour Naruto, tu fais ça pour Naruto, _se répéta-t-il désespérément levant avec lui son verre vide d'alcool.

\- Sasuke, je te présente Suigetsu.

\- Salut, dit simplement le brun acceptant le verre que l'autre garçon lui avait rapporté.

\- Alors ça roule?

Il hocha la tête après avoir jeté un regard à son meilleur ami qui sourit avant de tapoter dans le dos du garçon aux cheveux blanc et de dire :

\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance. On se voit tout à leur Sas'ke!

Surpris, il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Naruto s'éloigner dans le salon pour aller danser. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? S'échapper avant que l'autre n'est commencé à parler et décevoir ainsi le blond pour lequel il était venu à cette soirée? Ou attendre que celui-ci ne revienne et lui débarrasse de se…

\- Donc, c'est toi le voisin de Naruto?

Sasuke soupira. Il allait devoir se contenté de la deuxième option.

D'un air découragé et sans le cacher, il s'écroula sur le divan, suivit de Suigetsu qui se mit à parler pour eux. Il prit une autre gorgé de boisson, se disant que la soirée allait être _très longue. _

OoOoO

\- NARUTO? NARUTO?!

Il parcourait la maison depuis de longues et interminable minutes à la recherche du blond qui l'avait laissé, plus d'une heure avec un garçon qu'il n'avait pas appréciez tant que ça et qui était partit finalement danser avec une jeune femme rousse. Il voulait partir, mais pas sans avoir avertit son ami.

\- NARUTO? Bordel…

Il finit sa course en allant sur le balcon qui jumelait le salon. Naruto y était avec Kiba qui fumait sa cigarette. Il frissonna en sortant à l'extérieur de un parce qu'il faisait froid et de deux parce que l'odeur le répugnait.

\- Sasuke! Hey qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je m'en vais, je suis venu te dire salut, répondit bêtement le plus vieux avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur.

\- HEY! Mais attends, dit Naruto en le suivant, lutant pour ne pas recevoir la porte patio en plein visage.

Sasuke savait qu'il le suivait, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas être tenté de rester.

\- Pourquoi tu pars si tôt? Demanda Naruto à sa hâte.

\- Il est près d'une heure du matin! Je suis fatigué…

\- Attends!

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la poigner de porte, le brun sentit une main lui prendre fortement la sienne. Il ouvrit grand yeux, prit d'intense picotement qui le titillait dans le bras et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le blond qui affichait un air triste et déçu.

\- S'il te plait, reste, dit celui-ci d'un air piteux encrant son regard dans les pupilles ébène du brun.

Celui-ci se figea et son abdomen s'emballa au regard que lui lança le blond par la suite. Que pouvait-il dire qui n'allait pas contre ce que son cœur voulait? Comment pouvait-il refuser de rester après que l'homme de ses pensées lui a supplié de ne pas partir? Il ne put se résoudre de décevoir son meilleur ami et finit par dire l'air toujours aussi troublé :

\- D'a… d'accord.

\- Tu reste? Sourit le plus jeune, lâchant sa main pour aller la poser sur son épaule.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remonter légèrement le coin de ses lèvres à son tour. Quand le blond était heureux, il l'était aussi.

\- Oui, dit-il ricanant légèrement à l'air que son ami avait donné à sa réponse.

\- GÉNIAL! Bon… mais cette fois-ci, je te garde près de moi.

Naruto se mit à marcher, sachant que l'autre allait le suivre et c'est ce que celui-ci fit, le sourire aux lèvres en se disant mentalement, suite à ce que le blond avait dit : _Être avec toi… c'est ce que je veux depuis le tout début…_

OoOoO

Les heures passèrent et suite aux nombreuse plainte des voisins et à la visite des policer, les gens commencèrent à s'éclipser, laissant derrière eux de nombreuse bouteilles de bière et de verre de vodka. Le dernier à partir fut Kiba et quelques uns de ses amis, laissant ainsi Sasuke seul avec Naruto.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, dit le brun, tenant sa tête endolorie avec sa main.

\- Impossible, je ne te laisse pas rentrer après avoir bu.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, j'habite à deux pas d'i…

\- Sans discuter. Allez viens, on va aller en haut, dit le blond prenant la taille de son meilleur ami pour l'aider à monter.

Celui-ci se laissa de nouveau faire, ne pouvant presque pas bouger tellement il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas bu tant que ça, mais il avait très mal à la tête et, en plus, il avait du mal à marcher droit devant lui. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en aidant le plus vieux à monter les marches.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te porte comme une jeune mariée?

Sasuke rougit : _C'est pas l'envie qui manque…_

\- Usuratonkachi!

Naruto ricana à son tour et ils arrivèrent enfin au deuxième étage. Ils furent encore quelques pas et arrivèrent à la chambre de Naruto, là où Sasuke se permis en entrant de s'asseoir sur son lit, se tenant toujours le front. Il grommela quelques mots pour lui-même et dit à Naruto d'un air outré :

\- Comment tu fais pour autant tenir l'Alcool?! J'ai l'impression qu'on me saute sur la tête avec un marteau piqueur.

\- C'est l'habitude ricana le blond fouillant dans une trousse sur son bureau, tiens, prends des cachets. Y a de l'eau sur ma commode.

\- Merci, répondit Sasuke s'étendant le bras pour prendre le verre à côté de la lampe de son ami qui lui tendit ses pilules.

Il les prit volontiers, les avala, et s'essuya le coin des lèvres du revers de sa main avant de retourner son regard sur Naruto qui était en train de se changer devant lui. _S'il savait ce que ça me fait en réalité…_

\- T'es certain que je ne dérange pas?

\- Hey, c'est moi qui t'es dit de rester.

\- Ouais… c'est vrai…

Naruto lança ses vêtements dans son panier à linge, ne restant qu'en boxer. Boxer que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de regarder le derrière. _Qu'elle beau c… Bordel!_ Il devait vraiment arrêter de le reluquer ainsi sinon il allait avoir une érection gênante. Il maudissait l'alcool de lui donné des envies aussi perverses.

\- Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements où tu reste comme ça?

\- Ça va aller, je ne veux qu'une chose, me coucher en vitesse pour m'enlever ce mal de crâne! Répondit le brun en se levant pour enlever au moins son jean avant d'aller se placer en-dessous des couvertures du blond, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

\- Okay, répondit celui-ci se couchant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Les deux s'étendirent, dos contre le matelas, regardant le plafond. Ils y avaient quelques choses à lequel ils n'avaient pas pensés…

\- C'est bizarre, dit Naruto.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Bah… j'ai un petit ami et… je sais pas. Je sais pas si ça serait normal si on… tu vois… comme avant.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant : _Naruto veut que je me blottisse contre lui…_

\- Je sais pas, ça ne m'est pas vraiment arrivé à moi, alors…

Le blond hocha la tête et en resta là, laissant le brun légèrement déçu. Celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux et alors qu'il allait s'endormir, son ami lui demanda :

\- Comment t'as trouvé Suigetsu?

\- Euh… emmerdant?!

\- Tant que ça? Dit le plus jeune d'un ton déçu.

\- Bah… il a pas arrêter de me parler de la rousse qui dansait devant nous!

\- Quoi?! Il n'était pas gay?

\- Bah il n'en avait pas l'air…

\- Merde…

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se redressa pour regarder son ami d'un air outré.

\- T'essayais pas de jouer à l'entremetteur quand-même?

\- Euh…

\- Argh! Naruto, franchement! Je t'ai dit que j'étais bien seul, grommela le plus vieux en s'assoyant dans le lit d'un air énervé.

Naruto en fit de même et fixa son ami désolé.

\- Je voulais juste que tu vois quelqu'un. Ça fais tellement longtemps que…

\- Tu comprends pas que je m'en fou complètement?!

Sasuke tourna la tête et fixa le regard plongé dans la pénombre du blond qui soupira tristement en baissant la tête.

\- C'est bon. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Merci, répondit le plus vieux sèchement avant de se coucher de nouveau sur le côté, faisant ainsi dos au blond.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas comprendre? Il ne voulait personne dans sa vie puisque la place était déjà prise. Comment pourrait-il sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il en aimait un autre?

Tout à coup, ne l'ayant pas entendu se coucher, il sentit un bras venir lui entourer gentiment la taille et un torse venir lui coller le dos. Aussitôt, tout son corps s'enflamma et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, n'ayant pas ressentit cette chaleur depuis un long moment. Il sentit le souffle de son ami venir lui chatouiller légèrement le cou et il ne put s'empêcher de passer son bras par-dessus le sien qui l'entourait. Il avait toujours aimé quand il dormait chez Naruto et quand lui-même venait crécher chez lui. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi…

\- Tu es certain que ça ne dérangera pas ton petit a…

\- Je m'en fiche! Répondit simplement Naruto fermant les yeux à son tour.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement et heureux, il se plaça encore plus confortablement pour se préparer à s'endormir. Ce qui n'allait pas être long, vu la manière dont il était avec son meilleur ami. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit, Sasuke, lui répondit l'autre garçon avant de se presser encore plus contre son meilleur ami.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, le cœur léger et palpitant de frissons. Enfin, c'était le cas de Sasuke, mais l'était-ce aussi pour Naruto?

OoOoO

_\- Naruto… _

_\- Sasuke…_

_Sous la musique douce de John Legend, le blond avait posé ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux et leur front était collé l'un contre l'autre. Même si ses yeux étaient fermés, le brun pouvait savoir que l'autre le regardait. Celui-ci mena lentement sa main à sa joue et la caressa. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de son meilleure ami se fermer avant d'approcher lentement son visage et…_

Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis s'ouvrirent de nouveau. _Non… non s'il vous plait. _Naruto était couché face à lui et il dormait paisiblement. _Bordel… ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Grommela Sasuke en bougeant légèrement, tandis qu'il continuait de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après un rêve aussi magnifique et qu'il se rendait compte que tout ça n'était pas vrai, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir. Parce que ça avait toujours l'air si réel…

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux en soupirant et regarda Naruto pendant un instant. Il avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir puisque celui-ci ne pouvait le savoir et il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller. Le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à regarder ses lèvres en se disant comment ce serait magique d'enfin pouvoir les embrasser.

Celles-ci étaient légèrement ouverte, faisant respirer le blond qui lançait son halène du matin au visage du plus vieux qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui qui venait de rêver qu'il était sur le point de mettre fin à un fantasme, il avait du mal à regarder cette bouche d'une autre manière…

Il sourit tristement et ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour aller la poser délicatement sur la joue de Naruto, comme lui-même lui avait fait dans son rêve. Il savait que celui-ci n'allait pas se réveiller, parce que le blond dormait comme un ours en hibernation en général. Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses lèvres roses et si tentantes. Comment pouvait-il résister? Sans fermer les yeux, pour guetter un éveille, il approcha doucement sa tête en tendant sa bouche vers celle du plus jeune. Lentement, il fit glisser sa mains le long de son cou et…

\- NARUTO UZUMAKI!

La voix maternelle de Kushina résonna dans toute la maison, réveillant ainsi durement le blond qui secoua sa tête en se redressant. Sasuke avait rapidement retiré sa main de son visage et l'avait ramené contre son corps comme pour faire semblant d'être toujours endormit. Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder Naruto et se leva en s'étirant, comme s'il venait de sortir du sommeil.

\- Bordel, gémit le blond en se levant pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je crois que tu es mal barré.

\- En effet. Tu crois que je pourrais me cacher dans ma penderie le temps que ça passe?

Sasuke sourit et après un ricanement, il hocha la tête de chaque côté négativement, tandis que la voix de la mère du plus jeune se rapprochait du deuxième étage.

\- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ME DIRE EN PLEINE FACE CE QUE TU AS OSÉ FAIRE PENDANT NOTRE ABSCENCE!

La poigné de la porte de sa chambre se mit à tourner, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas puisqu'elle était verrouillée.

\- J'ARRIVE MAMAN!

\- J'ESPÈRE QU'IL N'Y À PERSONNE AVEC TOI, SINON ÇA VA ÊTRE ENCORE PIRE, JEUNE HOMME!

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, n'ayant pas été habitué de voir Kushina Uzumaki si frustrer. Il avait peur de se faire réprimander à son tour.

\- CE N'EST QUE SASUKE!

\- Sasuke?! Dit la voix de la femme en reprenant un air plus doux, Désolé, mon petit Sasuke, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je n'en ai pas après toi, MAIS APRÈS L' IDIOT QUI ME SERT DE FILS!

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux en se mordant la lèvre puis il regarda son meilleur ami et dit :

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à la calmer? Dit-il implorant.

Le brun ricana et se leva pour s'habiller à son tour.

\- Non, c'est à toi d'arranger ça.

\- Tu vas m'aider à nettoyer au moins?

\- Pff! Moi je m'en vais chez moi prendre un bon café. Tu viendras quand t'auras fini, dit Sasuke en riant.

\- Ouais, eh bien à dans une semaine!

Il ria de bon cœur et décida de sortir en premier pour tenter de calmé Kushina qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, lui offrant même de déjeuner avec eu. Il refusa gentiment puisqu'il savait que ses parents revenaient la journée même et ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison. En plus, il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Sakura. Le plus vite possible…

OoOoO

\- Papa? Maman? Vous êtes là?

\- Dans la cuisine!

Sasuke sourit, heureux d'entendre la voix de sa mère et posa son manteau sur le dos du sofa pour aller la rejoindre le plus rapidement. Il entra dans la pièce du fond et sourit en voyant Mikoto en train de faire à manger.

\- Sasuke, mon chéri, j'avais tellement hâte de te voir, dit celle-ci le sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Celui-ci grommela quelques plaintes, n'étant pas très affectif, puis il se recula légèrement de la plus vieille qui ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Le brun se remit à sourire et s'assit à table, là où trainait farine, viande et autre produit qui servait à la cuisine. Quelque chose manquait, mais Sasuke ne put mettre la main dessus immédiatement. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça des sourcils.

\- Où est papa?

Mikoto soupira tristement en baissant la tête. Elle continua de mélanger ce qui avait dans son bol, avec la cuillère en bois qu'elle fixa un moment avant de dire :

\- Il est resté là-bas. Je dois aller le rejoindre à la fin de la semaine. J'étais venu pour te refaire des provisions et un peu de ménage, dit-elle le visage peiné.

L'air à son tour dévasté, Sasuke soupira et fixa la tête. _J'aurais dût m'en douter…_

\- Tu n'étais pas obliger de revenir juste pour ça. Un coup de fil aurait suffit pour m'avertir. J'ai quand-même dix-huit ans. Je peux m'occuper de moi, seul.

\- Tu es quand-même mon fils et je m'ennuyais de toi.

\- Alors reste ici, c'est tout.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Il a besoin de moi pour sa couverture social et… je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul.

Sasuke ricana durement et se leva.

\- C'est ça! Et moi, j'ai qui hein? Dit-il avant de se tourner pour partir en direction des escaliers.

\- Tu as Naruto.

Il se figea et fixa droit devant lui comme si cette révélation lui donnait une claque ne plein visage. Il fit un léger sourire en pensant au blond et à la superbe nuit qui lui avait enfin redonné espoir.

\- Oui, j'ai Naruto, murmura-t-il avant de continuer de marcher et de monter les marches avec l'intention d'aller appeler sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci devait attendre avec impatience des explications sur son coup de fil de la soirée dernière et il avait aussi très hâte d'y en parler. Avec les révélations qu'il avait eues… il avait besoin d'un coup d'œil extérieur pour ne pas se faire trop d'idée. Même si son point de vu était déjà fixé.

OoOoO

\- Je te jure. Pareil! Même cheveux, même yeux. Okay, il était peut-être un peu moins beau que moi, mais…

\- Regarde donc l'autre qui se vente! Ricana Sakura. Bon okay, j'avoue que t'es vraiment pas mal à regarder.

\- Merci, dit le brun avant de continuer, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'il était… je sais pas… il n'a même pas passé une minute avec lui. Il est resté juste avec…

\- Avec toi, finit la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Oui… avec moi, répondit doucement le plus vieux en baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains jointes, je sais, je me fais des idées.

\- Peut-être, mais peut-être pas.

Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils confus et fixa sa meilleure amie en lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre puisque je ne veux pas que tu souffre, mais en même temps, j'ai pas envie de te décourager…

\- Va au bout de ta pensée! Répondit sèchement le brun.

\- Te fâche pas. Je crois juste que… que tu réfléchis un peu trop.

\- Tu veux dire?

\- Tu n'agis pas assez. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Mais pourquoi?! S'énerva la plus jeune en levant les bras au ciel, on s'en fou qu'il a un petit ami! Le pire qu'il va te dire c'est…

\- Justement! Je ne veux pas entendre le pire. Je ne suis pas près à ça.

Il soupira et baissa de nouveau la tête avant de se mordre durement la lèvre. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser les affreuses images qu'il avait en tête. Se faire repousser par son meilleur ami serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arrivé.

\- Alors, toi tu as fais quoi hier?

Il avait changé de sujet, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi rajouter de plus. Il aurait voulu que Sakura lui dise qu'il avait raison et que le comportement de Naruto était louche et qu'il avait de très bonne chance pour qu'il partage ses sentiments, mais maintenant, il recommençait à douté. Tout ça allait dans tout les sens depuis maintenant deux ans, quand il s'était enfin avouer à lui-même qu'il était amoureux du plus jeune. Deux longues années à pensé à lui à tout les soirs, se remémorant les moments les plus émotifs qu'ils avaient vécus, en inventant quelques uns pour lui-même. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait imaginé leur premier baisé, leur premier «Je t'aime» et leur première fois. Ça devenait presque vrai dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'il était finalement seul, dans son lit et laisser à lui-même. Encore une fois…

OoOoO

La fin de semaine avait passé très rapidement aux yeux du brun qui avait dût se lever tôt le lundi matin pour recommencer sa semaine bien chargé. Tous les jours il se levait vers 7 heures pour se rendre à son cours à l'université qui durait deux heures et par la suite, il allait travailler à la cafétéria de l'école avant d'assister son professeur de mathématique pour faire quelques cours sur le sujet. Voulant devenir professeur de cette matière, il n'avait pas le choix d'y participé. Il revenait ensuite chez lui, faisait ses devoir, mangeait et prenait une petite heure de repos avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, tout recommençait et ça jusqu'au vendredi, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à s'occuper que son avenir. Il n'avait pas tant d'ami que ça et il était célibataire. Pas par choix, puisque la place dans son cœur était déjà prise.

Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, finissant sa quatrième journée de la semaine, quand il sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche. Il le sortit et sourit en lisant le message que son meilleur ami venait de lui envoyer.

**De Naruto à 15h49 : Je m'emmerde!**

Il fronça des sourcils et s'arrêta contre un mur du long couloir pour répondre au blond.

**De Sasuke à 15h50 : Okay? Et?**

**De Naruto à 15h50 : Aide-moi… je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**De Sasuke à 15h51 : Quelque chose de constructif pour une fois ça te tente pas? **

**De Naruto à 15h51 : De constructif hein? Ouais, j'ai trouvé! **

**De Sasuke à 15h51 : Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. **

Il attendit un moment pour voir s'il allait lui répondre, puis après une minute, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Tous le regardaient d'un air confus puisqu'ils ne lavaient jamais vu sourire et là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il était heureux, pour une fois.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne fit pas contraire à celui qu'il empruntait chaque jours et il ne prit pas plus de temps, ni moins à se rendre. C'était une journée ordinaire, mais alors, pourquoi était-il plus heureux? La raison était facile :

Naruto l'avait contactée au moins une fois par jours depuis le dimanche qui avait suivit. Que ce soit un «Salut» par la fenêtre de sa chambre ou un simple texto lui disant «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?». Il était heureux, grâce à ça et il savait qu'il allait l'être aussi le lendemain, puisqu'il devait aller au cinéma avec le blond pour aller voir le nouveau Cendrillon. Il remerciait presque son petit ami de ne pas aimer les Disney, même s'il trouvait que c'était comme une injure à sa jeunesse.

Quand il entra chez lui, ce fut sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un délicieux repas fait maison. Ça changeait des pizzas qu'il aimait se commander en revenant de l'école avec son argent de poche. Sa mère lui faisait beaucoup de plat congelé quand elle venait, mais il oubliait de les sortir du congélateur et n'avait pas le temps à cause de ses devoirs, alors il ne mangeait pas toujours bien. Par chance, il avait toujours son exercice habituelle au gym le mardi matin, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours.

Après le repas, il resta un moment assit à table pour parler avec sa mère et pour faire ses devoirs en même temps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison en semaine puisque ses parents était toujours partit et son frère étudiait à l'étranger. Parlant de lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, même très longtemps.

\- Tu sais comment va Itachi?

\- OH! Je t'ai pas dit, il va venir te voir dans deux ou trois semaine, je ne me rappel plus trop. Il a congé et il va venir à la maison, nous aussi nous devrions rentrer quelques jours pour lui.

Il ricana sarcastiquement en baissant la tête sur son algèbre. Son père n'allait certainement pas revenir pour lui, il allait venir voir son cher et tendre chouchou _Itachi!_ Par chance, il avait sa mère, Sakura et… et Naruto.

Il sourit et termina rapidement ses devoirs, regardant quelques fois sur son téléphone pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un message du blond, mais rien. Il ne fit pas les premier pas parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait écouté Sakura et il laissa son ami commencer à lui parler en premier. Il se sentait ainsi beaucoup plus appréciez, et ça même si à cause de ça, il avait tendance à regarder son appareil tout les deux minutes.

Il monta dans sa chambre quand sonna neuf heures. Comme d'habitude, il pouvait relaxer jusqu'à dix heures avant d'aller dormir, mais là, il se sentait très fatigué et décida d'aller s'étendre un moment, ne sachant pas quoi d'autre faire.

À peine eut-il fermé les yeux cinq minutes qu'il entendit un bruit venir de la fenêtre à côté de sa commode. Il fronça des sourcils et fit comme si de rien était pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cogner.

\- Entrez? Dit-il peu habituer que sa mère vienne le déranger à cette heure.

\- Sasuke! Sasuke c'est moi!

Le brun se leva, outré d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami l'appeler. Il se leva et allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit de nouveau des bruits venir de sa fenêtre.

Il se retourna et fut encore plus confus et surpris de voir que Naruto se trouvait derrière celle-ci, souriant et l'air légèrement en détresse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Ouvre-moi vite! Je vais tomber!

Sasuke accourra auprès du plus jeune et ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Il regarda à l'extérieur, se demandant comment il avait fait pour monter jusque là.

\- Comment t'as fait ça? S'étonna le brun les yeux grand ouvert en fixant son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai passé de ma chambre à l'arbre qui sépare nos deux maisons et j'ai longé cette branche qui menait jusqu'à ta fenêtre. Constructif non?

\- Mon dieu… tu… Ah! Alors c'est ça que t'as fait toute la soirée?

\- Ouais! J'ai élaboré se plan d'évasion pour socialisé, répondit le plus jeune, les point sur les hanches.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh ben, je te l'ai pas dit? Ma mère ma punis pour la vie à cause du bazar que j'ai fait chez nous samedi dernier au party.

\- Ah! Non, tu me l'avais pas dit, répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers le blond qui ricana.

\- Ouais, bah la je voulais juste venir te faire coucou. Alors… coucou!

Le plus vieux ricana légèrement et leva la main en signe de réponse.

\- Mais je vais devoir y retourner avant qu'elle voit que je suis partit. Mon père à essayé de la raisonner, mais je crois que j'en ai jusqu'au mois prochain.

Déçu, le brun cessa de sourire et baissa la tête. Sa soirée du lendemain allait être annulée finalement.

\- Je vais te reconduire, répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Oh non! Je refais le même chemin inverse, si elle me voit passer par la porte d'entré elle va se poser des questions, dit Naruto en levant la fenêtre pour passer par celle-ci pour aller se placer sur le petit toit qui se plaçait en-dessous.

\- Fait attention, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke, accourant à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Le blond s'accrocha à la fenêtre un mit un pied sur la plus grande branche de l'arbre qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il marcha en se tenant au tronc puis aux autres branches et finalement, arriva l'autre côté sans blessure, au grand soulagement du plus jeune.

\- Tu vois! En un seule morceau.

\- Ouais c'est ça, mais je te dis, la prochaine fois je te pousse en bas! Dit Sasuke d'un air menaçant. Il avait eu peur. Juste un peu.

\- Tu ferais ça? À moi? demanda Naruto d'un air vexé en mettant dramatiquement une main sur son cœur.

\- Usuratonkachi, grommela le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'autre ricana et tint la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte pour dire une dernière chose à son ami :

\- T'inquiète, demain, on va quand-même aller voir Cendrillon!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'affiche le plus large sourire qu'il pouvait faire, regardant ainsi son meilleur ami et ses yeux brillant à la lumière de la lune qu'il pouvait voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cette simple affirmation allait le faire rêver pendant la nuit, il en était certain.

\- Tu es certain que ta mère va…

\- Si c'est toi, elle n'aura rien à dire. De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je passerai par chez toi sinon.

Sasuke ricana une dernière fois et ferma la fenêtre sans rien répondre et quand il vit son ami en faire de même, il lui murmura des lèvres : _Tu es cinglé! _Il ne put lire sur ses lèvres ce que le blond ne lui avait répondu, mais il savait que ça devait être quelque chose de stupide. Parce que Naruto était idiot.

Mais c'était _son _idiot et il l'aimait. Terriblement…

OoOoO

**De Naruto à 12h32 : Je passe te chercher à 17h00, on va souper avant le film!**

**De Sasuke à 12h33 : C'est gentil de m'avoir avertit avant!**

**De Naruto à 12h39 : La spontanéité égaye nos journées! **

**De Sasuke a 12h40 : Euh… Shakespeare sors de ce corps?! **

**De Naruto à 12h42 : :)**

Le brun ricana en déposant son cellulaire sur la table de travaille où il dégustait son déjeuné en attendant que son professeur arrive. Ils avaient quelques petites choses à mettre au point ensemble avant d'être enfin libre pour la fin de semaine. Il espérait que l'adulte ne le garde pas trop longtemps à sa disposition, car il aurait aimé pouvoir voir sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, un message lui fut envoyé. Avec le sourire en croyant que c'était encore son meilleur ami, il vit un texto envoyé par Sakura. Il sourit quand-même, mais légèrement déçu, puis il le lut.

**De Sakura à 12h50 : Alors, on fait quoi ce soir?**

Il se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant d'avoir oublié de lui parlé de ses plans avec Naruto et alors qu'il allait lui répondre franchement, une tête argentée entra dans le bureau.

\- Alors, Sasuke, à qui t'envois des messages comme ça? Encore à Naruto?

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Si quelqu'un pouvait se venter de se mêler de ses histoire d'amour, c'était bien son professeur et ami de la famille du blond.

\- Non, M. Hatake, c'est à mon ami Sakura que je parle.

\- Ah bon! Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par Iruka… Ça allait bien vous deux, dit le plus vieux d'un air sournois en posant sa besace sur le bureau à côté de lui.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil, soudain intéressé par cette conversation.

\- Comment ça?

Kakashi sourit sournoisement et répondit derrière son masque de chirurgien qu'il portait, malgré qu'il ne soit pas chirurgien, ni même docteur ou professeur de science :

\- Ah et bien, je ne sais pas moi. Va falloir que je demande à mon mari.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air que l'adulte avait prit en parlant de son amoureux. Ayant assisté à leur mariage à l'âge de 15 ans, le couple de jeune marié avait été un peu comme son modèle _gay. _Il les voyait souvent quand Naruto l'invitait chez lui et qu'ils étaient présent et maintenant qu'il avait l'argenté comme professeur, il en entendait parler constamment. Le brun ne pouvait se cacher qu'il était très jaloux de l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre, depuis si longtemps. Peut-être que ça allait lui arriver. Tôt ou tard, peut-être que son meilleur ami se réveillerait.

\- Bref, je suis venu simplement pour te dire que t'avais ton après midi. Je n'ai rien à te faire faire aujourd'hui et de toute façon, j'avais envie d'être cool et te laisser ton vendredi de libre.

\- Mais… mais on n'avait pas…

\- Non! Enfin, si, mais j'ai préféré nous faire prendre congé en travaillant demain à la place. Cette après midi, je vais avec Iruka voir un film, avoua le plus vieux en se grattant le derrière de la tête les joues rougissantes.

Sasuke ricana en se levant l'air satisfait. Comme ça, il pourrait aller voir sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- D'accord, donc on se revoit lundi?

\- Ouais! À lundi, répondit l'argenté en reprenant son sac pour sortir de la pièce, Oublie pas de fermer à clef!

\- Ok, répondit-il simplement, occupé à ranger ses affaires.

En chemins vers la sortit de l'université, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de répondre à sa meilleure amie. Il attendit alors d'arrivé à l'extérieur et après avoir enfilé rapidement son manteau, il lui écrit :

**De Sasuke à 1h17 : Je suis désolé, je vais être prit ce soir avec Naruto. On va au cinéma.**

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à sa voiture le temps que la jeune femme lui réponde :

**De Sakura à 1h21 : Ah! C'est vrai, il t'avait invité la semaine dernière. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait te laisser tomber, encore.**

L'air frustré, Sasuke se plaça devant son volant et avant de démarrer, il prit le temps de bien finir sa conversation avec la jeune femme qui venait de piquer ses nerfs.

**De Sasuke à 1h22 : Pourquoi tu dis ça?!**

**De Sakura à 1h22 : Oublie. On se verra dimanche. :)**

**De Sasuke à 1h22 : Ouin. C'est ça. Bye!**

Il lança son portable sur le siège côté passager et grogna mentalement pour lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours dire du mal du blond. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

_Fait chier… _Se dit-il intérieurement avant de mettre le contact dans sa voiture pour enfin rentrer chez lui pour se préparé à sa sortie avec son meilleur ami. Sortie, qui ne se passerait pas du tout comme prévu.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ont aimé... Plus il y a de review... plus la suite arrive vite ;)  
**

**À bientôt! Peut-être... xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Re coucou tout le monde! Merci pour toute vos bonne review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. ^^

Ce chapitre est le début de... comment dire... la total dépression. xD Je sais que ça ne vous encouragera peut-être pas à lire, mais... Bon, j'espère que vous voudrez lire quand-même :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Malgré-tout...

* * *

**De Sasuke à 16h27 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Le brun devait avoir fait 100 fois le tour de sa chambre depuis qu'il y était monté pour se changer une heure plus tôt. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se désennuyer et il avait donc décidé d'envoyer un message à Naruto pour savoir s'il serait près à partir un peu plus tôt. Il espérait simplement que rien n'avais changé. Alors qu'il allait redéposer son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir regarder l'écran de celui pendant cinq minutes, celui-ci vibra enfin.

**De Naruto à 16h32 : Je me prépare à sortir. Pourquoi?**

Il ricana et décida de jouer un peu avec le blond comme celui-ci avait l'habitude de faire avec lui.

**De Sasuke à 16h32 : Ah bon?! Et où vas-tu comme ça?**

**De Naruto à 16h33 : Je vais faire la fête avec Kiba et les autres. J'aurais aimé t'invité mais…**

Prit de court, le brun regarda l'écran de son téléphone d'un air outré et brisé. Les sensations dans son cœur s'étaient soudainement changées en frustration et désespérance. Comment le blond avait-il put lui faire ça…

Alors qu'il était près à lancer son téléphone contre le mur, celui-ci vibra de nouveau. Ne lui ayant pas laissé de temps de répondre, le plus jeune lui avait renvoyé un message qui disait :

**De Naruto à 16h36 : Avoue, je t'ai eu!**

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir grand et se plissèrent ensuite de frustration quand il relu la phrase de Naruto._ Je t'ai eu…_

**De Sasuke à 16h36 : Usuratonkachi! **

**De Naruto à 16h37 : Ahah! J'arrive dans cinq minutes! À bientôt ;)**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était trop mélangé dans ses émotions pour en être capable. Il se sentait outré que le blond lui ai fait une blague qu'il avait prit aussi personnel, mais son cœur n'avait put s'empêcher d'être soulagé quand il allait apprendre que malgré tout, il allait voir sa tendre moitié dans quelques minutes à peine.

Il soupira et termina de se préparer. Après-tout, que pouvait-il faire de plus?

OoOoO

Sasuke sortit de sa maison, le cœur léger et heureux. Il avait très hâte de voir son meilleur ami et aussi de sortir de sa maison où il était seule depuis le matin, quand sa mère était finalement repartit pour rejoindre son père de l'autre côté du globe. Il soupira en mettant son écharpe après avoir fermer la porte de la demeure à clef. Il allait descendre les marches de béton pour aller retrouver à maison de Naruto de l'autre côté de la pelouse, quand il vit le plus jeune sortir de chez lui.

\- Hey! Salut voisin, cria celui-ci en voyant Sasuke.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et allait le rejoindre quand celui-ci lui fit un signe de s'arrêter.

\- ATTENDS! J'arrive, dit-il avant d'entrer dans sa voiture pour la démarrer et sortir de son entrée.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et s'avança dans l'allée qui allait le mener jusqu'au trottoir. Il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et attendit que le blond se gare devant lui, attendant qu'il monte. Ce qu'il fit.

\- J'aurais très bien pu marcher jusque chez toi, dit-il s'assoyant côté passager.

\- Mais voyons, c'est un bien trop long chemin. Et quand on invite quelqu'un au cinéma, c'est normal de venir le chercher comme une princesse.

\- Usuratonkachi! J'ai l'air de Cendrillon? Soupira le plus vieux attachant sa ceinture et levant les yeux en l'air désespérément.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu serais plus Blanche-Neige!

\- Franchement!

Naruto éclata de rire, tentant d'échapper au coup de Sasuke lui fit sur l'épaule, mais sans succès.

\- Alors. Prêt?

Le brun sourit et regarda le jeune homme à côté de lui, d'un air entiché et tendre.

\- Oui. On y va.

OoOoO

\- Deux billet s'il-vous-plait!

\- Attends, je peux payer mon en…

\- Non! Tu as déjà payé le souper, c'est assez.

\- J'avais des coupons.

\- Bah moi aussi, répondis Naruto en sortant les deux billets que Sakura lui avait donnés pour son anniversaire.

Le plus vieux ne put qu'accepter, mais un peu à contrecœur puisque ça lui faisait très plaisir que son ami veulent lui faire plaisir. Il aimait qu'il pense à lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande salle du cinéma et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'asseoir, une jeune femme vint interpeler le plus jeune.

\- Naruto?! Tu n'es pas avec Sai?

Le blond se retourna d'un air légèrement mal vers Sasuke et il se gratta le derrière de la tête avant de répondre :

\- Hey! Salut Ino! En faite je… Non. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Le blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils en souriant et s'approcha de l'Uchiwa d'un air sournois.

\- Salut beau gosse. Alors, c'est quoi ton…

\- C'est Sasuke et il est gay! Répondit sèchement le plus jeune d'un ton protecteur qui fit frissonner le brun.

Il s'était figé pour le regarder d'un air surpris. Serait-il jaloux? Ça y ressemblait.

\- Oh! Eh bien désolé de dérangé surtout, répondit la jeune femme, je vais y aller.

\- C'est ça. Bye Ino.

\- Je dirai salut à ton _petit ami _de ta part, dit celle-ci, le dos tourné et repartant vers le fond de la salle retrouver ses amies.

Naruto fronça des sourcils d'un air frustré et il prit son ami par le bras pour le tirer dans l'allée où ils allaient entré l'instant plus tôt. Ils s'assirent vers le milieu de la rangé, là où ils faisaient face au grand écran en toile du cinéma et Sasuke continuait de fixer le plus jeune qui continuait d'être outré par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la dite Ino, qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se foutait totalement. Mais pourquoi le blond avait-il réagit ainsi?

\- Naruto? Dit-il doucement tentant de ne pas le froisser.

\- Quoi?!

Il ouvrit grand les yeux au ton violant qu'il avait employé pour lui répondre.

\- Est-ce que ça…

\- Je hais cette fille! Coupa Naruto fixant l'écran des yeux d'un air maussade.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Elle a tous les mecs qu'elle veut et elle s'en prend à… à…

Sasuke anticipa trop ce que le blond allait dire. Ou même avouer. Mais ça finit par le décevoir. Encore une fois.

\- Tu vois. Elle me déteste parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Sai et qu'il est avec moi. Je la vois toujours rôdé autour de plein de garçon et ça m'énerve qu'elle soit… Comme ça.

Tristement, Sasuke détourna la tête. _Alors c'est pour __**lui **__qu'il disait ça. Pour son petit ami. _

\- Oh… mais c'est toi que… Sai… à choisit. Alors c'est toi qui es gagnant. Non? Dit-il la tête légèrement baissé en jouant avec ses mains.

Il ne put alors pas voir le regard que Naruto lui fit par la suite en disant :

\- Oui… tu as sûrement raison.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le voir, les lumières commencèrent à tomber, montrant ainsi que le film allait commencer. Naruto se mit alors à sourire en regardant l'écran et il étendit ses bras sur les sièges qui se dressaient à côté du sien, venant ainsi en placer un derrière la tête de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte de ce que le blond avait fait, mais ce fut quand le film avait entamé sa moitié et qu'il sentit le bras de Naruto être carrément dans son cou qu'il se mit à frissonner et à se demander si c'était voulu, ou si ce n'était qu'une erreur de la part de son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait se douté qu'il allait prendre le geste d'un autre regard. Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir, parce que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien dit de ce qu'il ressentait et même s'il le savait, est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose? Ça, il ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

OoOoO

\- C'était _trooop _bien!

Le plus vieux ricana et hochant la tête de chaque côté négativement et d'un air faussement désespéré. Ils étaient sortis du cinéma depuis un moment déjà, mais Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer en à parler alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour.

\- Oui, ça fait cent fois que tu le répète, dit-il d'un ton monotone, mais sans cacher un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai aimé le plus? Dit l'autre toujours aussi enjouer.

\- Quoi, encore? Ria l'Uchiwa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai adoré les liens qu'il y avait avec le film d'animation. Le nom de personnage, le carrosse… ou quand elle chante en donnant à mangé au poulet!

\- Content que t'es apprécié, dit Sasuke regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Toi? T'as aimé?

\- Certain, c'est quand même un Disney.

Naruto ricana à son tour, surprenant légèrement l'Uchiwa qui fit vexer.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi tu ris?

\- Je sais pas. Même si je te connais comme personne, tu n'as toujours pas les façons d'un gars qui regarde des films pour enfants.

_Je te connais comme personne… _Ce fut la seule chose qu'il retint de ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Ça réchauffa son cœur et il sourit en coin en regardant le blond.

\- Merci quand même, dit-il faisant semblant d'être vexé.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Naruto mal à l'aise en se mordant la lèvre.

Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui lui sourit en tournant la sienne.

\- T'inquiète. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, dit-il en lui envoyant un regard tendre.

L'autre détourna immédiatement le regard et le retourna sur la route. Le plus vieux en fit de même et fixa l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la voiture en repensant à sa soirée et sans être capable de lancer quelques petits coups d'œil à Naruto qui se concentrait sur la route en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison du plus jeune peu de temps après. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Le brun était réticent à faire les premiers pas et à l'invité chez lui, de peur qu'il lui refuse et il préférait suivre les conseils de sa meilleure ami qui lui avait dit de se laisser désiré. C'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Alors je…

\- On se dit bye? Dit-il en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il vit la déception dans ses prunelles océans. Voulait-il réellement qu'il ne parte pas?

\- Bon, d'accord. Je vais rentrer, sinon ma mère va me tuer.

Sasuke soupira, mais en souriant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas lui dire qu'il souhaitait qu'il vienne faire un tour à la maison?

\- Okay, on se reparlera…

\- Demain?

Il sourit.

\- Oui. Demain, dit-il l'air tendre.

Puis il se sépara, se donnant leur accolade habituelle. Le plus vieux marcha le cœur léger jusqu'à chez lui et entra sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il enleva son manteau, ses soulier et monta pour se mettre en pyjama. Enfin, il enfila plutôt un simplement bas de pyjama, étant confortable seulement en ayant le torse nu et les pieds à l'air.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, pensant qu'il pourrait se mettre le film d'animation de Cendrillon, mais il se ravisa et remonta plutôt dans sa chambre pour aller s'étendre. Il avait eu une dure semaine, et se coucher allait lui laisser la chance d'appeler Naruto le lendemain et lui demander de venir écouter le film avec lui.

Il se coucha, se rappelant les bons moments de la soirée et s'endormant avec ses images qu'il se créa lui-même de Naruto et de lui, coller l'un contre l'autre au cinéma, devant le film de la petite servante victime d'injustice par sa belle-mère et ses deux belle sœur. Lui-même pouvait la comprendre, il était aussi la victime d'une injustice. Celle que donnait l'amour…

OoOoO

_**I'm all out of love... I'm so lost without you... **_

Sasuke grogna dans son sommeil en se retournant dans son lit.

_**I know you were writhe… believing for so long…**_

Il continua de tourner et de tourner, jusqu'à ce que la musique qu'il entendait le réveille complètement. Il se redressa et fixa sa table de chevet. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, mais après un petit moment, il ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta sur son portable. Il aurait dût se rappeler que cette sonnerie de téléphone était celle qu'il avait mit quand son meilleur ami l'appelait.

\- Allo? Allo?!

\- Sasuke?

_Dieux merci, je ne l'ai pas raté. _

_\- _Tu… tu m'as appelé?

\- Oui je… je suis désolé de t'appeler à cette heure…

Sasuke tourna la tête et fixa son réveille matin. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Oh! Eh… ce n'est rien. Je t'assure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Un léger silence s'en suivit, où le brun se demanda ce qui se passait avec son ami. D'après l'air qu'il donnait, il semblait troublé.

\- Je… est-ce que je peux venir te voir?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les frottas pour tenter de se réveiller et de réfléchir comme il fallait. Naruto voulait venir le voir à cette heure? Pourquoi refuserait-il?

\- Bien…bien sûr.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup Sasuke…J'arrive dans deux petites minutes.

\- À…à bientôt! Répondit l'autre, désarçonné en raccrochant.

Il se redressa et daigna au moins se mettre un t-shirt pour accompagner son pyjama. Il avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement puisqu'il était à moitié endormit, mais il allait quand-même faire de son mieux pour comprendre ce que son meilleur ami lui voulait.

En descendant les escaliers, il entendit déjà celui-ci cogner à la porte. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller déverrouiller celle-ci, afin de le laisser entrer. Aussitôt, qu'il vit son air, il savait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

\- Naruto, est-ce que ça va?

Celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser faiblement les épaules, ne regardant que le par terre du devant de la demeure. Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise et perdu.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dût. Je vais retourner chez moi, dit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Non attends! L'arrêta le plus vieux en tendant son bras dramatiquement.

Naruto se retourna et quand son regard croisa celui de Sasuke, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette lueur dans ses deux grands yeux bleus. Que ce passait-il pour qu'il ait l'air si triste, si désespéré et si abîmé. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoi que ce soit. Puis le brun, trouvant la situation peu confortable, décida de tiré doucement sur le bras de son meilleur ami pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

\- Allez, viens! Il commence à faire froid.

Le plus jeune le suivit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer tristement au passage. Ils s'avancèrent tout deux, après que Sasuke ait fermé la porte, vers le salon où ils décidèrent de s'installer confortablement, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sofa. Sasuke le regarda un instant, toujours confus du pourquoi son ami l'avait appelé à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait envie de lui demander, mais préférait attendre qu'il fasse les premiers pas. De toute façon, il se sentait trop fatigué pour parler.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke, souffla de nouveau le plus jeune en baissant tristement la tête.

\- Arrête donc te t'excuser et dit-moi ce qui se passe, grommela l'Uchiwa en levant les yeux au ciel. _Dieu que je suis fatigué… _

\- C'est…c'est vraiment idiot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu...

Naruto passa nerveusement sa main dans son cou, puis étira celui-ci en penchant sa tête contre le rebord du divan tout en fermant les yeux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher alors de regarder longuement sa nuque d'un air envieux. Il ne pu ensuite que lever les yeux vers sa joue, puis ses lèvres. _Je dois vraiment aller me coucher…_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

\- C'est Sai, soupira le blond, on a rompu.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. _Alors… c'est pour ça qu'il est… c'est pour… __**lui…**_

\- Ino m'a vu mettre un bras par-dessus tes épaules au cinéma ce soir. Tu imagine la suite. En sortant, elle l'a immédiatement appelé et ensuite il m'a envoyé un message pour tout m'expliqué que c'était finis.

Naruto avait parlé en regardant le sol d'un air vide et sans émotions. Le brun ne put alors comprendre si celui-ci était réellement peiné par sa très récente rupture. Quoi qu'il se doutait qu'il devait être peiné, parce que sinon, pourquoi aurait-il eu un air aussi perdu depuis son arrivé?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de poser délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami en détresse, même s'il ne pouvait cacher son propre désespoir. En étant quand même fatiguer, il se colla à Naruto comme s'il voulait s'endormir et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et une main vint atterrir sur sa cuisse.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où tout ce que le brun fit, était de sentir la douce odeur qu'avait le cou de Naruto, alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux venaient lui taquiner le front. Il soupira d'aise en ouvrant les yeux et en les abaissant pour regarder sa main.

Il trouva tout à coup que celle-ci était placée beaucoup trop haut sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait même pas repoussé. Surpris, il fronça des sourcils légèrement et monta légèrement ses yeux plus haut et ce qu'il vit le surpris à un tel point qu'il se figea avant de frissonner de tout son corps.

_Il est bandé…_

L'excitation monta en lui comme une flèche alors que plusieurs choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. De un, il était fatiguer, de deux, il n'avait put faire son _exercice _avant le coucher et en plus, il ne pouvait croire que son ami était excité à cause de lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour ça? Il y réfléchit et se demanda si ça n'était qu'à cause de sa main qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse. Mais après, il réfléchit avec sa tête qui reposait dans son cou depuis un moment et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur. Et en plus, Sasuke pouvait se l'avouer, il était loin d'être laid.

Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit par la suite, mais il commença gentiment à bouger son pouce contre la cuisse du blond. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour le repousser, fermant simplement les yeux avant d'appuyer sa tête derrière lui. Le plus vieux se mit à frissonner encore plus quand il décida de frotter la paume de sa main contre le jean de son ami. Il était fatigué et ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais tant que Naruto était bien, ça lui était égal.

Après quelques instants, sa main monta le long de sa cuisse et se glissa légèrement vers l'intérieur, venant ainsi se frotter contre la bosse durci du plus jeune, que Sasuke pouvait entendre respirer fortement. Le son qu'il émettait incita encore plus le plus vieux à continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire et à prendre quelques initiatives hâtées, comme monter sa main jusqu'à sa fermeture éclaire et lui défaire sans rien demander.

Sans réfléchir et sans pensé aux conséquences que tout ça allait probablement engendrer et ne suivant que son instinct, Sasuke pénétra sa main dans le pantalon de Naruto et vint empoigner gentiment son sexe à travers son boxer. Il fit quelque vas-et-viens et continua un moment avant de s'arrêter pour passer sa main complètement en-dessous du vêtement pour continuer.

Il entendait la respiration de son meilleur ami s'accéléré au fur et à mesure que sa main se hâtait sur son sexe en manque. Le plus vieux était tellement perdu, tellement troublé de ce qu'il était en train de faire qu'il tenta de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Naruto qui était excité par lui. Par _ses_ caresses.

\- Mmrr…

Naruto s'était racler la gorge en gémissant et en se crispant contre sa main. Le brun gardait les yeux fermé et continuait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, serrant de sa droite le bras du plus jeune qui se mit tout d'un coup à frissonner fortement contre lui. Il était sur le point de jouir et Sasuke le savait. Il accéléra alors encore plus ses mouvements et continua de souffler dans le cou de son ami, l'amenant ainsi à la jouissance qui lui fit perdre légèrement le contrôle. Il tomba sur le côté, se couchant ainsi dos contre le sofa et faisant ainsi retiré la main de son meilleur ami de son pantalon avant de l'attiré contre lui, le souffle court.

Le plus vieux était tellement confus de ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il se laissa faire et se coucha contre Naruto, les yeux toujours clos et encore plus fatiguer que plus tôt.

\- Je…

\- Oui? Demanda Sasuke espèrent que le blond parle.

\- Bo…Bonne nuit, dit simplement celui-ci avec la voix saccadé.

Le cœur tout aussi palpitant, il frissonna, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, puis il répondit la voix troublé, mais avec une pointe de bonheur :

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Puis ils se perdirent dans les bras de Morphée. Sur le divan, ne réalisant pas la grave erreur qu'ils venaient de faire. Autant pour leur amitié, que pour l'amour que Sasuke avait envers le plus jeune.

OoOoO

La lumière du matin l'aveugla tellement et ça même s'il avait les yeux fermer, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les plisser fortement avant d'enfuir la tête contre sur ce qu'il s'était endormit la nuit dernière. Ou devrait-on dire, sur _qui _il s'était endormit.

Sentant que la surface sur laquelle il était couché n'était pas un lit moelleux, mais qu'il trouva tout aussi confortable, il ouvrit les yeux, se faisant ainsi aveugler pendant quelques secondes par les rayons du soleille qui passaient par la fenêtre du salon. Il leva le bras et cachait la lumière, puis baissa finalement la tête vers le corps de Naruto qui était toujours endormit sous lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea, se rappelant l'évènement précédent. Naruto lui avait envoyé un message la nuit dernière parce qu'il était peiné de s'être fait larguer par son petit ami. Et lui qu'avait-il fait?

_\- _Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Murmura-t-il tentant de se retirer de son meilleur ami d'un geste honteux.

Aussitôt, deux bras l'agrippèrent et le retint contre lui. Son cœur rata un léger battement quand il regarda le visage du blond illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique.

\- Reste, dit doucement le plus jeune, ne faisant que sourire, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sasuke ne put résister à ce visage brillant et joyeux et il se recoucha doucement et maladroitement contre son torse, plaçant sa main sur sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Ils étaient étroits sur le divan, mais ils étaient bien, _très_ bien. Tellement que le brun ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur de Naruto qui battait contre son oreille. Les jambes étaient entremêler les unes entre les autres et le bras du plus jeune tenait son corps pour l'empêcher de basculer par terre. Sasuke ne pensa pas avoir déjà été aussi bien dans sa vie, que dans les bras du blond. Dieux qu'il l'aimait. Si seulement…C'était réciproque…

\- Sasuke?

Il leva la tête et le regarda le cœur palpitant de frisson. Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, peut-être que…

\- Oui? Demanda-t-il doucement en replaçant sa tête confortablement contre le torse du plus jeune.

Il ferma les yeux et appréhenda la suite.

\- Ce… ce qui s'est passé. Cette nuit…

Tout s'emballa en lui. Était-ce enfin le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Naruto allait-il enfin tout lui avouer et pourrait-il enfin être heureux?

\- Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer?

Surpris, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en se figeant de nouveau. _Recommencer?_

\- Enfin, c'est juste si… si tu le veux, spécifia le plus jeune avant d'émettre un léger rire nerveux.

_Si je le veux? Bordel… oui._

Lentement et sans avertissement, le brun fit descendre sa main le long du torse de Naruto, acquérant tout les frissons que celui-ci fit lors de son passage et il la descendit pour commencer à frotter contre sa bosse matinale. Il entendit son meilleur ami émettre un léger gémissement de bien être et c'est-ce qui l'incita à continuer. Enfin il pouvait le toucher comme il le voulait. Le caresser et l'aimer. Pourquoi s'en passerait-il? N'était-ce pas le blond qui voulait que tout continue dans ce sens? Ça prouvait certainement qu'il ne voyait pas le brun qu'en ami. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire, qu'il l'aimait pour autant.

OoOoO

\- Tu veux des œufs ou des crêpes?

\- Les deux est-ce que ça fait?

\- Usuratonkachi! Soupira Sasuke en sortant les ingrédients désiré de frigo après avoir lancer un regard désespéré vers son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient debout depuis environ une heure et le plus vieux commençait à souffrir du manque de conversation à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Naruto, lui, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuait d'agir comme il le faisait avant et même si Sasuke préférait largement ça, il aurait au moins voulu comprendre ce que ça allait signifier pour _la suite._

\- Alors, des pancakes, répondit plus sérieusement le plus jeune, assis bien confortablement à table, regardant le brun cuisiner.

Celui-ci acquiesça et commença à préparé le mélange, toujours sous le regard troublant de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait fait et il pouvait encore moins croire que le plus jeune voulant continuer. C'était loin de lui déplaire, surtout que juste en y repensant, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enflammer et de…

\- Tu rougie drôlement, Sasuke. À quoi tu pense? Dit sournoisement le plus jeune.

\- Quoi?! Je rougie pas, de quoi tu parle? Répondit l'Uchiwa qui c'était perdu dans ses pensés trop profondément.

\- C'est ça, attention, tu vas gerber dans le mélange. C'est pas du vrai lait ça!

\- Usuratonkachi! T'es dégueulasse!

\- Parle celui-ci qui m'a…

Un long silence s'en fit où les deux jeunes hommes ne purent même pas se regarder dans les yeux tellement ils étaient gêner. Le malaise dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le brun n'amène les crêpes à son meilleur ami qui daigna enfin dirent quelque chose.

\- Putain Sas'ke! Tu fais les meilleurs déjeuné de la terre! Après avoir englouti une crêpe entière

Le plus jeune ricana en souriant et se mit à manger à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au malaise qu'il venait d'y avoir entre lui et son meilleur ami. _Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. _

Mais pour ça, il allait devoir oublier ce qui s'était passé et passer à autre chose. Mais en sera-t-il capable?

OoOoO

\- _BIBIBDIBOBIDIBO! _

Sasuke se retint le plus qu'il le pu pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais en vint, avec l'air que le blond donnait en imitant la bonne fée marraine, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffé avec amplification, se tordant contre le sofa du salon.

\- HEY! Arrête de rire de moi et tais-toi, c'est mon moment préféré du film, répondit le blond en poussant sa main devant son visage, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit bien confortablement sur le divan, regrettant sa place initiale qui était appuyé contre le corps de son meilleur ami. Tout c'était passé normalement, malgré le malaise qu'ils avaient eu le matin même en reparlant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le brun avait été bien clair avec lui-même sur ce propos : Jamais il n'allait recommencer et ça même si son meilleur ami lui demandait. Sauf s'il lui avouait enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps déjà.

Ils avaient passé la journée à flâner dans la maison et avait même diné ensemble avant de s'installer Cendrillon en animation en mangeant du popcorn, dont le blond ne s'empêcha pas de lui en lancer quelques grain quand il avait du mal à rester en place à la fin du film. C'était tout à fait son genre : commencer à regarder quelque chose bien tranquillement, sans pouvoir le terminer parce qu'il était née _hyper_ hyperactif.

Quand le film se termina, le plus jeune se leva et d'un air sérieux, il dit :

\- Je vais y aller, demain on a un déjeuné en famille avec Kakashi et Iruka.

\- Ah! D'accord, pas de problème, dit l'autre ne tentant de ne pas montrer son air déçu.

Il s'était levé à sa suite pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il le regarda mettre son manteau et ses souliers avant qu'il ne le regarde lui-même dans les yeux en se redressant.

\- Bon, j'y vais, dit Naruto en lui ouvrant ses bras pour qu'il vienne lui faire une accolade.

\- Tu diras salut à tes oncles pour moi, dit Sasuke en souriant quand les bras de son meilleur ami entourèrent son cou et ses épaules.

\- Pas de problème.

Avec normalité, le câlin aurait dut se terminé là, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air de personne qui avaient envi de se lâcher, alors, avec aisance, le plus vieux posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira d'aise en respirant son odeur.

Puis, soudainement et spontanément, son cœur s'enflamma et se mit à battre la chamade comme elle l'avait fait ses deux dernier jour aux moments où ça avait dégénéré. Son bas ventre frissonna et il perdit alors sourire, serrant ses bras plus fortement dans le dos de son meilleur ami. _Il avait envi de recommencer…_

Alors qu'il sentait Naruto frissonné sous lui, il perdit légèrement le contrôle et se redressa légèrement, mais tout ça, en poussant délicatement et lentement le corps du plus jeune contre le mur derrière lui. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Sasuke, la conscience en fuite, leva ses mains vers son manteau, venant simplement le lui détaché.

\- Sasu…

\- Attends juste un peu… ça ne sera pas long, assura le brun, ne regardant que ses mains descendre la fermeture éclaire de son manteau avant de descendre ses mains encore plus pour venir attaquer celle de son pantalon.

\- Tu vas pas…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de l'Uchiwa entourait son membre pour venir le caresser doucement et longuement. Il soupira en frissonnant de son corps, puis ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Le corps du plus vieux était toujours presser contre le sien et sa tête se concentrait sur sa nuque que le brun avait follement envie d'embrasser. _Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça…_

Sa main s'agita de plus en plus vite, imaginant ses lèvres contre la peau douce du blond. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de penser que les bras de celui-ci lui agrippaient fermement les siens, retenant un gémissement de bien-être.

\- Bo…Bordel…

Sasuke fondit sous se bruit qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme qu'il désirait ardemment. C'est ce qui le fit continuer ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapidement, l'amenant ainsi pour une troisième fois en 24 heures, dans les vapes de l'orgasme qu'il avait crée de sa propre main.

Il attendit que le blond se vide complètement avant d'arrêter tout mouvement et de retiré sa mains, le rhabillât ainsi de son pantalon et rattachant son manteau, sans oublier de bien replacer son écharpe. Naruto avait toujours le regard perdu quand le brun le regarda d'un sourire béat pour lui dire d'un ton qui lui paru très sensuelle :

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les encra dans ceux de l'Uchiwa d'un air ébahi, mais il ne dit rien de plus et ne lui fit qu'un sourire avant de sortir de la maison.

Une nouvelle fois secoué, Sasuke ferma la porte, la verrouilla et s'appuya contre le bord de la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au plancher où il s'assit, plaçant ses deux mains sur son visage d'un air honteux.

\- Bodel, pourquoi j'ai encore fait ça…

Le cœur battant et le corps frissonnant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre la porte et d'allonger ses jambes avant de pouvoir soulager lui-même l'érection qu'il avait engendré en branlant son meilleur ami une troisième fois en deux jours. Il savait que ce n'était pas saint de faire ça en plein milieux de son entrée, les lumières toute allumer et assit par terre, mais était-ce pire que de le faire à son meilleur ami que l'on aime depuis toujours, ne demandant rien en échange et sans en parler? Il ne le croyait pas non plus.

OoOoO

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça…

Sasuke rougissant en se remémorant les deux jours qui précédait son dimanche. Il se mordit la lèvre et répondit à sa meilleur ami :

\- Écoute, je… c'est comme si mon corps avait réagit par lui-même sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça s'appel les hormones, Sasuke, mais ça, tu dois les contrôler.

\- Mais je n'avais jamais fais ça avant. Enfin, oui, avec le mi… Argh! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Demanda le plus vieux mal à l'aise.

\- T'avais jamais branlé quelqu'un avant?

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'enflamma tellement que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ricané à l'air embêter de son meilleur ami. Il était rare qu'il laissait par à ses émotions et à se qu'il pensait, mais elle le prenait quand il l'appelait pour lui dire quelque chose d'important. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accouru chez lui le dimanche après midi pour venir écouter ses troublantes révélations dont elle était maintenant très exaspérée.

\- Non… mais ça fou quoi?! Demanda le plus vieux frustré en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Rien sur le fait que tu n'avais aucune expérience sexuelle pour le moment, mais…

\- Hey, je suis quand-même pas une sainte-ni-touche qui connais rien non plus, se défendit Sasuke avant de se taire pour écouté la suite de la phrase de son amie.

\- Mais… la pire chose que tu aurais pu faire, c'est exactement de travailler tes expérience sur l'homme que tu… _Apprécie un peu trop…_ et qui est en plus ton meilleur ami.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- C'est évident!

\- Qu'est-ce qui est évident?!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel d'un air de plus en plus exaspéré. Ne comprenait-il donc pas l'erreur monumental qu'il venait de commettre?

\- Sasuke… il faut que tu comprennes que Naruto… eh ben c'est un homme et même s'il est gay, il en est un quand même!

\- Et puis? Moi aussi! Répliqua le plus vieux d'un air frustré ne comprenant toujours pas le point de vu de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, toi… bah toi excuse-moi de le dire, mais tu as un côté un peu plus… efféminé…

\- Pardon?!

\- Attends! Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Le brun s'écrasa sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa sa main contre son front d'un air incompréhensible. Il grommela pour lui-même : _C'est ça que je fais depuis le début… _Avant de laisser finalement la jeune femme terminer ce qu'elle avait à exprimé.

\- Je sais que toi, ce que tu as fait, c'est avec du sentiment. Tu avais très envie de le faire depuis longtemps et c'est avec appréhension que tu l'as fait. Mais Naruto…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, Naruto? Brusqua le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien… lui… il va peut-être juste penser que c'était… juste du plaisir.

\- S'en était!

\- Peut-être, mais lui, il ne le verra peut-être pas avec des sentiments. Et là, ça va recommencer, encore et encore, puis il ne va venir que pour ça à la fin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- C'est un homme. Ils sont tous pareils.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas des sentiments pour moi hein? Se frustra encore plus le brun en se dressant sur sa chaise.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne te l'aurait pas dit avant?

Sakura commençait elle aussi à voir un ton plus violent.

\- Peut-être qu'il… qu'il ne veut pas… je sais pas. Il pense peut-être que moi je ne ressens rien.

\- Franchement! Comme si personne ne le voyait. Tu le vois dans ta soupe et quand tu le regarde, même le pape pourrait voir à qu'elle point tu le désire. On dirait que tu crois que personne ne sait que tu l'aime, mais la seul personne qui se tue à faire le con et à ne rien avoué que t'es amoureux, c'est _toi, _s'écria la jeune femme d'un ton direct et secouant.

Le brun ne dit plus rien, prenant un air monotone et outré, il attendit quelques instant pour fixé sa meilleure à qui il n'avait plus du tout envie de se confier. Il était tellement fâcher sur ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il se leva, perdant ainsi le contact de son regard et lui tournant le dos pour marcher jusqu'aux escaliers. De là, il lui cria :

\- Je monte dans ma chambre, n'oublie pas tes affaires avant de partir.

Puis il monta, se foutant complètement du temps que Sakura prendrait avant de partir de chez lui. La seule chose qu'il voulait, était de se retrouver tout seul. Parce que la seule personne qui pouvait l'aidé à démêler les problèmes dans son cœur était lui.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il alla directement s'effondrer sur son lit, mettant un bras devant son visage. Il soupira et grommela pour lui-même : _C'est tellement chiant l'am…_

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il pensa pendant un instant que ça serait certainement Sakura, jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse un instant en se rappelant qu'une autre personne devait le contacté _bientôt. _

Il prit son appareil et remarqua avec joie que le message qu'il avait reçu venait en faite de nul autre que son meilleur ami. Il s'était ennuyé de recevoir des nouvelles de lui tous les jours et en était nullement habitué. Enfin, il commençait à l'être de nouveau.

**De Naruto à 14h29 : Iruka te dit salut et Kakashi te dit de ne pas être en retard lundi. Je trouve qu'il est mal placé pour demander ça… Il est arrivé une heure après qu'on ait commencé à prendre le petit déjeuner. :P **

Sasuke ricana et lui répondit :

**De Sasuke à 14h31 : Ouais, je le reconnais bien là.**

Il commença alors une longue conversation en message texte avec le blond, oubliant totalement qu'il venait de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, tant qu'il était en contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

OoOoO

\- Encore et encore des devoirs…

Sasuke se parlait à lui-même grommelant des insultes à ses professeurs qui le submergeait de devoirs sachant très bien qu'il aurait mieux à faire comme : se reposer. Mais il ne devait pas se plaindre puisqu'au moins, il était aisément capable de tout faire à temps et même très rapidement. Il était très rare qu'il finissait avec une note en bas de B. il soupira quand même de mécontentement en tentant de résoudre un problème de mathématique que Kakashi lui avait demandé de résoudre, malgré qu'il soit au moins trois niveau au-dessus du sien. Malgré –tout, il réussit à le terminer et à finir ainsi ses travaux. Enfin, seulement les plus plaisant, puisque le pire était à venir. Il devait faire une rédaction sur un roman d'amour qu'il avait lu en cours de littérature, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait plus envie d'exprimé ses opinions sur celui-ci, puisqu'il avait déjà assez de mal à exprimé sa propre histoire qu'il avait, sans qu'il n'est à s'exprimer sur celle d'une autre.

Il soupira et décida d'éparpiller les idées qu'il avait mit en place pour ensuite les remettre en place et en faire un texte de mille mots. Seulement, au moment où il commençait réellement à se concentré, un bruit vint le faire se sortir de ses pensées et il dirigea immédiatement la tête vers sa fenêtre, là d'où était arrivé sa distraction.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant que c'était Naruto qui venait de cogné à sa fenêtre comme il l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt, quand ils avaient recommencé à se revoir ou à se parler à tout les jours. Il sourit et se leva pour aller lui ouvrir, sachant que s'il attendait plus longtemps, le blond ne risquerait de tomber et de se faire mal. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il tenta de garder monotone même s'il était très heureux de voir le plus jeune.

Celui-ci pénétra dans sa chambre et, sans gêne, marcha jusqu'à son lit pour s'y asseoir confortablement.

\- Je viens te voir! Pourquoi? Répondis-t-il comme si tout n'était qu'une évidence.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et il reprit sa place initiale, à côté du blond, assit en indien sur son lit devant ses feuilles de devoirs.

\- Je te dérange? Demanda Naruto s'appuyant derrière lui à l'aide de ses deux bras.

\- Non, je commençais simplement un travail que j'ai à remettre dans deux semaines.

\- Wow, tu prends de l'avance.

\- C'est mieux que d'être en retard.

\- Ouais, vu comme ça.

Sasuke continua son travail sous l'œil de son meilleur ami qui ne le distrayait point. Il avait déjà eu l'habitude de faire ses devoirs en sa compagnie. Ça s'était à l'époque où ils allaient au lycée ensemble. Il ne vit pas le plus jeune se pencher pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit et il fut donc très surpris, mais quand même assez touché, quand il l'entendit lui dire :

\- C'est vraiment émouvant ce que tu écris.

\- Je parle du livre _The note book._

\- On dirait que t'écris une lettre d'amour, dit le blond d'un air intrigué.

Le plus vieux sentit son cœur vibrer encore une fois. _S'il savait…_ son inspiration ne venait que de lui. Il ne pense même pas s'être basé sur le livre pour faire ce devoir.

\- C'est vraiment mignon, continua Naruto.

\- Merci.

Il ne vit pas son ami insisté son regard sur lui, et quand il tourna la tête pour le regarder, celui-ci ricanait légèrement.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! demanda directement Sasuke l'air titillé.

\- C'est juste que… je regarde tout ces devoirs et ça me décourage juste en les regardant.

\- Je travaille, c'est tout.

\- Pff… Au moins moi, j'ai pas de devoirs.

\- Tu dois quand même avoir d'autre cours pour avoir ton diplôme de policier.

\- Ouais, mais ils se bassent plus sur la force que sur le mentale.

Sasuke ricana et ne pu s'empêcher de cracher :

\- Eh bien je suis désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi? Demanda le plus jeune confus.

\- De savoir d'avance que tu vas couler ton cours, dit le brun avant de rire de nouveau en regardant Naruto en coin pour voir sa réaction.

Celui-ci ne fit qu'un visage outré, ouvrant la bouche et grand les yeux, avant de dire démesurément :

\- Monsieur l'intello se croit peut-être supérieur?!

\- Hey, je suis pas intello! Se défendit l'Uchiwa.

\- Intello!

\- Arrête!

\- Intello!

\- Tu veux te battre?

\- Man…

Sasuke fronça des sourcils puis le blond en ricanant lui expliqua.

\- Battre… man… Batman?!

\- Ahah, ria faussement le plus vieux en retournant vers ses devoirs, tu te crois peut-être drôle. Bref, tu es plus marrant que tu n'es fort, ça c'est certain.

Ne voyant pas l'air suspicieux que son meilleur ami lui lança, Sasuke continua à faire ses devoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains venir lui attraper le bras et la taille, faisant ainsi tomber toutes ses feuilles sur lesquelles il avait tant travaillé.

\- HEY! QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

\- JE T'AI EU!

\- BORDEL!

Tout d'un coup, Naruto l'emprisonna de ses bras dans son lit et il tenta de se débattre en vain, mais il était vrai que le blond était plus fort que lui. Mais il n'abandonna pas et se débâta pendant un long moment où ils ne purent s'empêcher de se chamailler joyeusement et riant quand ils se faisaient mal mutuellement en pinçant où en donnant quelques coups amicaux.

À bout de souffle, le brun triomphant par la manque de motivation du plus jeune qui se retrouva couché sous lui, le sourire béat aux lèvres et continuant de ricaner. Seulement, ils remarquèrent rapidement dans qu'elle position ils étaient maintenant placé et c'est là que le plus vieux s'arrêta de rire et fixa les yeux océan de son meilleur ami d'une façon plus sensuelle et plus profonde.

Mal à l'aise et craignant de faire encore une gaffe, il se déplaça et alla s'étendre à ses côtés. L'autre ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, ce qui compliqua les choses. Les mêmes frissons dans son bas ventre ne purent s'empêcher de s'étaler comme une goute de colorant dans un verre d'eau claire. Très rapidement, ses pulsion le fit souffrir et sentent sa mains près de la cuisse de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de la monter délicatement sur celle-ci. _Bordel de merde…_

Il se ravisa et ramena sa main contre lui. Il ne devait pas faire ça et même s'il en avait très envie, il repensa aux conseilles de sa meilleures ami. _«Eh bien… lui… il va peut-être juste penser que c'était… juste du plaisir.» _Il soupira et ferma les yeux en tentent de résister à ses pulpions, mais le pire arriva. Il se dit à lui-même que peut-être que Sakura avait tort et que Naruto pensait peut-être plus qu'à un simple plaisir. Pourquoi banderait-il alors s'ils ne les voyaient qu'en simple ami? Est-ce qu'il banderait pour Shikamaru ou Sakura s'ils lui feraient ça? Certainement pas. Il flancha et sa main monta le long de la cuisse du blond, venant ainsi attraper la bosse qui était déjà bien présente et dur dans son pantalon. _C'est tellement chaud… _gémit-il intérieurement quand il entendit les doux sons discrets de Naruto, qui commençait à sortir de sa bouche au fur et à mesure que la pression dans sa main s'intensifiait.

Et il ne s'arrêta pas là. Comme les trois autre fois, se ne fut que le commençant de ce qui allait créer la perte du brun. Parce que ce qu'il ne savait pas que, malheureusement, le pire n'était qu'à venir. Peut-être aurait-il dût écouter Sakura, finalement…

OoOoO

_\- Sasuke?_

_Mm…_

_\- Hey oh! Sasuke?! _

_Mm…Dodo…_

\- On se réveille!

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de son professeur l'interpeler. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'était pas en classe, mais bien en train de diner dans la salle où il allait travailler avec l'argenté tout l'après-midi avant de retourner chez lui pour une bonne fin de semaine mérité.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Tu m'as l'air exténué.

\- Kakashi, je suis désolé je… j'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci.

\- Faut dire que Naruto te garde éveillé!

_Oh ça! Tu tombe dans le mile…_

\- Non, j'ai juste beaucoup de devoir ces derniers temps.

C'était quand-même un peu vrai. Toute la semaine, il était arrivé chez lui et commençait ses devoirs. Par contre, au moment où il était près de termine, il recevait soit un message, ou soit la visite de celui-ci qui venait pour le voir _passer du temps avec lui. _Sauf que ça c'était terminé encore et encore de la même façon. Le brun ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, s'était plus fort que lui. Mais en même temps, voir que son meilleur ami ne le repoussait pas, ne lui donnait que la volonté de vouloir continuer encore et encore. Sauf qu'aussitôt qu'il partait, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses propres occupations et il se couchait à des heures impossible.

\- Ah ça! J'y suis passé moi aussi, crois-moi et ça ne peux aller que de pire en pire, répondit le plus vieux préparant ses affaire pour le travail.

\- Merci de m'encourager.

\- Je ne te mens pas au moins.

_Tu dois avoir raison…_

Sur ce, Kakashi lui laissa le temps de terminer son déjeuner avant qu'il ne lui demande de l'aider avec les préparations des cours à venir et la correction des derniers examens. Ils allaient devoir y passer tout l'après-midi et ça, Sasuke en étant bien désespéré, puisque la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, était Naruto.

À un moment de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de prendre un pause, question de se relaxer les neurones, puis le plus jeune eu envie de poser une question légèrement indiscrète à l'argenté.

\- Dit-moi, Iruka va bien?

Il vit les joues de l'adulte légèrement rougir avant que son visage n'affiche un grand et sincère sourire. Le brun pouvait voir l'amour dans les yeux de son supérieur et ça lui rappelait la manière dont il avait lui-même l'habitude de regard son _bien aimé._

\- Et bien… il va très bien, pourquoi tu demande ça?

\- Pour rien. Je… je pensais juste à un truc.

\- À quoi?

\- Je me demandais… comment vous vous êtes connu?

Il plissa les yeux et avait posé sa question avec une certaine réticence. Il avait envie d'avoir quelques petites confirmations sur ce qu'il croyait de l'amour et il n'en fut pas déçu avec l'histoire que l'argenté lui raconta par la suite.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais dit? Le plus vieux ricana en s'assoyant confortablement pour commencer, En faite, j'arrivais à ma première année d'enseignement ici, alors qu'Iruka, lui, était à sa dernière en tant qu'étudiant. Il a été mon premier assistant et pour être honnête, on ne s'aimait pas vraiment.

\- Sérieux?

\- Ouais. J'étais du genre arrogant et lui il voulait tout contrôler, mais il était trop bon dans son travail que je me devais de le garder. Après, au fur et à mesure que l'année continuait, notre relation à évoluer et quelque temps avant la remise des diplômes, il est arrivé un évènement dont je t'épargnerai les détailles, mais je me suis rendu compte que… c'était de l'amour.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté en émettant un _Ooooh… _silencieux. Il trouvait ça vraiment touchant.

\- Et après?

\- Bah, j'étais certain que c'était réciproque, mais dans un sens, je ne pouvais rien dire, ni demander puisqu'il était mon élève. Ça n'aurait pas été convenable. Alors j'ai attendu et attendu. On se voyait toujours pendant ce temps, mais quand il a eu son diplôme au lieu de lui serrer la main, je l'ai embrassé et… On a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Le brun sourit le cœur léger. Il comprenant tellement ce que le plus vieux ressentait et se voyait très bien dans la relation que son tuteur avait eu il y a si longtemps. Il voulait et il croyait que son histoire à lui pouvait aussi bien se terminer que la sienne puisqu'il y avait déjà un plus à sa relation avec Naruto : Ils étaient meilleur ami depuis toujours. Et comme Kakashi l'avait dit pour Iruka : Lui aussi était certain que ses sentiments était réciproque. Il était certain que Naruto ne pouvait pas simplement le voir qu'en ami. Mais, peut-être était-il un peu trop sur?

Heureusement pour lui, son travail fut bref et il pu revenir chez lui, passant par un restaurant pour s'apporter de quoi diner. Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner et préférait profiter de ses temps libre. Il avait fait tout ses devoirs pendant le diner en prévision de la fin de semaine où il se doutait qu'il allait être occupé, comme le dernier. Enfin, il le croyait.

Huit heures arriva bien vite et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Naruto. Il était certain que celui-ci l'aurait appelé pour qu'ils se voient, mais il avait eu tort. S'il aurait sût, il n'aurait pas refusé l'invitation de son ami Shikamaru au cinéma. Lui qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment déjà. En faite, il n'avait vu personne en dehors de Naruto depuis près d'une semaine. À l'exception de Sakura, mais encore là, ils s'étaient disputés et ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis.

Il soupira en s'assoyant sur son lit. Pourquoi était-il aussi emmerdé? Il aurait dût savoir que son meilleur ami avait mieux à faire que de venir passer une simple soirée chez lui un vendredi soir pour simplement regarder des films. À cause de ses attentes, il était maintenant déçu et n'avait rien à faire.

Il se coucha sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et il ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour enfin se relaxer et prendre du temps pour lui.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il était prêt à s'endormir, son téléphone émit un bruit de vibration sur sa commode. Conscient que ça devait être le blond, il étendit son bras et lu son message, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière.

**De Naruto à 8h33 : Mes parents t'invite à diner demain soir. Tu vas venir?**

**De Sasuke à 8h33 : Je sais pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment quelques choses de prévu en fin de semaine. **

**De Naruto à 8h34 : D'accord, je vais leur dire que tu accepte. Tu es dans ta chambre?**

**De Sasuke à 8h34 : De un, j'ai pas encore dit oui et de deux, ouais, je suis dans mon lit. Pourquoi?**

**De Naruto à 8h34 : Je ne voyais pas de lumière. **

Aussitôt, le brun se leva, ouvrit sa lumière et leva le rideau de sa fenêtre pour ainsi voir le blond qui le regardait de la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre en texto qu'il vit son meilleur ami lui envoyer autre chose avant de coller son téléphone à son oreille. Comme il s'y attendit, son appareil à lui se mit à sonné, émettant la chanson de Air Supply qu'il avait mise en sonnerie pour Naruto. Il sourit et répondit.

\- Oui allo?!

\- Hey! Salut Sas'ke. Ça fait un bail.

\- Usuratonkachi!

Il vit par sa fenêtre, son meilleur ami ricané et lui envoyer un clin d'œil qui le fit ricaner, puis un sourire sérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux océan. Le plus vieux anticipa très bien la suite.

\- Ça te dit que je vienne faire un tour? Lui demanda le plus jeune au téléphone.

Sasuke frissonna, puis sourit tendrement avant de fermer le téléphone sans répondre. Il regarda le blond raccrocher à sa suite, mais avant que celui-ci ne parte déçu, il lui fit un signe de la main, lui disant de venir le rejoindre.

\- Oui. Je veux que tu sois près de moi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même quand il regarda le plus jeune sortir par sa fenêtre afin de venir le rejoindre, comme le ferait Romeo pour aller rejoindre sa Juliette sur le balcon qui les séparaient. Seulement, pour eux, c'était déjà clair, c'était l'amour. Tandis que pour lui et le blond, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Même beaucoup plus…

OoOoO

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ais accepté de venir diner avec nous!

\- Ça me fait plaisir aussi, Mme. Uzumaki.

Sasuke et Naruto était partit en milieu d'après-midi pour aller chez ce dernier. Ils avaient dormit ensemble la nuit derrière, après que le brun l'ait invité chez lui la soirée précédente. Ils n'avaient pas fait que jouer sur le iPod du plus vieux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

\- Sasuke, s'il te plait, appel-moi Kushina! Ça fait tellement longtemps que toi et Naruto vous vous connaissez. Et en plus, ta mère et moi avons toujours été de merveilleuses copines.

Ils étaient tous assit ensemble pour manger, les parents devant les deux ados qui prenait place de l'autre côté de la table. Minato, qui restait toujours aussi silencieux était devant Sasuke, tandis que la rousse servait tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de son fils. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils en même temps que son meilleur ami et ils se regardèrent d'un air confus avant de regarder Kushina d'un visage qu'émendant des explications.

\- Sérieusement? Dit le plus jeune.

\- Bien sûr! J'ai même tenu ce jeune homme dans mes bras alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. N'est-ce pas Minato. Tu t'en rappel bien?

\- Évidement chéri, répondit le blond souriant à sa femme.

\- Mais… j'étais où moi? demanda Naruto autant ébahi que Sasuke qui se sentait légèrement intimidé.

\- Toi tu étais encore dans mon ventre. Je devais être près de 7 mois de grossesse quand Mikoto a accouché de toi, Sasuke.

La rousse regarda l'hôte de son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Naruto l'imaginant à l'âge d'un an. Il devait être terriblement mignon. Enfin, certainement comme il l'était aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne nous rajeunis pas ça, hein Minato?

\- Mais voyons, vous êtes toute jeune madame Uzumaki, ne put s'empêcher de complimenté l'Uchiwa.

\- Ooh! Merci Sasuke. NARUTO! ENLÈVE TES COUDES DE SUR LA TABLE! Cria soudainement Kushina en regardant son fils.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et leva les bras en l'air d'un air désespéré.

\- Maman! Râla-t-il. Franchement c'est pas grave.

\- Hey! Ne rouspètes pas si tu veux avoir le droit de sortir en fin de semaine, pointa du doigt sa mère d'un air menaçant.

Alors que celle-ci s'assoyait tranquillement à table pour manger et qu'elle commençait à parler à son mari, Sasuke avait vivement tourné la tête vers le plus jeune d'un air surpris et outré.

\- T'es encore punis? Lui murmura-t-il pour ne pas que les adultes ne l'entende.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment chiant. Ça va faire quoi… une semaine déjà? J'en peux plus, j'ai hâte de sortir et d'aller voir Kiba, râla de nouveau Naruto avant de continuer de s'empiffrer dans son repas.

Sasuke tourna de nouveau la tête vers le blond, surpris par ses dires. Il lui fut presque impossible de manger, puisque plusieurs choses venaient de le titiller récemment et il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Si Naruto était puni depuis le party, alors ça voulait dire que…

Il ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur et fixa un point mort d'un air perdu en s'avouant la triste vérité.

_Tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'un… divertissement…_

Mais oui, si le plus jeune aurait pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il y aurait certainement été. Il n'aurait sûrement pas passé sa semaine avec son meilleur ami. Sasuke baissa la tête tristement vers son assiette et soupira.

_Un bouche-trou, voilà ce que je suis… Rien de plus…_

OoOoO

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Le plus vieux haussa des épaules et s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami avant d'enlever ses bas, près à aller se coucher. Le blond l'avait invité à dormir et même s'il était légèrement contrarié, il n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser. Sauf que contre toute attente, Naruto avait réussit à décelé une part de frustration dans sa manière d'agir.

\- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Répondit l'autre monotone en détachant sa chemise pour enfiler son pyjama.

\- Sasuke, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chicotte, dit le plus jeune se changeant lui-même devant le plus vieux, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le brun soupira en se retournant pour changer ses pantalons. Il ne fixait plus son ami qui était en train de changer le sien. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas se retenir avant de lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Et il _devait _en parler parce qu'il voulait savoir la vérité.

\- C'est à propos de… ta _sanction _de cette semaine, dit-il en se retournant, la chemise complètement déboutonné.

\- Ouais? Demanda Naruto les sourcils froncer et en boxer.

L'autre prit une grande respiration avant de lever les bras au ciel et en s'assoyant sur le lit sortant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Eh bien je me sens vraiment _poche _de n'avoir été que ton bouche-trou toute la semaine. Je croyais tout ce temps que t'avais juste envie de me voir et de… Quoi?!

\- T'es jaloux ou quoi? Demanda Naruto un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- Quoi?! Eh non… en faite… argh tu m'énerve. Usuratonkachi. Certain que je suis jaloux, Usuratonkachi. Tu passe plus de temps avec Kiba qu'avec moi.

\- Mais on se voit tout les jours depuis…

\- Depuis que t'es punis! Voilà, point. J'ai compris.

\- Bordel que t'es chiant quand tu veux rien comprendre! S'énerva Naruto en s'assoyant à côté de lui les bras croisés.

Sasuke aurait dût être troublé de le voir lui répondre ainsi, mais il était bien trop furieux lui-même pour ne rien répondre.

\- Et toi? Tu te pense moins chiant que moi? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as laissé sans nouvelle pendant deux mois. Meilleur ami, tu parle, soupira le plus vieux croisant ses bras à son tour contre sa poitrine.

Il avait envi de frapper, de courir chez lui et de pleurer dans sa chambre. _Je suis tellement pathétique… _se dit-il les larmes aux yeux. En même temps, il était vraiment troublé sur un point. C'était sa première vrai dispute avec le blond, puisque jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés sur se ton. En écoutant le silence qu'il avait causé, il se demanda si ses paroles avaient secoué quelque chose en Naruto. En effet, c'était bien le cas, puisque celui-ci avait maintenant la tête baissée vers ses mains avec lesquelles il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer nerveusement. Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils en voyant que son ami avait l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Tout à coup, il se sentit mal. Après-tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils venaient de s'engueuler ainsi. C'est lui qui était jaloux et imbécile, pas Naruto. Enfin, il avait ses tort, mais pas cette fois-ci.

\- Écoute… je suis déso…

\- Non. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui suis désolé, coupa le plus jeune relevant la tête pour montrer un regard intense à son meilleur ami, je suis vraiment un égoïste.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi le blond venait de se traiter ainsi, mais il décida de se rapprocher pour lui faire comprendre que s'était lui le problème, mais Naruto ne voulu rien comprendre et le coupa de nouveau pour lui dire :

\- C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du ne pas te parler pendant tout ce temps… je… j'étais juste un peu perdu et j'avais besoin de m'évadé quelques temps, mais je te jure que chaque minutes qu'on a passé ensemble ses derniers temps et ça même s'ils ont eu lieu à cause de ma punition, eh bien je ne les échangerais contre rien au monde.

Sasuke s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa bouche formant un o, il regardait Naruto d'un air brouillé. Pourquoi ne savait-il jamais réellement ce qu'il pensait? Il avait l'impression qu'il lui mentait, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de croire que le plus jeune ressentait réellement quelque chose pour lui. Après ses paroles, il ne pouvait qu'encore plus confondu avec la réalité.

\- Tu… tu es vraiment sérieux?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Sasuke, je… tu es…

Il le regarda dans les yeux, appréhendant la suite. _Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas?_

\- Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke fit un léger sourire en coin et baissa la tête avant de la relever. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était déçu, au contraire, il était vraiment heureux. Heureux de voir que tout n'était pas qu'à sens unique finalement.

\- C'est bon à savoir, dit-il avant de ricaner.

L'autre rit à son tour et il sourit à son ami avant de lui dire :

\- Je suis fatigué. On devrait aller se coucher.

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

Sur ce, ils se glissèrent dans le lit en dessous des couvertures et immédiatement, comme il l'avait fait la veille, Naruto ouvrit ses bras au brun pour qu'il vienne se blottir confortablement contre son torse. Par contre, être couché ne signifiait pas nécessairement _dormir. _

\- Ta mère est vraiment chouette avec moi.

\- Ouais, avec toi. Moi je la trouve plutôt chiante.

\- Déménage si tu n'es pas content, répondit Sasuke fermant les yeux avant d'inspiré la bonne odeur que dégageait son meilleur ami. Dieu qu'il aimait être dans ses bras.

\- J'y songe sérieusement! Mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas de colocataire.

\- Kiba est pas libre lui?

\- Non. Il habite déjà avec son ami Shino. Ils sont meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Un peu comme moi et toi.

\- On ne se connait pas depuis aussi longtemps, Usuratonkachi.

\- Peut-être pas, mais c'est tout comme. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

Sasuke vibra à ses paroles. _S'il savait ce que ça me fait…_

\- Oui… tu as raison.

Un petit silence s'en fit où le brun se mit à respirer fortement, n'ouvrant les yeux que pour voir où sa main était placer contre la hanche de son meilleur ami. Dans un moment, il savait que le silence allait tomber complètement et que se serait le temps de faire de qu'il faisait depuis une semaine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il allait devoir demander au blond avant d'agir sur certain point, puisqu'il avait une petite idée en tête. Il y pensait depuis la nuit derrière, mais il avait préféré attendre à ce soir précisément. Ce soir où ça allait faire une semaine que tout avait commencée.

\- Hey, mais j'y pense, dit Naruto l'air d'avoir eu une idée complètement géniale.

\- Ouais? Soupira le blond de fatigue. Il avait presque hâte que tout se termine pour qu'il puisse dormir.

\- Pourquoi on ne déménagerait pas ensemble?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et recula légèrement la tête. Il était outré, mais quand même assez touché de cette proposition à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé.

\- Je… je sais pas. Pourquoi?

\- Bah! C'est évident! On se connait depuis six ans maintenant et…

Sasuke sourit mentalement. Juste le fait qu'il se rappel du nombre d'année depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- … et pour vrai, ça serait vachement une bonne idée. On fait quand-même pitié à 18 ans d'encore habité chez nos parents.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis bien chez moi. En plus y a jamais personne alors je trouverais ça idiot de payer un appartement alors que j'ai déjà une maison pour moi seul.

\- Dit comme ça…

\- Mais… tu as peut-être raison. Avoir un chez moi serait vraiment bien. Peut-être pas dans un mois au deux, mais y penser n'est pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit le plus vieux aimant l'idée d'habiter avec son meilleur ami et de le voir tout les matins et tout les soirs et ce chaque jours de la semaine et chaque mois de l'année. _Bordel c'est ça que je veux!_

\- Cool. J'espère que je serai le premier à savoir quand tu vas vouloir déménager. J'en peux vraiment plus de me faire gronder par ma mère.

\- Tu m'en reparleras quand t'auras de quoi payer la moitié d'un logement, ricana le plus vieux bougeant les épaules pour être plus confortable.

\- Je peux aisément me trouvé un job! C'est pas le problème! Se vexa Naruto outré.

\- Ouais. Parle celui qui a prit des cours qu'il n'a lieu qu'en après-midi pour pouvoir se lever à onze heures.

Le blond ricana, mais sans rien rajouter. Sasuke savait que c'était parce qu'il avait raison et lui tort. Il sourit et se coucha plus confortablement contre le blond qui avait finit lui aussi par s'étendre convenablement. Un petit moment passa où le plus vieux se répétait les belles paroles que l'autre avait dit à propos de leur amitié. Il était tellement heureux qu'il faillit oubli ce qu'il voulait faire avant de dormir.

Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers le bas-ventre du blond. Il pu y voir le sexe de Naruto à travers son pyjama et il se mordit la lèvre. L'envie venait de lui prendre tout à coup et lentement, bien lentement, il descendit sa main jusqu'à cette partie du corps qui appartenait à son meilleur ami et qu'il avait envie de caresser comme il le faisait si bien depuis une semaine maintenant.

Mais il avait envie de plus et, ça, il devait demander à Naruto avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, il passa sa main en-dessous de son pyjama et empoigna son sexe pour le caresser longuement. Il entendit les petits murmures de bonheur qui sortirent de la bouche du plus jeune et il profita de se moment de faiblesse pour se redresser légèrement et remonter vers son cou, où il nicha sa tête et, surtout, ses lèvres. Il vint doucement embrasser la nuque du plus jeune et il le sentit alors vibré sous son baiser qui avait été léger comme une plume.

\- Sasuke, murmura le soumis, les yeux fermer.

Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau et voyant qu'il commençait à se tortiller de plus en plus, il se redressa et approcha son visage du sien. Il remarqua une légèrement réticence venant du blond lorsque leur visage se retrouvèrent à deux centimètre l'un de l'autre, mais voyant la manière dont il respirait, il savait que ce n'était pas en mal. Il se mordit la lèvre et demanda, toujours sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait avec sa main :

\- Naruto?

\- O…Oui?

\- J'ai envie d'essayer un truc.

Le plus jeune dégluti difficilement toujours en gardant les yeux fermé, puis il répondit faiblement :

\- Ça dépend quoi…

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement pervers avant de se mordre de nouveau la lèvre et de murmuré dans l'oreille du blond d'un ton agace :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer ça.

Le plus jeune frissonna tellement que le brun le sentit contre sa peau qui était coller contre la sienne. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire et sur quel ton il venait de le faire. _Bordel qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, parce que son corps continuait d'agir seul, descendant légèrement afin que ses lèvres se retrouve face à son torse qu'il embrassa doucement, très doucement en descendant toujours aussi lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au membre bien tendu du blond qu'il avait finalement sortit du vêtement. Il faisait noir, mais il pouvait bien le voir à quelque centimètre de son visage. Il hésitait maintenant et il devenait nerveux. Comment allait-il faire ça au juste? Il avait envie, mais comment le faire? Il ne voulait quand même pas faire une gaffe et faire mal à Naruto à qui il ne voulait que donner du plaisir en se satisfaisant lui-même. Parce que oui, même si rien ne lui était rendu physiquement, il trouvait ça atrocement plaisant.

D'instinct, après avoir fermé les yeux, il approcha le sexe de Naruto devant sa bouche et après avoir prit une grande expiration, l'avala complètement bougeant ainsi sa tête de haut en bas et serrant les lèvres pour l'entourer complètement.

Les bruits que fit Naruto quand il l'avait prit en bouche lui valu tout ce stresse. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour gémir réellement ayant créé après quelques mots incompréhensible, un juron très compréhensif.

\- M…merde…

Il continua de le sucé avec plaisir, sortant quelques fois son membre pour le lécher de toute sa longueur avant de le reprendre tout en le masturbant. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais ça semblait fonctionné vu la manière dont le plus jeune bougeait sous lui.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un début de semence de déverser dans sa bouche qu'il retira immédiatement par la suite, ayant peur de s'étouffer avec celle-ci. Il fit venir son meilleur ami en ne faisant que des vas-et-viens avec sa main alors qu'il goutait au bout de ses lèvres le peu de sperme de son meilleur ami qu'il avait eu. _C'est tellement bon et… bizarre en même temps…_

Quand il eu terminé, il se redressa et alla lui-même chercher des mouchoirs pour essuyer le blond qui était resté coucher sur le dos, toujours en transe. Il revint rapidement à ses côtés, après avoir remonté son bas de pyjama et se replaça où il était étendu initialement. Son corps vint se faire entourer par les bras de Naruto, toujours vibrant vu l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Alors que le brun croyait qu'il allait pouvoir dormir, le blond sortit de ses vapes et demanda d'un air béat et le souffle cours:

\- T'es certains que t'es vierge?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de donner une tape amicale à l'autre jeune homme.

\- Usuratonkachi! Bien sûr que oui, dit-il désespérer, mais amusé.

\- Alors… alors… comment tu…, Naruto soupira, ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase.

Le plus vieux sourit et se redressa pour regarder son ami qui tentait toujours de se reprendre de son orgasme.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je m'y prends assez bien? Dit-il agace.

\- Putain! Affirma simplement le blond sachant très bien que l'autre le regardait.

Celui-ci sourit de nouveau, heureux d'avoir tout fait comme il faut, puis alors qu'il allait se replacer, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de venir fixer une certaine partit du visage du plus jeune. Ses lèvres.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il approchant lentement son visage d'envie.

\- Oui? Demanda l'autre d'un ton sérieux.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux…

Il regarda son visage, ses joues, son nez, ses yeux clos, et de nouveau ses lèvres roses et fines. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser sans demander, alors pourquoi le demandait-il?

\- Je peux t'embrasser? Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres touchait presque celles de son meilleur ami.

Attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, il ferma lentement les yeux et sentit par son souffle, le blond murmuré lentement :

\- … N…Non.

Sasuke fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit les yeux et fixa tristement son meilleur ami d'un air outré et troublé. Il se sentit immédiatement tellement stupide qu'il faillit se lever en courant pour partir chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça allait montrer sinon ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto et vu ce qu'il venait de lui répondre, tout ne devait pas être complètement comme il l'avait pensé.

\- Oh… Ok, finit-t-il simplement par dire avant de se recoucher contre son torse, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

Il savait que le blond n'allait rien dire de plus et lui-même n'avait plus rien à dire. Il était tellement choqué. Il avait tellement cru que son meilleur ami lui aurait dit oui, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait faire avec un refus. Ce qu'il savait maintenant, était qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il venait de réalisé que, peut-être, sa meilleure ami avait raison. Tout n'était peut-être pas du tout la même chose pour Naruto que pour lui. Il pensait aux sentiments, alors que lui ne devait penser qu'à une chose… _Le sexe…_

OoOoO

_22 Octobre 2014_

_Il s'en est passé des choses en deux semaines. Ça oui! Je ne sais même pas comment tout expliquer. Au moins, en relisant ses quelques phrases, quand je serais plus vieux, je serais ce qui est arrivé. Je suis certain à 100% que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça. C'est impossible…_

Sasuke soupira en se couchant complètement dans son lit. Il avait eu envie de raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas appeler sa meilleure amie, puisqu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment et son meilleur ami lui, eh bien, il était concerné. Il ferma les yeux et se plaça confortablement en-dessous de ses couvertures. Le blond était partit depuis une bonne heure et il commençait à se faire vraiment tard, mais malgré tout, le plus vieux ne pouvait s'endormir. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller écrire dans son journal, mais en vain. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qui était en train de lui arrivé.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait dormit chez le blond après l'invitation à souper des Uzumaki-Namikaze. À la seule exception que le plus jeune venait chez lui tout les soirs et toujours pour la même chose et même si Sasuke commençait à être agacer de cette relation, comment pourrait-il se résoudre à repousser l'homme qu'il aimait? Il avait, pour une fois, un quelconque rapprochement qui s'éloignait d'une amitié normale. Pourquoi se plaindrait-il?

C'était simple, il ne savait pas si le plus jeune l'aimait et, surtout, il tardait de le savoir…

OoOoO

_Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser le blond contre la porte de l'entrée. Il pencha sa tête vers son cou et alla lentement l'embrasser en descendant de plus en plus bas. Naruto glissa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand il entreprit de le sucer, écoutant ses gémissements le titiller d'avantage. _

_\- Argh… Sasuke…_

_Il se redressa et regarda le blond toujours prit dans son orgasme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Sa front se posa contre le sien et il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait monter vers sa taille. Il frissonna au touché et se mordit la lèvre avant de dire d'un ton brisé :_

_\- Naruto… Je t'aime…_

_\- Sasuke… Je…_

_\- Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke? _

_Le brun bougea la tête en fronçant des sourcils, puis il reçu un gros coup sur l'épaule. _

\- Sasuke!

Vivement, il se redressa, essuyant le coulis de bave qui était sur sa joue.

\- Franchement, Sasuke. Monsieur Sarutobi donne son cours et toi tu dors?

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami Shikamaru qui partageait son cours de français et il le regarda désolé. Celui-ci semblait très troublé et même outré de l'avoir vu dormir en classe. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

\- Je… Dé… Enfin… J'ai très mal dormis, dit Sasuke en se secouant la tête.

\- Tu devrais écouter le cours, maintenant.

\- Je sais très bien, répondit-il bêtement à son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré avant de retourner son regard sur le prof d'un air ennuyé.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Comment avait-il put s'endormir pendant un cours? Il regarda à l'avant de la classe. Par chance, il était au début et, avec un peu de chance, leur enseignant ne l'avait peut-être pas vu. _Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose…_

Par chance, le vendredi il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la cafétéria et allait directement travailler avec son tuteur qui était assez tolèrent sur tout. Lui qui était la plupart du temps en retard que ce soit à leur rencontre ou pour remettre des devoirs, il n'avait pas le choix d'être agréent.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que prévu. Ça devait être dû au fait qu'il avait dormit pendant au moins dix minutes avant de continuer à écouter son professeur. Il n'avait pas perdu grand notion, mais il avait peu besoin d'explication pour bien travailler.

Il se dirigea à la cafétéria au moins pour aller se chercher quelques chose pour le petit déjeuner, puis gagna la salle où lui et Kakashi devait se retrouvé pour travailler cet après-midi. Surprise, quand il y arriva, il tomba nez à nez avec le mari de celui-ci qui sortait du bureau un sac à la main.

\- Hey! Sasuke, ça fait un bon moment qu'on ne s'est pas vue, dit le brun souriant en plissant les yeux.

\- Bonjour, Iruka. Oui, ça fait longtemps. Eh… Kakashi n'est pas là?

\- Alors il ne t'as rien dit?! Lui alors, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, soupira le plus vieux menant une main à son front de désespérance, nous partons en week-end et il m'attend dans la voiture en bas. J'en reviens pas qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

Sasuke ricana en replaçant son sac sur son épaule. Il souriait de un, parce qu'il était heureux de voir Iruka, et de deux, parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir son après-midi de libre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais y aller alors, dit-il pressé en espérant pouvoir retrouver son ami qu'il venait de laisser dans les escaliers du premier.

\- Passe une belle soirée, Sasuke.

\- Et vous un bon week-end.

\- Merci. À bientôt, dit Iruka envoyant la main en prenant, de son autre, le sac qu'il apportait avec lui pour Kakashi.

Notre brun s'éclipsa rapidement après lui avoir sourit en guise d'au revoir. Il voulait savoir si Shikamaru était libre pour l'après-midi, parce que la dernière chose qu'il avait envie était de se retrouver seul.

Par chance, ayant marché rapidement, il réussit à le rattraper à l'entrée de l'université. Il arriva à ses côtés et celui-ci le regarda d'un air surpris et confus.

\- Sasuke?!

\- Hey, tu fais quoi cette après-midi?

\- Tu n'es pas avec M. Hatake?

\- Non, il a annulé notre travail d'aujourd'hui. Alors, tu fais quoi?

Il remarqua un malaise chez l'autre garçon et il en conclu qu'il avait vraiment l'air stupide et bizarre. Jamais il n'avait demandé au brun de le voir en dehors des cours où ils passaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Il pouvait comprendre, il n'agissait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps.

\- En faite je… J'allais avec ma… enfin... avec Temari, bafouilla l'autre encore plus mal à l'aise en pointant la jeune femme qui l'attendait aux portes.

\- Oh… d'accord je ne vous dérangerai pas alors.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Shikamaru avant de partir levant la main à son ami pour le saluer, à lundi Sasuke.

\- À lundi, dit-il tentant de se montré aimable. Ce qu'il n'était pas très souvent.

Il soupira en tournant les talons. Il aurait put aller avec le garçon et son _amie,_ mais il savait très bien qu'en réalité ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, alors il ne voulait pas troubler la sortie des deux amoureux. Lui-même s'il aurait été avec son petit ami et que quelqu'un les auraient dérangé, il n'aurait pas été de bon humeur. Sauf si cette personne était Naruto, mais encore là, c'était impossible puisque…

C'est _lui _qu'il voulait pour petit ami…

OoOoO

Que faire? Qui appeler? Qui aller voir? Sasuke devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait personne et allait passer toute la soirée seul. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami l'appel pour venir _faire son tour. _

Il soupira et tira sur un rideau du salon pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il soupira de nouveau. Naruto allait l'appeler en revenant de sa sortie avec ses amis et il allait venir passer la nuit, puis le lendemain, il allait repartir et revenir le soir pour la même chose. Qu'allait-il donc faire pour ce sortir de ce cercle vicieux?

Il alla dans la cuisine, décidé à se préparer quelque chose à mangé. Ce n'était pas plaisant de cuisiner pour lui-même et il aurait préféré avoir quelqu'un pour diner avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son sandwich aux tomates, il allait la mangé seul, dans le salon, en regardant un épisode des Simpson. Comme à chaque soir.

Par chance pour lui, ses émissions du vendredi l'avait distrait jusqu'à au moins neuf heures. Rendu là, il savait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que son meilleur ami ne revienne à la maison puisque sa mère lui donnait toujours un couvre-feu de dix heures et il arrivait toujours un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir lui demander s'il pouvait rentrer plus tard. Comment il le savait? Eh bien, il le regardait faire depuis très longtemps, regardant par la fenêtre du salon.

Il décida de justement aller voir si le blond était sur le point d'arriver, mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se rendre à destination, son téléphone se mit à sonné. Il sourit en pensant que ça devait justement être Naruto. Mais pourquoi appelait-il au téléphone de maison? À moins que ça ne soit pas lui.

\- Allo? Dit-il en répondant.

\- Salut! Comment ça va, petit frère?

\- Oh! Itachi, c'est toi, dit l'air déçu du jeune Uchiwa.

\- Wow! On voit que quelqu'un est heureux de m'entendre, dit l'autre vexé, mais ricanant.

\- Je suis désolé, je… j'attendais l'appel de…

\- De Naruto?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en prenant un air bête. _Ce qu'ils sont chiant…_

\- Oui… De Naruto.

Il entendit son frère ricaner à l'autre bout du fil et alors qu'il allait répondre une quelconque insulte, il entendit du bruit venir de l'extérieur. Il décida d'aller voir en même temps qu'Itachi continuait de lui converser.

\- Je t'appelais juste pour t'avertir que…

Le brun tira les rideaux et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la voiture de l'ami de Naruto passer devant la maison. Elle semblait avancée et reculé alors que le blond tentait de sortir d'un air hilare. Sasuke leva les yeux d'un air désespéré, mais amusé, puis alors qu'il continuait de regarder l'extérieur en souriant, son grand-frère le fit revenir à la réalité en disant :

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'écoute?!

\- Hein? Oh! Désolé Itachi…

\- Bon… j'ai ton attention là?

\- Oui oui, dit Sasuke en repoussant le rideau du salon pour retourner dans celui-ci.

Il ferma la télé et s'assit confortablement sur le divan pour écouter son frère.

\- D'accord, alors, comme je disais, je t'appelais pour te dire que j'allais sûrement arrivé lundi pendant la journée.

\- C'est super! Dit-il d'un air monotone.

Il avait l'habitude de parler ainsi à son frère. Pourquoi lui donner le plaisir de voir qu'il était très content de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul la semaine suivante.

\- Mais je vais sûrement arriver pendant que tu vas être à l'école, donc on se verra le soir. Je commanderai quelque chose pour fête mon retour.

\- Oh… tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, dit le brun ne préférant pas manger un quelconque restaurant.

\- Ben non! Ça me fait plaisir, petit frère.

Celui-ci soupira en baissant la tête et il revint à Itachi ne pouvant rien dire de plus.

\- Tu sais quand maman et papa vont venir?

\- En faite…

Le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le brun l'arrêta.

\- Attends, quelqu'un vient de cogner à la porte, dit Sasuke s'approchant de l'entré.

\- Je vais te laisser, alors.

\- Okay bye!

Il raccrocha arrivant devant la porte qu'il ouvrit en vitesse. Son sourire s'agrandit rapidement quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Il l'attendait depuis déjà de longues heures et il ne manquait que lui pour égayer sa journée qui n'avait été que déception. Il ouvrit la bouche et ne put que sortir son nom en un murmure soulagé.

\- Naruto…

OoOoO

\- Mmm… Sasuke…

Le brun frémit de bienêtre en entendant son meilleur ami gémir son nom ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune s'échappait, mais tout de même, son nom sortait rarement de sa bouche quand il lui donnait du plaisir. Même après toute les fois où il l'avait fait.

Lentement, il dégagea le membre tendu de Naruto de sa bouche et descendit ses lèvres sur celui-ci pour ensuite les mener à ses testicules qu'il titilla légèrement.

\- Bordel, gémit de nouveau le plus jeune.

Sasuke sourit en ricanant légèrement, puis il continua sa douce torture qu'il faisait au plus jeune. Après une semaine de pratique, ils commençaient tout deux à être un peu moins timide par rapport à leur relation, mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de sentiment et l'Uchiwa ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir dans le silence de son meilleur ami.

Il remonta sa langue gentiment sur le sexe durci qu'il tenait dans sa main et la monta sensuellement en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci, gêné du regard que le plus vieux lui avait envoyé, se mordit la lèvre et coucha sa tête sur son oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Sasuke sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et cette fois-ci, il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose…

\- Sa…Sas'ke… Je… je vais…

Aussitôt, le brun prit son sexe complètement en bouche et le suça le plus fortement possible. Naruto cambra ainsi son dos et planta ses deux mains dans la chevelure du brun qui frissonna au touché, puis gémissant fortement en commençant à jouir, il cria :

\- Ah… Sa…Sasuke…

Il se déversa par la suite dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa qui avala le tout sans problème, se relevant ainsi par la suite et venant s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami en transe.

\- Bo…bordel… comment tu... dit celui-ci les yeux clos et le cœur palpitant.

\- Secret professionnel, dit le ton agace de l'autre garçon qui c'était appuyé contre son coude pour regarder la beauté du regard post-orgasmique du plus jeune.

\- Professionnel? Quoi t'es une pute?

\- Usuratonkachi! Bien sûr que non, t'es le seule avec qui j'ai fait ça.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand les yeux et mena une main à sa bouche. Il se sentit aussitôt tellement mal à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je… suis content de le savoir, ricana le plus jeune.

Encore plus surpris d'entendre ça, Sasuke fronça des sourcils, mais finit par sourire tendrement au blond qui ne pouvait le voir. Puis, il continua de le fixer, de plus en plus intensément et le cœur commençant à battre la chamade. Lui n'avait jamais pensé à son propre plaisir pendant qu'il en donnait à Naruto, sauf qu'à chaque fois, il se permettait après que celui-ci ait atteint son orgasme, de lui demander la même chose. Toujours la même question et toujours la même réponse. Allait-il enfin vouloir lui donner ce qu'il voulait?

Lentement, il se pencha vers son visage, se couchant à moitié contre son corps et il murmura lentement :

\- Naruto… est-ce que… je peux…

\- Non…

Il savait que le blond savait ce qu'il voulait lui demander, mais il ne désespéra pas.

\- Je peux t'embrasser, dit-il se mordant la lèvre et fermant ses yeux complètement.

\- Non, dit une nouvelle fois le plus jeune.

Sasuke soupira tristement, sentent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi… pourquoi Naruto lui disait de nouveau non? Pourquoi le rejetait-il? Ne ressentit-il pas la même chose pour lui? Il ne put s'empêcher de presser son front contre celui de son meilleur ami qui eu par réflexe de le prendre par la taille. Celle-ci frissonna au touché de la main forte du plus jeune et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre encore plus fortement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces frissons, dont il devait cacher l'existence, de ses palpitations dans son cœur, dont il ne pouvait parler, et des milliers de papillon dans son ventre, qui ne pouvaient pas s'envoler librement. Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher à Naruto ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il n'en pouvait plus du silence que celui-ci gardait. Il voulait savoir s'il l'aimait et il voulait l'entendre pour ensuite pouvoir laisser tout sortir, de crier au monde entier qu'il était amoureux. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait. Puisque cette fois-ci, rien n'allait l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et ce qu'il voulait, eh bien, c'était Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il la voix peiné.

\- Oui?

\- Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre encore plus fortement. Il avait du mal à sortir ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais put dire auparavant. Même pas à lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait enfin connaître la vérité et il voulait la connaitre, plus que tout. Il était certain, mais avait quand même peur de la réalité. Malgré tout, après quelque secondes d'attente, il ne put s'empêcher de murmuré :

\- Naruto… je t'aime…

Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et ne bougea pas, alors que le silence perpétuait. Est-ce qu'il devait prendre ça en bien ou en mal?

Tout d'un coup, son corps se fit relever par Naruto qui se redressait dans le lit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux alors que celui-ci le prenait par les épaules et d'un air ahuri, le blond dit :

\- Quoi?!

Oh merde…

\- Non! Non je n'ai rien dit, se reprit le brun d'un air apeuré en levant les mains.

\- Non… Sasuke, j'ai très bien compris!

Naruto se leva et replaça correctement son pantalon avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Le cœur de Sasuke se fendit en deux quand il entendit son meilleur ami murmuré pour lui-même :

\- Non… non tu ne peux pas… il ne faillait pas. Bordel…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le plus vieux avait murmuré ses mots qui se perdirent dans sa peine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune réagisse comme ça et il était perdu entre la surprise et la déception.

\- Je dois partir! Dit rapidement Naruto en s'approchant de la porte rapidement.

Le brun fronça des sourcils en changeant d'expressions. _Quoi?! _

\- Tu pense que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans aucune réponse?! Dit le brun en se levant du lit pour fixer son meilleur ami qui s'était stoppé devant la porte.

Il était maintenant frustré.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Demanda bêtement le plus jeune en tournant seulement la tête.

\- La vérité!

\- La vérité de quoi?! J'ai rien à dire. Vraiment….

Le cœur de Sasuke se brisa. Alors c'était donc vrai? Tout n'était et n'avait été que son ami dans sa tête depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tu… tu mens.

Naruto tourna la tête et fixa la porte pendant que le brun se mit à s'acharner dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça! C'est impossible tu ne peux pas… non…

Il pleurait à chaude larmes. Comment le plus jeune pouvait dire ça… comment ça pouvait être possible… non… il devait y avoir une explication valable…

\- Naruto. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-il pleurant abondement.

L'autre se retourna et s'approcha de lui, le fixant intensément. Sasuke faillit perdre pied et lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser et lui forcer à lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, mais à la place, il lui murmura :

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et essaie de me dire en pleine face que tu n'as jamais ressentit autre chose que de l'amitié envers moi! dit-il d'un ton fort et direct.

Il attendit un moment, regardant le plus vieux directement dans ses deux prunelles océan, puis après un long moment de silence, celui-ci hocha la tête négativement en disant :

\- Non… jamais.

Le cœur du plus vieux sentit comme un couteau le pénétrer violement, le brisant émotionnellement. Comment avait-il pu dire ça d'un façon si dure et si… _Vrai._

Naruto tourna les talons pour se rapprocher de la porte et il tourna une dernière fois la tête avant de sortir de la chambre pour dire :

\- Bye, Sasuke.

\- Naruto… non revi…

Le plus jeune lui ferma la porte au nez, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de celle-ci pour le retenir. Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur brisé, continua de pleurer abondement, menant rapidement ses mains à ses yeux pour les empêcher de couler, mais il ne fit que s'effondrer par terre pour gémir de mal. Comment tout ça avait-il put lui arriver? Comment le blond avait-il put lui dire ça d'une façon aussi cruelle? Comment avait-il pu pendant tout ce temps lui faire croire qu'il était amoureux de lui? Toutes ces belles paroles comme quoi il tenait à lui et toutes ses accolades, ses caresses, ses regards, ses…

\- Naruto…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de murmuré son nom, espérant qu'il revienne à sa raison et remonte les escaliers pour lui avouer qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il l'aimait, mais en vain. Il devait se l'avouer. Ça n'arrivera pas et ça n'arriverait probablement jamais.

* * *

Ohoh... qui s'en doutait?

La suite arrive plus vite quand il y a plus de review. ;)

À bientôt je l'espère! ^^

Ps: S'il vous plait, pas de tomate ou de rocher à envoyer sur l'auteure! J'ai déjà assez souffert en écrivant! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**_1\. DÉSOLÉ! Pour le retard ''^^_**

**_2\. ... Bon dernier chapitre ;)_**

* * *

_Je ne peux y croire… c'est impossible…_

Sasuke tourna dans son lit et fixa le mur, couché sur le côté, son oreiller contre lui. Il avait les yeux pleins d'eau et avait l'impression que même si toutes les larmes de son corps étaient sorties, il ne se sentait qu'encore plus triste. Il se sentit vide, détruit et surtout seul au monde. Depuis que son ex meilleur ami l'avait rejeté et humilié avant de quitter sa maison la soirée précédente, il n'avait ni parler, ni manger et il n'était même pas sorti de sa chambre, restant dans son lit à pleurer jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Naruto, à la manière dont il avait réagi quand il lui avait avoué son amour. Il regrettait. Il voulait retourner en arrière et retrouver son ami. Ne pas lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait et, surtout, ne pas l'avoir touché ce soir-là, puisqu'il savait que tout était de la faute de cette soirée où il n'avait pas pu retenir ses pulsions. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu? Il aimait le blond depuis tellement longtemps que ce jour devait arriver. Il trouvait simplement que ce jour était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes vouloir s'échapper de ses yeux, et il décida d'enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Grosse erreur, puisque son nez ne put s'empêcher de renifler l'odeur que celle-ci portait. Aussitôt, il frissonna de tristesse laissant enfin les larmes couler.

_Na…Naruto…_

C'était l'oreiller sur lequel celui-ci c'était couché quand ils avaient…

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas se remémorer ces moments, mais en ne pensait qu'à ça depuis les dernières heures.

_J'le déteste. J'le déteste. J'le déteste!_

Prit de rage, il se redressa rapidement et lança l'oreiller a bout de bras avant de le regarder un instant avant de se mordre de nouveau la lèvre pour se remettre à gémir de tristesse, menant ses mains à son visage.

Il gémit silencieusement, reniflant et continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Je suis stupide… un idiot… Usuratonkachi… je te déteste…_

Puis il s'effondra de nouveau dans son lit, y restant pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Et même plus.

OoOoO

Le lundi matin, Sasuke resta encore couché, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il était dans son lit, mais ne dormait pas. Il n'en était simplement pas capable et en 24 heures, il n'avait fait que somnoler.

_Je suis tellement fatiguée… _

Il se leva avec l'intention de se rendre à ses cours, mais quand il sortit de son lit, ses jambes ne purent le suivre et il s'effondra par terre à quatre pattes. En se redressant sur ses genoux, il soupira et se mit à désespérer silencieusement.

_Bordel…Ah et puis merde…_

Il retourna dans son lit et s'y coucha sur le ventre, fermant les yeux. Peut-être serait-il capable de dormir alors qu'il n'était plus anxieux à cause des cours. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été capable de se concentrer puisqu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

_Naruto…_

Avec aisance, son esprit s'évada en de douces et belles pensées, qui, même s'il savait maintenant qu'elle ne se réalisait jamais, l'aida à enfin tombé dans les bras de Morphée, pour le réveiller seulement quelques heures plus tard. Un peu après l'heure du déjeuner.

En se levant pour s'asseoir dans son lit, il regarda autour de lui d'un air monotone et en se mordant la lèvre il mena ses mains à son ventre qui lui grondait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis plus de 24 heures.

À contrecœur, il tenta de nouveau de se lever et cette fois-ci, il réussit à sortir de sa chambre. Il avait peur en arrivant devant les escaliers, mais en se tenant contre la rampe, il réussit à les descendre sans trop de difficulté. Il se sentait démoli moralement et physiquement. Comme si toute cette tristesse qu'il ressentait, se répandait à travers lui, l'empêchant de fonctionner correctement.

_C'est fou… j'ai tellement mal…_

Il maudissait la vie. Il maudissait l'amour. Il maudissait…

Tout à coup, alors qu'il arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, son pied oublia de descendre sur la dernière marche et il tomba face première contre le plancher.

\- Putain de bordel de… ARGH! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?!

Toujours par terre, il mena ses mains à son visage et alors que de nouvelles larmes de désespoir menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant la place à quelqu'un que le brun ne s'attendait pas à voir.

\- Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais coucher par terre? Dit cette personne en s'approchant du plus jeune d'un air hâté.

\- I…Itachi?!

\- Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever, dit celui-ci tirant sur le bras de son frère.

Sasuke se redressa et, de son air outré et confus, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Tu ne te rappel pas? Je t'ai dit que j'arriverais aujourd'hui! Je croyais que tu serais à l'école, mais je vois bien que non, ricana le plus vieux regardant son frère en fronçant des sourcils.

Celui-ci s'efforça de ricaner légèrement, mais il se mordit la lèvre en menant sa main à sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être malade tellement il ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Ça ne va pas toi hein?

Sasuke hocha la tête négativement en fermant les yeux, puis il répondit :

\- Je me levais simplement pour aller manger quelque chose.

\- Tu veux que je cuisine?

\- C'est bon, maman a déjà préparé des plats dans le frigo, dit le plus jeune en pointant faiblement la cuisine du doigt.

_Je suis tellement fatiguée…_

\- Alors, assieds-toi et je vais m'occuper de te faire réchauffer tout ça.

\- Commence donc à par fermer la porte et entrer tes choses, ce serait déjà bien.

Itachi fronça des sourcils et se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de la façon dont il avait retrouvé le plus jeune qu'il avait oublié de rentrer ses valises à l'intérieur et qu'il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Il se retourna et lui sourit en émettant un léger ricanement étouffé.

\- Toujours pareil hein petit frère, dit-il faisait référence à son air arrogant avant d'aller faire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans la cuisine d'un pas lent et d'un air encore plus maussade.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de me faire chier… _

Alors qu'il arrivait près de la table, Itachi le devança, ayant entré rapidement ses effets pour venir aider son petit frère. Il obligea celui-ci à s'asseoir sur une chaise en poussant sur ses épaules et ensuite, après que celui-ci l'ai regardé d'un air grave, il alla jusqu'au frigo pour sortir un plat à faire réchauffer à Sasuke.

\- Tu veux quoi? Une pizza? Des cuisses de poulet ou…

Alors qu'Itachi continuait d'énumérer ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, le plus jeune se mit à se lécher les lèvres avec un gout d'un certain plat. Mais en même temps, ça n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

\- Y a des ramen?

\- Euh… je sais pas, dit le brun en regardant dans l'armoire, ouais, y a des ramen instantanés. Tu veux que je t'en prépare?

\- Si ça te chante, répondit le plus jeune monotone en haussant les épaules.

Itachi ricana en hochant la tête de chaque côté, puis en commençant à préparer le plat de son frère, il dit à celui-ci :

\- Même si t'es malade, tu restes le même Sasuke.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya la main contre la joue regardant son ainé faire à manger. Il soupira et se dit à lui-même dans sa tête.

_\- Si tu savais…_

\- Hein? T'as dit quoi?

\- Oh… euh… rien rien, répondit Sasuke en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir dit ça à voix haute.

Itachi acquiesça en hochant la tête, puis alors qu'il mettait l'eau chaude dans les nouilles du plus jeune, il fronça un sourcil en demandant :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Notre brun leva la tête surpris et fixa son frère. Que devait-il lui répondre? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vérité, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas mentir à son propre frère. Il avait déjà assez de le faire à lui-même.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, c'est tout, répondit-il finalement.

\- Ah! Et ça t'as empêché d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui? Demanda le plus vieux en déposant le bol ainsi que les baguettes devant lui.

Sasuke regarda les nouilles cuirs dans l'eau ainsi que les tranches de porc que son grand-frère lui avait gentiment rajouter pour donner du solide et il sentit finalement un léger dégout en les regardant, mais il avait tellement faim, qu'il ne les regarda pas longtemps avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

Il releva la tête, la bouche pleine, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait donné aucune réponse au plus vieux. Il avala lentement et dit :

\- Ouais.

Rien de plus. Il prit une autre bouchée.

_C'est tellement bon… Mais…_

Il continua de manger, écoutant ce que son frère lui demandait, sans lui répondre. Les nouilles ne firent pas long feu avec son appétit et son bol se retrouva rapidement vide. Il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle se refroidisse avant de les engloutir.

\- As-tu prit ta température? Peut-être que tu fais de la fièvre…

_Ahh… Le bouillon. Toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleurs. _

Il prit son bol et le mena à sa bouche pour ainsi boire son contenue au complet sans même s'arrêter. Tout en mangeant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à une personne qui aimait aussi ce plat.

En descendant le bol, il regarda devant lui et surprise, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait devant lui. Naruto lui souriait tendrement, ses deux grands yeux bleus brillant de joie. Il le regardait intensément passant de son regard d'ébène à ses lèvres, puis à son cou. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en frissonnant, puis il fronça des sourcils en voyant le plus jeune changer d'expression pour lui demander d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne :

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retrouva de nouveau face à son grand frère. _Bordel, je commence à halluciner…_

Il leva la main et la mena à sa bouche, pris d'un haut-le-cœur, puis il hocha la tête négativement avant de dire :

\- Je crois que je vais…

Itachi ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que son petit frère ne se lève pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Il le suivit à la hâte, mais se ravisa quand il entendit le vomissement qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira tristement et attendit un moment avant d'aller vers lui, quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir. Je crois que tu ne garderas rien de solide dans ton état. Je vais préparer une soupe.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai ma dose de bouillon. Je me ferai des toasts ce soir, répondit Sasuke en se tenant le front.

_Oui, je fais de la fièvre… _

\- Vas te reposer.

_C'est ce que je vais faire… _

Il hocha positivement la tête de chaque côté et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En espérant qu'il puisse les monter sans problème cette fois-ci.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Je ne peux même pas manger tellement j'ai mal. _

Sasuke prit son estomac en main alors que l'autre était occupé à tenir la rampe d'escalier. Il y avait un gros point dans son ventre qui l'empêchait de pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi allait-il aussi mal? La réponse était facile, il était malade. Malade d'amour, pour une personne qui ne l'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Comment allait-il surmonter ça? Allait-il seulement pouvoir s'en sortir _vivant_?

OoOoO

_\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'aurais pu un jour t'aimer?_

_\- Naru… je t'en pris…_

_Il pleurait en regardant le blond qu'il venait d'essayer d'embrasser, mais en vain, le plus jeune l'avait repoussé et s'était mit à lui crier dessus._

Il se mit à gigoter en fronçant des sourcils.

_\- Tu me dégoutes, ne m'approche plus jamais._

_\- Comment tu peux me dire ça? Tu es mon meilleur ami._

_Une abondance de larmes coulait de ses yeux et sur ses joues. Comment ça pouvait-il arriver? Comment Naruto pouvait être aussi cruelle._

_\- Tu n'as jamais été plus qu'une distraction…_

_\- Non… non… NON!_

Il tourna de nouveau et sentit le vide sous lui. Tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait sur le plancher de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues mouillées. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar qu'il ne souhaitait qu'oublier, puisque tout ça était allé beaucoup trop loin. Peut-être que son meilleur ami ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était vraiment terminé. Non? Enfin, il voulait le croire, même s'il savait, surtout après ce rêve, que plus jamais, il ne pourrait voir Naruto autrement. Ça faisait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Il essuya le rebord de ses joues et tira son bras pour prendre son téléphone qu'il ouvrit pour regarder l'heure et quand il vit : **mercredi le 10 novembre 9h06**; il se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Enfin, s'il ne s'évanouissait pas comme il avait failli le faire en sortant de sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Quoi qu'où serait le mal? Au contraire, il ne souffrirait plus et il savait que personne n'allait le regretter. Même pas _lui. _

OoOoO

\- Aller lève-toi le petit malade! Il est bientôt cinq heures et on va diner.

Itachi tira grandement les rideaux de sa chambre et le plus jeune se cacha en-dessous de ses couvertures. Pourquoi son grand frère l'accaparait-il ainsi? Ne pouvait-il pas déprimer tranquille pour une fois?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Oh, arrête de faire le bébé. Ça fait une semaine que tu te plains, mais tu n'as pas essayé de sortir une seule fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi et je pars déjà demain, alors tu sors avec moi.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre.

Tout à coup, toutes ses couvertures disparues pour aller retrouver le sol de sa chambre. Il se retrouvait habiller de son seul bas de pyjama, avec rien d'autre dans son lit que son corps.

\- Bordel Itachi! Pourquoi tu t'es décidé à me faire chier?!

\- Parce que j'ai envie de passé du temps avec mon petit frère avant que je parte! Tu vas mieux là, tu n'as rien foutu de la semaine à part dormir et, en plus, tu manges normalement sans plus rien laisser. Alors tu te la fermes, et tu suis. Sinon je dis aux parents que t'a séché les cours pendant tout ce temps.

\- Tu n'oserais pas?!

Le plus vieux acquiesça, les bras croisés et d'un hochement de tête positif.

\- Oh que oui!

\- Bordel tu fais chier, dit Sasuke en se levant.

\- YEAH! Je vais me préparer! S'écria Itachi levant un poing heureux de sa victoire et sortant de la chambre du plus jeune.

Celui-ci ricana légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait son frère idiot.

_Il me fait penser à…_

Son sourire se déforma et ses yeux fixèrent le fond de sa chambre. Pourquoi venait-il encore d'y penser? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas empêcher ces douleurs dans son cœur, qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit depuis une semaine? Il faisait des cauchemars, se mettait à pleurer pour rien et ne pouvait penser à rien sans avoir une image du blond dans sa tête. S'était épouvantable le mal qu'il ressentait depuis ce jour. Il pensait que ça allait passer, mais après tout ce temps, il réalisait que peut-être que ce mal allait être là pour toujours.

\- Aller grouille-toi un peu! Tous les restaus vont être pleins, dit Itachi en passant dans les couloirs.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller se changer.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas y aller en pyjama! Grogna-t-il bêtement.

\- Raison de plus pour te grouiller le cul! Je t'attends dans la voiture, petit frère, dit le plus vieux en souriant de toute ses dents avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez par le brun qui voulait se changer et un peu lui faire enlever son air joyeux qu'il avait ce soir.

_Il n'est vraiment pas normal…_

Il soupira en regardant son armoire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller, il ne voulait que retrouver son lit pour s'y effondrer et pleurer. Mais bon, il ne fallait peut-être qu'une seule sortie pour le faire sortir de sa déprime.

Alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller, un léger détaille lui vint à l'esprit. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux et se figea. Son cœur se serra alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre de la semaine et pourquoi il ne voulait pas le faire ce soir non plus. Il avait peur d'une seule et unique chose.

Il sortit de sa chambre l'air toujours aussi troublé et il se mordit la lèvre presque juste qu'au sang en se disant :

_Et si je tombais sur lui?!_

OoOoO

\- Où on va? Demanda le plus jeune regardant partout dans les rues par la fenêtre du côté passager de la voiture de son frère.

\- Chez Ichiraku, répondit celui-ci fièrement, j'ai vu que t'avais drôlement un goût de ramen c'est temps si alors je…

\- On va pas là! Répondit subitement Sasuke d'un air direct et définitif.

Itachi fronça un sourcil en le regardant surpris, puis en retournant son regard vers la route, il demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, mentit l'autre garçon le regard toujours planté vers l'extérieur.

\- Toi, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix de suivre. Point final.

Sasuke soupira et alla riposter quand il leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna. Son ventre lui disait le contraire de ce que son cœur ne voulait pas et c'était de tomber sur son ex meilleur ami qui avait l'habitude d'aller manger au même restaurant où ils étaient en ce moment même en chemin.

_J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là…_

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence gênant pour le plus vieux, qui se demandait ce qui se passait avec son frère. Même si celui-ci était de nature peu sociable, il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable avec lui.

\- On y est, lui dit-il après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je sais, je suis pas aveugle, répondit Sasuke regardant partout autour d'eux dans le parking en débarquant de la voiture.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter d'être aussi désagréable avec moi. Je veux juste ton bonheur moi.

_T'es loin de me rendre heureux. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de mourir. _

\- Je suis désolé, dit le plus jeune sincèrement, bon… on y va?

Itachi sourit et acquiesça en s'avançant dans le parking, suivi du plus jeune qui continuait de regarder partout autour de lui. Il ne voyait ni la voiture du blond, ni d'autre moyen de transport de ses amis, donc il était sauf. Pour l'instant!

\- Bonsoir, vous voulez une table pour deux?

\- Oui s'il vous plait, répondit l'adulte en souriant à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci leur demanda de la suivre, pendant que Sasuke continuait de regarder partout autour de lui d'un air apeuré. Il était loin de se sentir à l'aise dans cet endroit qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler son _amour _à sens unique. Il avait été loin d'imaginer en partant avec son grand frère que celui-ci l'amènerait ici, à l'endroit où le blond venait toutes les semaines. Où _ils étaient_ venus ici presque toutes les fins de semaine, _ensemble. _

Quand ils furent assit, le plus jeune fit exprès pour s'asseoir face à l'entrée du restaurant, au cas où. Itachi n'avait pas riposté et c'était assis sur la banquette qui faisait face à son frère. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de le regarder d'un froncement de sourcils. Il trouvait que celui-ci n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal et il était certain que la raison n'était pas qu'il avait été malade toute la semaine. Non, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi? Et comment lui demander?

Il décida finalement de ce taire, espérant qu'en discutant pendant le diner, que son petit frère allait se laisser aller et lui parler de ce qui se passait. Il savait que si on demandait quelque chose de précis à Sasuke, ça n'allait pas marcher. Il devait faire lui-même les premiers pas. Sinon, il allait continuer de souffrir.

\- Alors, comment c'est pour toi l'université. Enfin, pas cette semaine, mais pour le reste? Lui demanda-il à la place.

\- Bof…

\- Tant que ça? T'as rien de plus à dire?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait cru que son grand frère allait lui foutre la paix, mais apparemment, il voulait vraiment converser. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire de mal de ce changer les idées pour une fois?

\- Mes cours son ennuyant. Sauf le français.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les math!

\- Je sais, mais peut-être que je n'ai pas choisi les bons cours finalement, dit le brun en soupirant désespérément.

Itachi lui sourit aussi tristement, puis se mit à parler à son tour, voyant que le plus jeune préférait se taire et écouter. Il lui parla de son université à lui et commença un autre sujet légèrement plus délicat pour frère.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un!

\- Ah… ah bon, répondit Sasuke mal à l'aise en prenant une gorgée de son coca qu'on lui avait apporté.

Aussitôt, la serveuse arriva avec leurs plats qu'ils avaient commandés entre-temps, puis en mangeant, l'ainé continua de parler.

\- Elle est magnifique généreuse et… Si tu l'avais vu… si gentille.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

_Pff… ça me rappelle quelqu'un…_

\- Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda le plus vieux vexé en fronçant des sourcils.

Sasuke allait s'excuser quand il vit un groupe de jeune entrer dans le restaurant. Aussitôt, il se figea, les fixant entrer un par un. Il les identifia tous, jusqu'au dernier. Son regard se baissa aussitôt qu'il vit Kiba entrer dans le magasin. Derrière lui, il n'avait eu le temps que de voir une tête blonde qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre miles.

_Non… non pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Relever la tête et le regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer? Non, c'était impossible.

\- Sasuke? Est-ce que ça…

Itachi qui s'était soudainement calmé tourna la tête vers l'entrée quand il avait vu son frère être autant troublé au point où il avait baissé la tête contre la table. Il vit immédiatement la cause de ça et se mit à sourire. Il dit :

\- Hey t'as vu qui est là? Dit Itachi ne pensant pas à ce qu'il allait faire, HEY! NAR…

\- NON! ITACHI! Cria Sasuke en se redressant rapidement pour rattraper la main que son frère levait pour montrer où ils étaient.

Aussitôt, l'ainé la redéposa en regardant le plus jeune qui se mordait la lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme qui s'approchait lentement de leur table avec ses amis. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir encore vu et ça réjouissait le brun, qui avait espéré qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais en vain, quand celui-ci passa derrière Itachi, il tourna la tête et vit celle de Sasuke qui se mordait la lèvre tristement et honteusement.

Leur regard se croisa pendant une fraction de seconde avant que le plus vieux ne détourne la tête d'un air abject. Même s'il avait détourné la tête, il savait que l'autre le regardait toujours et ça lui faisait mal, parce que la couleur des yeux dont il avait tenté d'oublier la joie lui rappela pourquoi il avait souffert toute la semaine. Son corps s'était remis à frissonner comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami et à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'océan de ses yeux. Ses yeux le menacèrent d'échapper de nouvelles larmes qui voulaient s'envoler pour rejoindre la table. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

Reniflant et essuyant ses joues maintenant légèrement mouillées, il leva la tête vers son frère et lui envoya un regard empli de détresse.

\- Sasuke… est-ce que ça va? Demanda celui-ci outré, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de hocher la tête de chaque côté négativement. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Ce qui se passe?! Si tu savais…_

\- Je… c'est vraiment compliqué, répondit le plus jeune honteusement avant de renifler.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là pour t'écouter…

Il soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix maintenant que son grand frère l'avait vu pleurer? Non. Mais pouvait-il tout lui dire?

\- Tu ne diras rien aux parents?

\- Non.

\- Promis?

\- Promis! Dit le plus vieux intéresser. Son frère allait-il vraiment lui parler?

Eh bien oui. Il allait lui raconter, _bien plus_ que ce qu'il n'avait espéré.

OoOoO

Après être sorti du restaurant, il avait tout raconté depuis le début et avec presque tous les détails. Enfin, dépendamment du détail. Son frère avait été très compréhensif durant toute son histoire qu'il avait pu se permettre de rajouter un petit commentaire du genre : pauvre petit frère, qui l'irrita plus qu'autre chose, mais bon, il appréciait l'écoute.

Il avait aussi parlé de Sakura, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment à cause de cet amour qui le faisait souffrir depuis bien longtemps et qui était bel et bien terminé. Itachi s'était de nouveau permit de dire son commentaire là-dessus et il lui avait suggéré de la rappeler et de s'expliquer. C'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand ils eurent fini leur conversation qui s'était étendue même après leur arrivée, dans le salon, il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma un moment, se couchant dans son lit. Il envoya un message à sa meilleure amie, lui disant de l'appeler et il se recoucha pour regarder le plafond. C'est alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses doux yeux bleus qui avaient brillé à sa vue dans le restaurant. Il ne les avait vus que peu, mais s'en rappelait comme s'il les avaient vus i peine deux minutes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être frustré ou soulagé qu'il ne soit pas venu le voir, mais il cachait une certaine déception. Il aurait pu au moins lui faire un sourire, ou lui envoyer la main, mais non, rien. Ça voulait-il dire que c'était vraiment terminé, même pour leur amitié?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer soudainement? Ne l'avait-il pas assez fait depuis la dernière semaine?

Alors que des larmes commençaient à couler de ses joues, son téléphone se mit à sonner, affichant le nom de Sakura. Il le prit et répondit immédiatement, heureux que celle-ci l'ait appelé.

\- Salut… je suis content que…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux hein? Tu me parles pas depuis deux semaines. Même plus et là tu m'appel? C'est quoi l'affaire? T'a besoin de me mentir encore? Ou de…

Alors que la jeune femme continuait d'engueuler son meilleur ami, celui-ci soupira, sentent les larmes continuer de couler à travers ses yeux clos. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner à celle-ci? Il en avait une idée, mais c'était quand même difficile, surtout en pleurant.

\- Tu sais quoi Sasuke Uchiwa?! J'en peu plus, moi j'essaie de t'aider et toi tout ce que tu me dis c'est que…

\- Je l'aime…

Un long silence se fit, où les seuls bruits qu'il y avait à l'appareil étaient ceux des reniflements et des pleurs du plus vieux. Après un moment, Sakura demanda d'une voix douce et compréhensive :

\- Tu veux que je vienne faire un tour?

Un autre silence suivit et elle conclut elle-même que son meilleur ami avait enfin besoin de son aide. Elle était heureuse, mais triste pour lui à la fois.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

OoOoO

Après une longue et dure conversation avec son amie, Sasuke l'avait reconduit au premier étage où elle le prit dans ses bras, comprenant son mal et il était remonté dans sa chambre pour assimilé tout ce qu'il avait fait. De un, son frère était maintenant au courant de toute l'histoire, enfin presque, et de deux, il allait de nouveau parler avec sa meilleure amie. Son frère ne l'avait ni juger pour ce qu'il avait fait et Sakura l'avait écouté avec cœur et oreille comme elle avait toujours su le faire. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il était bien entouré pour vivre sa peine d'amour le plus tristement possible.

Le lendemain était arrivé bien vite, mais il n'avait pas plus le goût de sortir de sa chambre qu'il ne le voulait depuis une semaine exactement. En fin de soirée, il avait par contre décidé de travailler sur les devoirs que lui avaient gentiment envoyés Kakashi, sachant qu'il voudrait peut-être y travailler quand il irait mieux. C'est ce qu'il faisait, même s'il n'allait pas vraiment mieux.

Il aurait aussi espéré que le blond l'appel ou ne lui envoie qu'un simple petit message, mais en vain, il n'avait rien fait et c'est ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur, parce que, malgré tout, il voulait encore qu'ils soient amis, même Sakura lui en avait vivement déconseillé. Mais en même temps, tout le mal que lui avait porté le blond était loin de valoir les moments heureux qu'ils aient passés ensemble et qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Il soupira et alors qu'il allait continuer de faire ses travaux, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son grand frère qui le chercha des yeux avant de le voir couché à plat ventre sur son lit avec toutes ses feuilles de travaux.

\- J'allais partir, tu avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi pour la suite, dit Itachi en souriant.

Sasuke haussa des sourcils d'un air peu convaincu et envoya la main à son frère qui soupira tristement avant de lui dire d'un air doux :

\- Je suis certain qu'il va te recontacter…

\- Je n'y compte pas trop.

Le plus vieux abandonna, ne faisant que renvoyer la main à son frère en retour. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bye, petit frère.

\- Ciao! Répondit simplement Sasuke feuilletant ses imprimés de devoirs.

L'autre repartit, laissant la porte ouverte puisque le plus jeune allait être seul. Celui-ci, par contre, se leva et la ferma légèrement avant de s'installer à son bureau à côté de celle-ci. Il soupira en appuyant son coude contre la surface de travaille et plaça sa main dans son visage pour regard un point fixe d'un air vide et sans émotion. Il n'avait plus envie de travailler ni de rien faire d'autre, alors après un petit moment il décida d'ouvrir sa radio pour écouter de la musique. Son poste préféré se mit à jouer. C'était tout ce qui pourrait l'aider pour oublier ses soucis.

_\- Bienvenu à mix 80-90. Ce soir, nous aurons du Wham! Du Madona et Don't You Want Me Baby, mais pour l'instant, voici All Out of Love de Air Suply!_

\- Quoi?! Non… t'es pas sérieux?

Alors que le brun écoutait le son de la guitare débuter la chanson à laquelle il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser en ce moment, il n'eut pas le courage de changer de poste ni d'éteindre la radio, puisque malgré tout, cette chanson restait dans son cœur pour une raison bien précise.

_\- Im lying alone with my head on the phone thinking of you till it hurts… I know you hurt to but what else can we to... Tormented and torn apart_

\- _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart for times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring when today doesn't really know..._

Malgré tout, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la chanter, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, le cœur triste et peiné.

_\- Doesn't really know… I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without you..._

Tout à coup, en tournant la tête vers la gauche, il se figea, fixant la porte d'un air outré et surpris. La voix brisée, il bafouilla :

\- Na… Naru…

\- Je t'avais jamais entendu chanter auparavant. Tu as une voix magnifique.

Pris de stupéfaction et de rougeur à cause du compliment, le plus vieux éteint la radio et se retourna là où son meilleur ami se tenait appuyer contre le rebord de la porte et les bras croisé, souriant aimablement.

Il se tourna à l'aide de sa chaise et alors que celui-ci se redressait pour s'approcher de lui, il se leva et s'éloigna, lui tournant dos, face au mur où se trouvait son lit. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?_

\- Tu te rappelles de cette chanson? C'est la même que quand on a dansé au mariage de mes oncles, dit Naruto entrant complètement dans la chambre en regardant le plancher.

Il leva doucement la tête alors qu'il sentait Sasuke se retourner, puis il le regarda tendrement dans les yeux. Le brun ouvrit grand les siens avant de les baisser prit de timidité et de malaise. Il passa une main dans son cou pour enlever les frissons qui le titillait et répondit d'un bredouillement extrême :

\- Je… euh…ça m'étonne que… tu te rappel de ça.

Il entendit le plus jeune ricaner nerveusement avant de baisser la tête de nouveau alors qu'il la relevait finalement la sienne, comme s'il faisait exprès pour que leur regard ne se croise pas, mais en vain. Quand le brun releva les yeux, il ne put bouger les siens, comme perdu dans un doux rêve, il se remit à frissonner comme quand ils étaient encore amis et qu'il s'autorisait, en quelque sorte, d'espéré être autant apprécié en retour.

Honteusement, il changea de nouveau son regard de direction et le posa vers la fenêtre. _C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini. _Il se répéta ça en tête pour ne pas que toute cette mascarade ne recommence et d'un air bête, il regarda Naruto et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le blond sourit tristement en pointant la porte d'un air mal.

\- J'ai croisé Itachi avant qu'il ne parte… il m'a dit de rentrer.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sasuke regardait l'autre garçon d'un air furieux, mais faible. Il avait du mal à parler ainsi au plus jeune, parce que, malgré tout, il l'aimait toujours. Même si c'était difficile à accepter. Il guetta le regard que celui-ci fit et fronça des sourcils. Il semblait mal et aussi un peu triste. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que dans sa tête.

\- Je… je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Bien. Très bien.

Naruto resta interdit sur la manière dont lui avait parlé l'Uchiwa, mais il l'avait un peu anticipé. Celui-ci croisa ses bras contre son corps attendant une quelconque réponse de l'autre garçon. Ou simplement son départ.

\- Et… comment ça va à l'école?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant son frère de l'avoir laissé entrer. Pourtant, il savait ce qui s'était passé. Alors pourquoi?

\- Bi…bien… Très bien, répéta-t-il difficilement voyant un sourire se dessiné aux lèvres du blond.

Il fronça des sourcils en le regardant. Il semblait différent, troublé par quelques chose qu'il tentait de garder au fond de lui. Il le savait, parce que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre nerveusement et il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça en général.

\- Tu mens, dit celui-ci d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Quoi?! répondit le brun surpris.

\- Tu me mens, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il fronça des sourcils confus et l'envoya promener d'un simple coup de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? On ne s'est pas vu depuis que tu ma lâchement repoussé samedi dernier! Cracha-t-il d'un air outré et furieux.

\- Je le sais parce que tu n'as pas été une seule fois à l'école de la semaine, dit rapidement l'autre d'un ton attaquant.

\- Quoi tu me surveilles maintenant?!

\- OUI! Comme je l'ai toujours fais. Par la fenêtre de ma chambre le matin! Cria à son tour le plus jeune baissant les bras et regardant son ami directement dans les yeux.

\- Qu…quoi?

Sasuke s'était figé, regardant Naruto avec de grands yeux perdus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?_

\- Je…

Naruto passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air nerveux en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et continua tout en évitant le regard du plus vieux qui continuait de le fixer immobile.

\- Chaque matin… je me lève de mon lit pour te voir partir à l'école… depuis que nous ne somme plus au lycée, dit-il d'un air calme, mais pas sans difficulté.

\- …

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Sérieusement, que pouvait-il dire? Ou faire? _N'écoute-pas, tu souffriras! _D'un air forcé, il recroisa ses bras et haussa les épaules avant de bafouiller :

\- Et… et alors? Ça… ça ne me dit pas… pou…pourquoi tu es venu ici?! Si tu le savais… t'avais pas besoin de te déplacer…

Il avait détourné la tête, sans savoir que le blond le regardait d'un air tendre et doux. Mais il le vit dans sa voix quand il se mit à parler.

\- Sasuke… je suis venue pour… te dire quelque chose…

Il fronça des sourcils, voyant Naruto retrouver son air perdu et anxieux. Il ne dit rien, continuant de faire semblant de bouder, mais quand même avec une oreille discrète.

Un long moment passa où le plus jeune était simplement resté planté là, regardant le sol d'un air songeur, pendant que Sasuke s'était mis à le fixer, confus. Il soupira et cracha avec aucune sensibilité :

\- Si c'est des excuses que t'es venu me faire, eh bien je…

\- Je t'ai menti…

Il fronça de nouveau des sourcils et haussa les épaules ne comprenant toujours pas la situation.

\- À… à-propos de quoi? Demanda-t-il réfléchissant de son côté.

Il vit Naruto prendre une autre grande respiration avant de lever ses yeux triste et peu convaincu vers lui. Ce regard le perça avec une telle intensité que tout son corps devint mou et frissonnant. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami le regarder comme ça. _Jamais…_

\- Je… je t'ai menti l'autre jour sur… sur tout.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air incompréhensible en se rappelant de la soirée. Il commençait à anticiper ce que le plus jeune allait faire, mais aimait mieux ne pas y penser de peur de se tromper. Mais en même temps… Ça y ressemblait tellement.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, mentit-il le cœur palpitant et baissant les bras.

Naruto soupira une dernière fois avant de se gratter le fond de la tête. Il ferma les yeux et d'un air déterminer, se lança enfin.

\- Écoute, j'ai… j'ai été un connard. L'autre jour, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça parce que… tu… tu avais raison, Sasuke. Sur tout…

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux et appréhenda grandement la suite de ses mots. Allait-il le dire? Enfin? Était-ce vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire?

\- J'ai… j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le plus vieux se sentit libéré. Comme si son cœur venait de se réparer de ses fissures en quelques petites secondes. _Il… il m'aime?!_

\- Mais attends, s'il te plait, avant de t'emballer, dit le blond en levant ses mains pour le stopper, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- D'a…d'accord, acquiesça l'autre ne pouvant dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

_Naruto il… il m'aime?_

\- J'ai… j'ai des sentiments pour toi et… ils… argh… je peux plus le cacher parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours sût que pour toi aussi s'était pareil. On a jamais été des amis normaux toi et moi et c'est ce que j'aimais. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait… dansé ensemble au mariage.

_Oh mon dieu… toi aussi…_

Son cœur palpitait. Des millions de frissons de bonheur lui parcouraient le cœur à la simple idée que le blond partageait ses sentiments. Il l'avait tant espéré avant d'être rejeté, que cette dernière semaine avait été un enfer alors qu'il croyait tout ça terminé. Maintenant, il reprenait espoir.

\- Mais… je… je n'avais rien dit parce que justement, je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié et même si je savais que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, je ne voulais pas… pas gâcher ça… Encore aujourd'hui j'ai… j'ai peur…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir…

\- Chute! Attends, laisse-moi finir, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, l'arrêta Naruto d'un air neutre.

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas en signe d'acquiescement et se replaça en mode écoute, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : Lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser amoureusement pendant toute la nuit et pour toujours.

\- On ne peux pas être ensemble, finit le blond.

_Quoi?!_

_\- _Quoi?!

\- Écoute Sasuke… je… tu sais que je n'ai jamais cru aux histoires d'amour pour la vie et… tout ça… mais avec toi… je… je sens que c'est possible. Mais pour ça, on doit attendre. On a que dix-huit ans et… si on vie en tant que couple maintenant, j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas pour toujours… tu comprends?

Le plus vieux était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de Naruto. Mais que dire? Celui-ci venait de lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui! Il ne pouvait quand même pas se plaindre! Le reste viendrait prochainement.

\- Alors tu… tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi, mais… tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble? C'est ça? Répondit-il vexer, mais quand même touché.

\- Pour le bien… On devrait attendre.

_L'affaire la moins romantique que j'ai entendue de ma vie. Quoi que… dans un sens…_

\- Donc… Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi? Qu'on continue comme si on n'était que des amis et qu'on continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que ça te dit d'être avec moi? demanda bêtement le plus vieux.

_Je peux quand même pas me laisser faire comme ça! Je veux plus! Une garantie… c'est ce que je veux… j'en ai besoin… mais quoi?_

\- Non. Écoute, je… tu… tu es la personne avec qui je veux être, mais pas maintenant. Pas pour l'instant. Je… je suis vraiment certain que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi raisonnable, dit le brun.

\- Ouais… eh bien je… c'est pour protégé quelque chose qui est très précieux pour moi. Tu me comprends?

\- Oui.

\- Bon… alors… moi je vais y aller. Je me sens déjà assez gêné comme ça.

\- Naruto, attends!

Sasuke tendit sa main théâtralement, en demandant au plus jeune de ne pas le laisser. Celui-ci, contre toute attente, s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du brun, ne bougeant plus, mais ne tournant pas la tête. Le plus vieux baissa le bras et continua de parler.

\- Tu… tu dis vraiment la vérité? Que tu veux être avec moi et que tu as des sentiments vraiment sincères?

Naruto se retourna et le regarda d'une façon tellement intense que le cœur de l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement. Celui-ci attendait avec appréhension la réponse de son meilleur ami qu'il ne regretta pas.

\- Oui, dit-il fixant les prunelles ébène de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci loucha légèrement tellement il était mélangé par les émotions et tout ce qu'il dit ne fit que suivre ce que son cœur pensait et voulait.

\- Alors… je… je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Naruto le regarda, ne bougeant que peu pour s'approcher du plus vieux qui le fixait intensément. Il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était à la fois chamboulé et soulager de ses révélations, mais il avait toujours quelques craintes. Avait-il bien fait de tout avouer?

\- J'accepte d'attendre. Mais à une seule condition. Je veux une garantie…

\- Laquelle? Demanda-t-il le cœur palpitant en voyant le plus vieux le regarder de haut en bas avant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

Sasuke avait un regard à la fois sensuel et doux, ce qui le fit frissonner de tout son corps. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui demander et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire pour la suite, mais il n'aurait certainement pas le choix.

\- Je… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Le plus vieux eu légèrement peur voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami qui avait ouvert grand les yeux d'outrance avant de dire :

\- Non! Je ne peux pas faire…

\- Attends. Écoute-moi…

Naruto se calma et continua de regarder Sasuke qui baissa la tête d'un air calme avant de la relever pour tout expliquer son raisonnement.

\- Je… si tu… enfin… il se racla la gorge et prit une grande respiration avant de continuer : J'ai toujours voulu avoir ma première fois avec… avec toi…

Il leva la tête et fixa ses deux prunelles océan intensément et d'un regard implorant. Il voulait qu'il comprenne et qu'il accepte puisqu'il voulait en même temps être certain que tout ça n'était pas une blague et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et c'était comme ça. En plus, ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- Si je dois attendre après toi encore longtemps, je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir attendre pour… tu sais… alors je ne pourrai pas réaliser ce… ce rêve. Puisque… j'ai toujours voulu que tu… que tu sois le premier et je…

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond s'était lentement rapproché de lui pour venir prendre, de sa main droite, son menton qu'il releva pour que leur regard se croise. Sasuke déglutit difficilement en voyant l'air que son ami avait en le regardant si intensément, descendant ses pupilles de ses yeux, à son nez, puis à ses lèvres avant de remonter vers lui. Le plus vieux c'était tût, appréhendant ce que Naruto allait lui dire et, de toute façon, il avait carrément perdu voix par ce regard amoureux. Il avait soudainement compris que tout ça n'était vraiment pas une blague. En un simple regard.

\- Si… si je veux te faire l'amour… je vais devoir t'embrasser, dit le blond sérieusement.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de baisser tristement la tête en pensant tristement :

\- Ça te dégoute tant que ça…

Naruto le força de nouveau à lever la tête en tirant sur son menton. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent de nouveau et ce que le plus jeune dit, mit fin à cette conversation puisque…

\- Non. J'en ai envie depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps…

Il n'attendit pas plus et tira contre ce visage qu'il avait tant et secrètement désiré pour sceller leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Sasuke frissonna de tout son corps en sentant enfin les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que les millions de papillons qui avaient toujours été prisonnier de lui s'envolèrent enfin.

_Ces lèvres… si douces… si tentantes… je les goûte… enfin…_

Il entoura ses bras fortement autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et l'embrassa à son tour, fermant les yeux et appréciant ce moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient loin d'être ce qu'il avait pensé. Elles étaient encore mieux. Douce, sucré et suave. Il avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter dans sa tête : _enfin! _

Son corps s'emporta et se pressa plus fortement contre l'homme qu'il aimait et qui partageait _enfin _ses sentiments.

Alors qu'il séparait leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, il allait dire quelque chose, mais le plus jeune le poussa pour qu'il tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Naruto un moment alors que ses océans le fixaient, menant une main à sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Il posa sa propre main par-dessus celle-ci et soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux.

\- Oh… Sasuke, dit délicatement le blond toujours en le regardant, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit l'autre, tout est oublié.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner le mal que je te fais subir…

\- Tu sais comment le faire. Continue ce que tu viens de commencer.

Le plus vieux ouvrit les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois ceux de Naruto qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Le blond lui envoya un dernier sourire triste et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un deuxième baiser qui surpassa de loin le premier, puisqu'il était sensuelle et ardent, comme si lui aussi avait attendu ça toute ça vie. Et c'était le cas.

Lentement, les corps des deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent convenablement dans le lit du plus vieux, qui se retrouva avec l'autre garçon par-dessus lui entre ses jambes, qu'il avait légèrement soulevées, en sentant le corps de Naruto s'y placer. Leur entrejambe s'était alors pressée l'une contre l'autre, faisant ainsi frissonner le plus vieux de tout son abdomen. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir en profiter trop longtemps avant d'arriver à sa limite. Mais il voulait que l'autre prenne son temps parce qu'il ne savait pas dans combien de temps ça allait arriver de nouveau. Surement pas avant un très long moment.

Les lèvres de son ami qu'il avait tant désiré se déplacèrent légèrement dans son cou, venant le sucer légèrement. Il gémit posant ses mains contre le dos de son amant qu'il caressa en soulevant son chandail.

_Sa bouche… Oh mon dieu…_

_\- Naruto…_

Il sentit celui-ci frissonner alors que le brun avait gémit son nom à voix haute et par erreur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se mordit la lèvre en tentant de résisté aux dents du plus jeune qui lui mordit le lobe, mais il avait attendu si longtemps avant de sentir cette bouche et ses mains qui lui caressait le torse en même temps, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du bruit et de laisser place à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mmm… Na…naruto…

\- Sasuke…

Son corps frissonna au son de la voix de son meilleur ami, qui murmura son nom avec intensité et d'un ton suave et sexy en descendant ses baisers légèrement plus bas dans son cou, jusqu'au haut de son torse.

Il sentit un courant froid venir lui attaquer la poitrine quand la main de Naruto remonta son chandail, mais il disparu et fut par des frissons au touché de ses lèvres contre sa peau frigorifiée. Cette bouche descendit plus bas sur ses hanches, venant les embrasser tout en les caressant de ses mains comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, mais en même temps, tout était tellement mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Naruto remonta encore vers sa tête venant l'embrasser ardemment et montant ses caressés vers ses tétons qu'il pressa entre ses doigts pour les caresser. Sasuke arrêta leur baiser pour se mordre les lèvres d'excitation en gémissant mentalement :

_Putain… c'est tellement bon…_

Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant quelques soupirent en sortirent avant d'être de nouveau pris par les lèvres et la langue du blond qui s'introduit en lui sensuellement. Tout était tellement bon, tellement chaud, tellement plus que ce qu'il aurait cru.

\- Sasuke…

\- Naruto…

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Le plus vieux frissonna et sentit la main de son amant descendre lentement vers son pantalon.

_Bordel… oui…_

\- Mais je veux t'entendre…

_QUOI?!_

\- N…Non…

\- S'il-te-plait.

L'air suppliant de Naruto le fit frissonner de plus belle. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai, mais c'était bien réel. C'était enfin en train d'arriver.

\- Je… c'est trop gênant, murmura-t-il la tête encrée dans son oreiller et les yeux fermés.

Aussitôt qu'il dit ça, la main de Naruto s'empara de son sexe à travers son pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher de cambrer son corps en serrant les épaules de son amour.

\- Ah… Merde…

\- Ta voix est tellement douce à mes oreilles, Sasuke…

\- Ta… ta main…

Naruto ricana légèrement en souriant au plus vieux.

\- Quoi? Cette main?

Il la bougea en la pressant encore plus contre le sexe du brun qui gémit encore plus.

\- Oui! Ah… Usuratonkachi…

Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau prise par celles de son meilleur ami qui le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

\- Sasuke…

\- O…oui? Demanda celui-ci ne pouvant penser à autre chose que Naruto qui le caressait au niveau du bas.

\- Tu es certain que tu veux ça?

\- Tu… Naruto…

Le blond se redressa abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisait pour retirer son t-shirt et il se pencha de nouveau pour regarder le plus vieux.

\- Dit-le…

Sasuke se redressa à son tour et les yeux fermés, il retira à son tour son vêtement avant de lever les bras pour entourer le cou de son amant. Toujours sans le regarder, il pressa son front contre le sien et fronça des sourcils pour calmer son excitation un moment. Par la suite, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et dires à l'autre jeune homme :

\- Oui… je te veux, Naruto, depuis toujours.

Ce fut autour du plus jeune de fermer les yeux pour soupirer tristement en levant les mains vers sa taille, il attendit un moment avant de dire :

\- Moi aussi Sasuke, depuis terriblement longtemps.

Leur bouche se scella de nouveau pour un baiser passionné qui ne s'arrêta même pas quand le blond coucha doucement le corps du plus vieux pour se placer par-dessus lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent pendant que leurs langues faisaient de même dans leurs bouches avides de baiser et de sensation. Ils avaient tant attendu qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir maintenant. Ils allaient enfin aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

La bouche de Naruto lâcha de nouveau les lèvres de Sasuke pour descendre sensuellement le long de sa joue, de son cou, puis alla attaquer son torse, puis ses tétons qu'il commença à sucer longuement, descendant ses mains plus bas pour enlever le pantalon du plus vieux qui se tortilla pour l'aider.

Un moment de gêne passa où le brun se sentit intimidé d'être nu face à son meilleur ami et, même s'il avait toujours appréhendé le moment, il commençait à être légèrement anxieux. Il oublie le stresse pour le moment et se concentra sur les baisers du plus jeune qui continua de descendre de plus en plus bas, venant s'approcher dangereusement de son sexe maintenant dur et fièrement dresser.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait ainsi, alors il doutait que si Naruto allait jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, qu'il devrait l'avertir de s'arrêter à un moment et ce moment, il doutait qu'il arrive bientôt, alors il préférait éviter.

\- Naruto… je suis déjà à ma limite…

Le plus jeune écouta peu ce qu'il venait de dire et sourit en commençant à longuement masturbé Sasuke de sa main droite. Le brun gémit en se tortillant.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux tenir un petit moment, répondit le blond, son souffle chatouillant le membre de l'autre garçon, j'ai envie de te faire sentir tout ce bien que tu m'as fait pendant ces deux semaines.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre avant de gémir :

\- Non… a…aaaaah! Oui! Na…ruto!

Son dos se cambra et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps de son lit quand il sentit la bouche de Naruto engloutirent complètement son entrejambe, qui frissonna et se déversa légèrement à cette sensation nouvelle et forte.

\- Putain Sasuke… je veux t'entendre comme ça toute ma vie, gémit à son tour le plus jeune retirant sa bouche légèrement, mais continuant de le masturber de sa main droite.

\- A…arrête…

\- Mais tu aimes ça…

\- Arrête… Je… je ne veux pas…

\- Oh si tu le veux…

\- Usuratonkachi… je… je te veux toi.

Aussitôt, la main qui le touchait généreusement se stoppa et tout le corps qu'il lui avait manqué contre sa peau revient contre lui. Ce qu'il venait de dire venait de secouer le blond à un tel point qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir embrasser amoureusement son meilleur ami.

\- Sasuke… je…

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent.

_Dit-le…aller… s'il te plait…_

Il vit Naruto tristement abandonner sa phrase pour poser son front contre le sien et baissant le regard.

\- Désolée… c'est trop dur…

\- C'est… c'est bon…

Naruto remonta la tête et le regarda intensément.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut? Demanda-t-il.

\- Franchement! Bien sûr.

Le plus jeune ricana et sourit en demandant du regard où se trouvait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Dans la commode?

\- Oui.

Pendant que Naruto s'étirait le bras pour fouiller dans ladite commode à côté du lit, Sasuke sentit le stresse monter comme une flèche. Il commençait à être beaucoup moins confiant de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu es prévenant!

\- Usuratonkachi, répondit-il à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils ricanaient tout les deux faisant légèrement tomber l'atmosphère.

Se redressant avec l'intention d'utiliser le tube de lubrifiant après avoir déposé le condom sur le lit, Naruto remarqua un détail.

\- Tu l'as déjà utilisé?!

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et en voyant Naruto avec le tube dans la main, il devint rouge vif en tournant la tête.

\- Ça te regarde pas ce que je fais quand je suis seul.

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en souriant.

\- Quoi?

\- Eh bien, tu viens de répondre à ma question sans même que je ne te l'ai posé.

Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils et comprit ce que l'autre voulait dire.

_Oups…_

Il tourna la tête comme s'il boudait et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Naruto vienne lui caresser l'oreille de sa langue avant de murmurer :

\- J'espère au moins que tu le faisais en pensant à moi.

\- Usuratonkachi! Rougit le plus vieux, tu n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Oh si… je sais tout.

Un long silence se fit quand le plus vieux entendit le blond ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant pour s'en mettre sur les doigts avant de se pencher de nouveau contre son corps pour passer sa main entre ceux-ci pour atteindre l'entrer du plus vieux. Celui-ci leva les jambes et ferma les yeux appréhendant la suite.

Lentement, un doigt s'introduit en lui le faisant frissonner de bien-être.

\- MMMmmm!

_C'est tellement mieux quand c'est lui…_

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal?

\- N…non…

\- Oh…

\- Quoi?! Dit le brun énervé en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas que t'utilisais le lubrifiant pour ça.

\- C'est mal?

\- Non, ricana le plus jeune, je suis juste heureux.

\- Eh… pourquoi?

\- Comme ça je ne te ferais pas encore souffrir, dit Naruto d'un ton doux.

Sasuke soupira de bien-être en sentent le doigt du blond bouger en lui, mais il voulait plus.

\- Tu me fais déjà souffrir! Dit-il sérieusement.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, parce que tu es trop lent.

Naruto ricana.

\- Vous êtes pressé, monsieur Uchiwa. J'essaie simplement d'être… doux.

\- Peut-être mais… c'est la première fois. Je suis déjà à mes limites et je…

Le blond stoppa tout mouvement attendant la réponse du brun qui arriva avec plaisir à ses oreilles.

\- …Je te veux toi.

Il sourit et gardant son doigt à l'intérieur du plus vieux, il se pencha pour embrasser ses joues rougies et ses lèvres roses et enivrantes. Il replaça ensuite quelques mèches de ses cheveux et en le regardant dans les yeux, il murmura :

\- D'accord.

Lentement, un deuxième doigt se glissa en lui, l'étirant le plus possible et venant le faire gémir s'excitation. Son sexe frottait contre le jean de Naruto qui n'avait pas pensé à l'enlever et il sentit celui-ci frémir de douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de nouveau de contrôler ses pulsions. Il allait jouir beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il attendit quand même que le deuxième doigt l'agrandisse aisément avant de dire à Naruto :

\- J'en peux plus, vas-y, toi.

\- Tu es certain? Demanda l'autre hésitant.

\- Oui… s'il te plait.

Naruto acquiesça, mais toujours d'un air hésitant, il se redressa et retira son pantalon pour ensuite revenir s'étendre contre le brun, qui écarta encore plus les jambes près à accueillir le blond. Celui-ci appuya tout contre corps contre le sien, venant passer sa main droite entre eu pour aller empoigner son sexe et le dirigé vers les fesses du plus vieux.

\- Arrête-moi si je te fais mal?

\- Oui, oui, répondit l'autre plaçant un bras contre ses yeux.

Il commençait légèrement à avoir peur et c'était mis à trembler en voyant le blond se déshabiller du bas. Alors il n'avait pu s'empêcher de cacher sa vue pour gagné du courage, afin de mieux encaisser la suite. Il y était près depuis si longtemps, alors pourquoi était-il quand même nerveux?

De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Le gland du plus jeune commença à doucement pousser contre son entrée et il fut pris avec une légèrement douleur et un immense plaisir. Immédiatement, quand le sexe de Naruto continua de pousser en lui, il agrippa les épaules de celui-ci et courba son dos en ouvrant la bouche près à gémir à tout moment.

\- Je…argh…

\- Je te fais mal? Demanda le blond soucieux.

\- Non! Je… encore…

Naruto acquiesça et poussa encore pour entrer plus profondément en Sasuke qui se mit à vibrer de tout son corps, la douleur augmentait à chaque centimètre que le blond franchissait, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter, pas maintenant.

\- Je suis à l'intérieur… tu vas bien?

\- Oui oui! A…arrête de me… me prendre pour une gonzesse!

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une gonzesse. Je me soucie de toi, répondit l'autre d'un air frustré.

Il se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas bouger, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire mal au plus vieux. En plus, il avait beau demander s'il avait mal, même s'il lui répondait que non, il savait que c'était le contraire, puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il en posant sa main contre la joue du brun.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Les prunelles océan dans ceux d'ébènes, se mirent à briller en se regardant amoureusement. Ils pouvaient lire l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais qui leur était toujours interdit. Pourquoi? Pour leur simple innocence… Sasuke trouvait ça injuste, mais il comprenait. Vraiment.

\- Je veux que tu sois bien, murmura-t-il, parce que pour moi aussi, c'est important que tout soit parfait.

Le plus vieux vibra à ses paroles. Tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes de bonheur. _Enfin…_

\- Ne pleure pas… tu veux que je me retire?

\- Non… non je veux…

\- Oui?

Sasuke renifla légèrement et leva les bras pour entourer le cou de son amant. Celui-ci vint appuyer son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux en même temps que l'autre garçon qui finit en disant :

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Naruto fit un tendre sourire et enleva les larmes sur la joue de son amant de son pouce, avant de prendre sa nuque pour attirer sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrasser avec toute la passion, la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait gardés en lui tout ce temps, croyant que rien de bon ne pouvait arrivé en amour à 18 ans. Se pouvait-il qu'il avait eu tort?

Après un moment d'embrassade, le soumis fut plus à l'aise avec le sexe de Naruto en lui et il se mit à bouger les hanches en manque de friction. Le blond avait alors compris que c'était le moment d'agir et de commencer à lui faire l'amour comme il lui avait promis. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Se redressant légèrement en laissant l'autre jeune homme s'étendre contre un oreiller, il commença à se retirer légèrement en repoussant les hanches, puis les tira ensuite vers lui pour le pénétrer de nouveau. Sasuke posa ses mains sur son oreiller qu'il serra fortement sentent les frissons de cette toute nouvelle sensation l'envahir lui et ses pensées. Tout n'était plus que Naruto et son membre qui le pénétrait gentiment et d'une façon de plus en plus saccadée.

\- Sasuke…tu es tellement…

\- Oui… Naruto…

\- Argh…

Ce premier gémissement qui sortit de la bouche du plus jeune ne fut que le premier de plusieurs, mais il signifiait tellement pour le brun qui sourit en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Il était maintenant bien habitué à sa présence et en voulait plus avant que tout ne se termine. Il se redressa donc et prit la tête du blond en coupe. Celui-ci tira sur l'une de ses cuisses et la caressa en poussant encore contre son entrée.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémit Sasuke appuyant sa tête contre la chevelure blonde à laquelle il s'était accroché, je… je vais déjà…

\- Moi… moi aussi Sasuke.

Aussitôt, Naruto poussa le brun à s'étendre et il vint l'embrasser tout en le pénétrant une nouvelle fois plus ardemment en caressant toujours sa cuisse, puis quand il se sentit venir, il passa sa main droite vers l'avant et joua avec le sexe de Sasuke qui se mit à gémir fortement en tirant contre son dos.

\- Je… ah… Naruto je… je t'aime…

\- Sasuke… moi au… argh…

Tout deux jouir violement, puis à bout de force, le plus jeune s'écroula contre le torse de l'homme qu'il avait rendu heureux et qui le rendait heureux depuis tant d'année sans lui avoir avoué. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi ignorant, puisque tout ce à qui il pensait depuis toujours, c'était lui. Son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui-ci était étendu, ses bras entouraient faiblement l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie et qu'il allait devoir encore attendre pendant un moment, mais au moins, après qu'il lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre parce qu'il savait que tout ça était sincère. Il l'avait pardonné dès la minute où il avait franchi cette porte une heure plus tôt.

\- Sasuke…

\- Oui? Murmura-t-il tentant de ce remettre de son orgasme.

\- Merci.

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant ce corps coucher contre lui. Pourquoi le remerciait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était heureux et ne voulait rien dire pour briser cette magie. Ce soir, il avait eu le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui donner, ce cadeau c'était Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Merci aussi…

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, se foutant de ce qui allait arriver le lendemain, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

OoOoO

_Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est impossible…_

Pourtant c'était le cas et même s'il ne pouvait, il devait, puisque c'était réellement arrivé.

Il sourit, toujours étendu sur le dos dans son lit et les yeux fermés, en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait été la plus belle de toutes, même s'il n'était pas là à son réveil ce matin. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le réprimander puisqu'il avait fait un choix. Le choix d'attendre…

Il se leva de son lit après avoir vu **10h00 **s'afficher sur son cadran et décida d'aller à l'étage pour se faire à manger. Il marchait difficilement, mais ça ne faisait que lui rappeler la manière dont tout s'était passé il y avait de ça que quelques heures. Il allait y repensé toute la journée et même jusqu'à ce que tout ça se reproduise de nouveau.

En descendant les escaliers, il ne put par contre pas s'empêcher de soupirer tristement en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie amoureuse à l'attente du blond. Au moins, il avait eu ça garanti et elle avait été plus que convaincante. Malgré tout, il ne pensait pas pouvoir sortir avec un garçon en attendant le blond. Il en serait incapable. Pas après tout ça! Alors comment lui en serait-il capable?

Tristement, il regarda le salon dans lequel il était arrivé, puis haussa les épaules en tentant de faire comme lui avait demandé son meilleur ami, il tenta d_'oublier. _Mais comment y arriverait-il?

_Pour Naruto… tu fais ça pour Naruto…_

En entrant dans la cuisine, son téléphone se mit à sonner, mais il ne s'emballa pas, puisque ce n'était pas _sa _sonnerie. C'était celle de sa meilleure ami Sakura. Elle allait être très intéressée de savoir ce qui allait arriver. Quoiqu'il se prédise la réaction de celle-ci quand il allait lui raconter pourquoi le plus jeune avait décidé de garder ses sentiments secrets. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle critique, mais en vain, il savait qu'il allait y gouter.

\- Salut! dit-il gaiment en répondant.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Sakura, d'un air confus, mais amusé, ne lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

\- Euh… De quoi tu parles?

\- T'as l'air heureux. Naruto t'a contacté? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air elle-même joyeuse. Elle l'était parce que son ami l'était.

\- Oh… si tu savais…

Alors que la jeune femme lui demandait ce qui se passait, il entendit la porte de la maison émettre un bruit sonore, signe que quelqu'un s'y trouvait derrière.

\- Attends une minute, le coupa-t-elle avant de déposer son téléphone sur la table.

Il se hâta à l'avant de la maison, pensant un instant que ça pourrait être le facteur. Il attendait une lettre de sa mère ainsi qu'un cadeau d'où elle se trouvait. Il avait vu le message sur son téléphone le matin même.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, personne ne s'y trouvait, mais une fleur était déposée sur le parquet. Une rose de couleur orange. Il n'y avait pas de carte, mais le brun en conclut qu'elle était pour lui.

Il fronça des sourcils, peu habituer que ça mère lui envois des fleurs, puis haussa les épaules avant de fermer la porte. Il partait pour retrouver la cuisine en se disant que le fleuriste avait de pauvre employer qui laissait les fleurs sur le parquait de la porte comme un imbécile, quand celui-ci cogna de nouveau. Il soupira, déjà rendu à la salle à manger, puis leva les yeux au ciel en tournant les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en…core…

Il se figea, fixant l'extérieur, là où se trouvait nul autre que Naruto lui envoyant un sourire charme, une rose bleue coller contre son cœur. Il ne sût pas exactement quoi dire ni quoi faire et tout ce qu'il pensa fut : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?_

\- Je… Salut, bafouilla-t-il timidement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec une rose?!_

Le plus jeune ricana timidement en levant une main pour se gratter le derrière de la tête et il dit :

\- Je suis venue te voir. Je… je me sentais mal d'être parti pendant que tu dormais, mais…

\- Ce… ce n'est pas…

\- …Je voulais réfléchir à certains trucs.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il frissonna. Le souvenir de ses lèvres contre son cou… contre son torse…

\- Je peux rentrer?

Ses mains contre ses hanches… dans sa nuque…

\- Oui oui! Répondit-il finalement en ouvrant grand la porte.

Il laissa passer le blond qui se stoppa à sa hauteur. Il sentit son regard se poser sur lui pendant qu'il était en train de refermer la porte, puis quand il se retourna, il vit celui-ci lui sourire en lui tendant la rose de couleur bleue, fièrement.

\- Tiens, dit-il.

Sasuke rougit tellement il avait l'impression que ses joues allaient s'enflammer. _Pou…Pour moi?!_

\- Me…merci, bafouilla-t-il en prenant la fleur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de mener à son nez pour l'humecter.

\- Tu pourras la mettre avec l'autre, dit le plus jeune toujours d'un sourire tendre.

_L'autre?_

\- A…avec… oh… oui… l'autre fleur orange.

Il était tellement perdu qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler correctement, mais il réussit quand même à lui indiquer du bout de son doigt qu'il allait à la cuisine porter la fleur.

\- Je… je…je reviens, dit-il.

Il courra jusqu'à la cuisine où il sortit un vase pour y mettre les deux fleurs qu'il décida de rapporter dans le salon, là où le blond s'était avancé pendant sa légère absence. Sans regarder une seule fois celui-ci de peur de mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant de nouveau le magnifique sourire qui lui faisait depuis qu'il était entré, il s'approcha du meuble qui sépara la télévision au divan et y déposa le vase. C'est seulement par la suite qu'il contourna celui-ci pour aller retrouver le plus jeune qui ne disait toujours pas un mot. Le silence qui suivit permis au brun de se poser des milliers de questions, tels que : _Pourquoi est-il venu? Pourquoi les fleurs? Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire? _Questions, qui ne resteront pas longtemps sans réponse, puisque le blond se remit finalement à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Demanda-t-il s'appuyant contre le dos du canapé le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Je… rien de spécial. J'allais me faire à manger.

\- C'est bien.

Un autre silence assez gênant vu ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Le brun avait une folle envie d'en reparler, mais il avait promis à Naruto d'attendre, alors il le ferait. Mais il n'aimait pas le malaise qu'il y avait en ce moment et avait très hâte qu'il disparaisse. Comme ça, ils pourraient aller de l'avant et…

\- Je t'ai dit que… que j'avais réfléchis à certains trucs…

Oublier…oui. Il devait oublier et ne plus y penser.

\- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il reprenant un air normal, comme s'il n'était pas du tout intimidé par leur proximité.

Ils étaient tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre appuyer contre le sofa et leur épaule s'était pressée l'une contre l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Quand ils tournaient la tête tous les deux pour se regarder, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de…

\- Je… je ne peux pas.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils alors qu'il vit son meilleur ami légèrement s'éloigner de lui pour faire quelque pas dans le vestibule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas?

\- Ce… ce que je t'ai dit hier c'est…

_Non… non ne me dit pas que…_

En voyant l'air paniqué du plus jeune, le brun en conclu rapidement que celui-ci regrettait de lui avoir dit tout ça la veille et que tout ça n'était en faite que mensonge sur mensonge pour qu'ils redeviennent ami. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à bouillir de rage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que l'autre garçon finissait sa phrase.

\- C'est complètement idiot, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit? Demanda le brun bêtement en croisant les bras.

Il se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

Naruto leva tristement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en disant timidement :

\- Je… je ne voulais pas te perdre…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et d'un air boudeur alors que l'autre se rapprochait de nouveau de lui, un regard différent au visage.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je…

\- Non. Arrête. Je ne veux rien entendre, stoppa Sasuke en levant une main vers le visage de son ami, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils d'un air incompréhensible et répondit :

\- Ah ouais?

Il sourit, ce qui frustra davantage le brun qui éclata.

\- Tu veux me dire que tout ça était une erreur? Que tout ce que tu m'as dit n'était qu'un mensonge pour qu'on reste ami?! Eh bien moi j'en ai assez! Je sais ce que je veux et je…

\- Je t'aime.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son cœur venait subitement de manquer un battement. Il regarda Naruto avec la bouche grande ouverte et le corps immobile. Que venait-il de dire?!

\- Qu…quoi?!

\- Je… je t'aime, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le plus jeune s'était approché pour lui faire face. Il sourit timidement en ricanant, alors que le brun était figé, il se décida à dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

\- Je le sais depuis toujours et je te l'ai dit hier. Peut-être pas dans ses mots, mais c'était sincère. Seulement, comme je t'ai dit, j'avais peur pour l'avenir. Pour _notre _avenir.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire, comme à chaque fois qu'il était figé sur place à cause du blond qui avait l'habitude de le troubler ainsi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire cette fois-ci était de l'écouter, parce qu'il n'allait pas être déçu.

\- Je… j'ai toujours rêvé, du loin depuis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, que nous… finissions nos vies ensemble. C'est… c'est mon rêve depuis qu'on se connait et j'avais peur en ayant une relation trop tôt avec toi, que ce rêve ne se réalise pas. Parce qu'on est jeune et on pourrait faire des erreurs et… le regretter.

_Oh… Naruto… _Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était ému.

\- Mais…

Le blond étira ses bras et vint prendre les deux mains du plus vieux qui frissonna à ce contact. Qu'allait-il dire? Qu'allait-il faire? Il appréhendait la suite avec impatience, regardant leur main avec tendresse. _S'il te plait… je t'en pris…_

\- Mais après la nuit d'hier… je ne sais pas si je pourrai attendre plus longtemps. Parce que… parce que je t'aime vraiment et depuis toujours.

Sasuke leva la tête et fixa ses deux grands yeux bleus qui brillaient amoureusement en le regardant. C'était pour lui qu'ils brillaient et pour personne d'autre. Son cœur frissonna à cette réflexion puisque c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Que le blond l'aime et qu'il le regarde de cette manière si charnelle, si personnel, comme s'il était l'être le plus important à son cœur. Et il savait maintenant que c'était le cas. Juste avec ce regard qui n'avait pourtant pas changé de celui de son meilleur ami à qui il avait été habitué. Seulement, il avait la confirmation que c'était bien réciproque.

\- J'ai peur qu'on… qu'on se sépare ou que quelque chose nous arrive, mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux t'aimer et je veux…

Le blond fut coupé par la main de Sasuke qui avait lâché la sienne pour venir tirer contre sa nuque, afin de rapprocher leurs lèvres pour lui donner un tendre et doux baiser, qui les fit frissonner malgré sa courte duré.

En se reculant, le plus vieux fit glisser sa main sur le haut de son torse et en ouvrant doucement les yeux pour croiser de nouveau le regard de son tendre et cher meilleur ami, il lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement en posant son front contre celui du plus vieux et il passa ses deux mains sur sa taille avant de répondre d'un ton doux en fermant les yeux:

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi idiot...

\- Tu l'as toujours été, Usuratonkachi.

Il ricana, serrant sa tendre moitié plus fortement contre lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il en sentait le besoin.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu cacher que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi.

\- Quoi?

\- Oh… tu n'avais pas remarqué?

Le plus vieux se recula légèrement et le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Naruto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et il rougit tellement que l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il allait dire quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré évité. Lui qui n'était pas du genre romantique. Sauf peut-être pour Sasuke. Il lui avait quand même apporté des roses!

\- Tu… tu te rappel quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser le lendemain matin du party?

Le plus vieux ouvrit grand les yeux. _Bordel, il ne dormait pas?!_

\- Je ne dormais pas. Comme à toute les fois que tu te réveillais le matin et que tu croyais que je dormais. En faite, je te regardais…

_Oh mon dieu…_

\- Et… Je me demandais ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait?

\- Tu le sais… j'avais peur.

\- Et maintenant?

Naruto sourit tristement en baissant la tête, puis la releva pour afficher un regard fier. Il leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de son amant qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

\- Maintenant je te veux entièrement…Je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble et quoiqu'il arrive… je suis certain après avoir attendu cinq longues années… que je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

\- Oh… Naruto…

Celui-ci sourit et alors que le brun le serrait contre lui, il se permit de lui tirer la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément, comme il l'avait fait la soirée précédente. Là où tout s'était finalement concrétisé, l'amenant ainsi à faire des révélations sur lui-même sur ses sentiments. En faisant l'amour avec Sasuke, il s'était rendu compte que s'ils s'aimaient vraiment et passionnément, tout pouvait être possible.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, à s'embrasser contre le dos du sofa, quand ils décidèrent de prendre une pause à contrecœur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le ventre du plus jeune se mit à faire du bruit, faisant ainsi rigolé l'hôte qui était rouge d'excitation et de timidité.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?

\- Tu n'allais pas te faire à manger justement?

\- Oui, mais juste des céréales.

\- Ça me va parfaitement.

Sasuke sourit et se défit de nouveau à contrecœur, des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine où, pendant que celui-ci prenait place au bout de la table, il sortit deux bols, le lait, et des Froot Loops pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble.

Alors que le plus vieux allait s'asseoir, son postérieur se mit à lui faire légèrement mal, ce qui l'empêcher de prendre place. Il se redressa en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Naruto se servant à manger.

\- Je… euh… j'ai mal au... au… bafouilla-t-il rougissant de la tête au pied.

Le plus jeune comprit et ricana en reculant sa chaise. Il tapota ainsi ses cuisses et invita le plus vieux à venir s'y asseoir.

\- C'est plus mou que du bois et en plus, elles sont très confortable, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il s'approcha quand même du blond pour venir s'asseoir sur lui.

\- Non, mais t'as finis de te venter? Dit-il passant un bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

\- Comment veux-tu? Je suis parfait.

\- Ouais c'est ça! Pouffa le plus vieux levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de critiquer et avale ça, dit Naruto en lui tendant la cuillère remplie de céréales.

Après un soupir de désespérance, mais d'amusement, il accueillit avec plaisir les bouchers que son meilleur ami lui donna et apprécia simplement le moment passé avec lui. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui arrivait. Comme si ça avait été impossible.

\- Tu penses à quoi? demanda le blond contre toute attente, continuant de manger et de nourrir le plus vieux assis sur ses genoux.

\- Eh bien… je pensais à ce qui arrive… pour nous.

Naruto sourit tendrement avant de soupirer.

\- Rien à changé pourtant, répondit-il.

\- Tu es certain? demanda Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils peu convaincus.

\- Oui. Enfin… sauf deux ou trois petites choses, dit le blond en caressant de ses mains les hanches de son ami.

Celui-ci frissonna en entourant ses bras autour de son coup. Il n'avait pas été habitué à être touché ainsi, alors il s'excitait assez rapidement.

Il posa sa tête contre le front de Naruto en fermant les yeux, puis il soupira.

\- O…oui… tu as raison.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard insistant que l'autre lui lançait depuis un moment, son abdomen s'enflamma à un tel point qu'il faillit tomber. Il aimait tellement que le blond le regard de cet air sensuel et envieux, comme il l'avait fait la nuit d'avant. Ça lui donnait envie de recommencer. Le pouvait-il?

Contre toute attente, le plus jeune ferma les yeux en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Il fut surpris, mais ne broncha pas et réclama un baiser plus passionner que ce que l'autre voulait. Celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas et serra encore plus les hanches du plus vieux qui frissonna, entrant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser sensuel et ardent.

Au fur et à mesure que ce baiser se développa, le brun sentit son entrejambe se gonfler, puis à cause de l'excitation il se déplaça sur les cuisses de Naruto pour se placer à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se déplacèrent et vinrent prendre en coupe son visage qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder un instant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, encore plus passionnément.

\- Bordel, Sas'ke… tu me donnes envie de toi, gémit le plus jeune en déplaçant ses propres mains sur les fesses de son amant.

Celui-ci ricana en déplaçant ses baisers instinctivement sur sa joue, devant son oreille, puis dans son cou en murmurant :

\- C'est un peu le but.

Il poussa son bassin à se frotter contre l'érection de Naruto de plus en plus grandissante, puis se mordit la lèvre pendant que celui-ci ne répondait qu'en un gémissement :

\- Bordel de merde!

Ses mains serrèrent ses fesses pour le faire se presser encore plus contre lui, alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser. Mais tout à coup, une voix féminine vint les déranger :

\- Hey! Les gars! Je suis toujours là!

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie provenir de son cellulaire qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

\- Oups, dit-il avant de se replacer assit sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami pour prendre le téléphone en main, Allo? Sakura? Désolé je… je t'avais oublié. Il se mordit la lèvre. Je vais te rappeler ce…

\- C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé, j'ai tout compris, dit la jeune femme d'un ton qui laissa perplexe le plus vieux avant qu'elle ne continue et dise : Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Sasuke. Vous faite un couple très mignon.

Il sourit en rougissant de plus belle et tourna la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci, ayant entendu ce que Sakura avait dit, sourit et vint entourer complètement le corps de son amant. Le plus vieux sourit tendrement à cet homme, dont il n'aurait jamais cru appeler, son amoureux, à part dans ses rêves. Pourtant, ça arrivait.

\- Je peux te rappeler demanda? Demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air heureux à celui-ci avant de lui, enfin, de _leur dire : _passer une belle journée les amoureux. ON SE VOIT BIENTÔT NARUTO!

\- À BIENTÔT SAKURA!

Fronçant des sourcils à cause du blond qui lui avait crié aux oreilles, Sasuke finit par fermer son cellulaire avant de le remettre sur la table. Il prit un moment de réflexion en se demandant comment il avait tout expliqué à la jeune femme le lendemain, quand il se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami qui souriait en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Il fronça des sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Les amoureux… Oui… j'aime vraiment ça.

Naruto tourna la tête et lui envoya un regard tendre et rempli d'amour qui le fit presque fondre. Au lieu, il rougit et leva sa main pour aller déplacer une mèche de cheveux, mais il n'eut pas le temps, puisque le plus jeune avait déjà entrepris avec sa main, le voyage jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il replaça cette mèche rebelle et laissa reposer sa droite dans son cou. Sasuke prit cette main avec la sienne et la caressa en soupirant de bonheur, l'abdomen en convulsion. Il ne croyait toujours pas que tout était vrai, il se croyait comme dans un rêve.

-Pince-moi…

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai l'impression que rien de tout ça n'est réelle, dit-il d'un ai envouté par les caresses de son ami.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air tendre, mais triste. Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait le con et c'est à cause de cela que le plus vieux ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il disait. Alors, il tenta de le convaincre, avec ses paroles sincères qui voulait tout dire.

\- Et si je te faisais la promesse de tout faire en sorte pour te prouver que je t'aime, tu pourrais enfin le croire?

Sasuke sourit et pencha la tête pour la coucher dans le cou de celui-ci en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il murmura tendrement :

\- Non… parce que j'ai toujours su qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Au plus profond de moi-même.

Naruto sourit à son tour en soupirant de bonheur à ces paroles, puis il serra l'être cher fortement dans ses bras.

\- Tu crois que tu aurais pu sortir avec un autre homme même après la nuit d'hier?

Naruto releva la tête pour le regarder et répondit sans hésiter :

\- Non, parce que même l'homme le plus parfait qui soit, ne peut nous faire oublier celui qu'on aime vraiment. Et pour moi, la perfection, c'est toi.

Le brun frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, amoureusement avant de se serrer fortement contre son cœur pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et murmura une dernière fois :

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, scellant ses paroles qui venaient du fond du cœur et de l'âme. L'âme de ces deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient faits pour finir ensemble à la fin de cette histoire et qui allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux, en tant qu'ami, amant, confident et amoureux. Pour toujours, peut importe les obstacles et peu importe ce que l'avenir allait leur apporte, ils allaient être ensemble. De cœur et d'âme, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

**Voila ce qui met fin à cette histoire d'amour. Je ne l'avais pas poster plus tôt, puisque cette histoire était aussi réelle dans ma vie. La fin est assez, même très, romancer puisque la mienne c'est terminez autrement, mais bon... Elle est belle et bien terminé pour moi et j'avais du mal à poster cette fin que j'aurais crû possible pour moi '^^ Disont que... mon meilleur ami n'a pas été aussi intelligent que l'a été notre cher Naruto.  
**

**Merci beaucoup à vous d'Avoir suivi cette histoire et en espèrent que si vous rencontrer une situation semblable, qu'elle se termine comme celle-ci ^^ Où, vous n'aurez qu'a trouver votre dose d'amour quotidiens dans mes autres fics où Naruto est un peu moins chiant xDD **

**À la prochaine tout le monde :) **


End file.
